


使徒的故事

by Meredith_D



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:30:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 96,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meredith_D/pseuds/Meredith_D
Summary: 本章含Loki的“授精仪式”粗略描述。





	1. OfEn

**Author's Note:**

> 本章含Loki的“授精仪式”粗略描述。

九界历法2679年，极寒之地约顿海姆覆灭，幸存的王公贵族、平民百姓混杂在一起逃往九界各国并相继扎根于异国他乡。  
2998年，环境破坏加重，土地开始荒芜，新生儿减少，疾病顽固多变。九界之内引发人口问题。  
3026年春，阿斯加德国防部长Thanos Titan联合三军统帅发动武装政变，改阿斯加德为基列国，尊阿萨教为国教，划基列国土为七大教区。反抗者和异教徒被囚禁或诛杀，少部分旧阿斯加德精英才干和普通民众由神盾局残部保护逃往无人区。

九界历法3028年，基列2年4月，萨卡教区大主教宅。  
Loki仰躺在一张柔软舒适的大床上，他睁着眼盯着天花板上光线柔和的吊灯，试图说服自己那顶吊灯正随着颤动的房子晃动着，就像以往的每一次一样，好让他忽略自己落在床沿的双腿被分开、下身正在承受着某种撞击的现实。  
他的头枕在一片墨绿色的布料之上，乌黑的头发尽数被白色的软帽藏起，他的手腕被一双冰凉又细腻的手无力地抓着放在身体两侧，头顶上时不时传来一两声轻咳。  
他感觉到体内的干涩和疼痛愈加明显了，几乎连让他喘口气的机会都没有。他闭上了眼睛，尽力维持这个姿势不动。  
“I’m not here.”他开始默念，紧紧地闭着他的嘴。  
一遍，两遍，三遍……  
他听到一只手扶在床柱上的声音，随之而来的是一声重重的喘息和低吼。  
结束了。  
今晚的“授精仪式”结束了。  
   
Loki Laufeyson，如今根据去年夏天大教会颁布的《基列法典》应当称他为OfEn，约顿海姆裔，是这栋房子里的使徒。  
《法典》将国民划分为主教、信徒、丈夫、妻子、孩子、父亲、母亲、丁男、嬷嬷、使女、使徒、女佣、罪人十三类；规定举国均为信徒，主教为执政者，丁男为劳动力从事各项工作，妻子照顾家庭辅助丈夫，嬷嬷照管使女、使徒，使女和使徒为不可生育的主教家庭诞下孩子，女佣负责主教家庭的日常饮食卫生；触犯《法典》者均为罪人，发往辐射区海姆冥界进行劳作。  
和其他年纪差不多的在旧阿斯加德有过生育的使女、使徒们一样，自去年8月基列国的《无限原石法案》开始执行，他就被派往七大教区当中的一个主教家庭。这是他在第二个家庭的第二个月。  
房子的主人Commander En Dwi Gast是萨卡教区的大主教，教区内部属他权力最大，在其余六名大主教当中也很受尊敬。眼下他取了纸巾把自己清理干净，穿上裤子，扣紧了皮带，仍有些气喘：“我希望这次能奏效，我们教区已经有一段时间没有新的神迹降临了。”他说这句话的时候没有看向任何人，甚至没有带任何情绪，但是他的妻子Caroline本就苍白的脸色瞬间变得更加没有血色。  
“我会祈祷的。”Caroline赶忙说道，仿佛耽误了一秒也会受到诸神的惩罚似的。她的身体一直不好，与En Gast结婚十年也没有生下一个孩子。不知是不是和逐渐恶化的环境有关系，她断断续续地病了许久，吃药也不见起色。  
Gast听了她这句话便没有再作停留，他回了自己的书房，说是还有公务要处理——作为萨卡教区的大主教，他可是有处理不完的公务。研究经济复苏计划啦，使女、使徒的监管问题；搜捕所谓的罪人啦，使女、使徒的安置问题；教区宗教活动的安排啦，使女、使徒的生殖健康问题……他总是要在自己的书房里忙碌到深夜，甚至有时候还不回家过夜。  
Caroline轻轻叹了一口气，小心地避开了躺在她腿间的使徒收起她分开的双腿，把裙子从Loki头下慢慢地抽出来。她坐到床边，在床头柜的抽屉里翻找着她的药。  
Loki作了两次深呼吸，调整了一下自己的情绪，他坐起身，迅速把撩开的红色长袍放下去。  
“你不再多躺会儿吗？”Caroline听到自己身后窸窸窣窣的声音，连忙搁下了已经送到嘴边的药，看向Loki的目光带着几分恳求，“在……那之后躺一会儿可以增加受孕的几率。”  
Loki没有马上说话，Caroline见他一直低着头，眼睛看着自己的脚尖——像那些受过良好训练的使女、使徒一般谨小慎微，他的嘴唇嚅动了几下：“不了，Mrs. Gast,我不打扰您休息了。”  
“你回去也要注意休息。”Caroline也不愿意勉强，他们已经按部就班地完成了“授精仪式”，接下来的事情只能交给祈祷和诸神了。  
“晚安，Mrs. Gast.”Loki依旧低着头。  
“明天记得买些新鲜的鸡蛋回来，你需要补充补充营养。”Caroline自认为好心地加上了一句。  
“是，Mrs. Gast，谢谢您的关心。”Loki勉强在嘴角扯出一丝微笑。  
是，Mrs. Gast.  
不，Mrs. Gast.  
他保持着得体的仪态走向门口，他的目光不受控制地被壁炉旁边的一本黑色封皮的厚书夺去，他感觉到胃里有什么东西直冲到他的喉咙里去。  
“拉结见自己不给雅各布生子，就嫉妒她的姐姐，对雅各布说：‘给我孩子，不然我就去死’。”  
Loki用几声咳嗽掩饰自己的干呕。  
“拉结说：‘有我的使女比拉，你可与她同房’。”  
他加快了脚步跨出Caroline的卧房，反手轻轻地关上门。  
“‘使她受孕在我膝下，我便也靠她生子’。”  
他在走廊里跑了起来，不在乎自己的脚步声会不会引起什么人的注意，不留神撞歪了楼梯口的盆栽，他觉得小腿生疼，但他没法停下。  
“拉结就把使女比拉给丈夫为妾，雅各布便与她同房。”  
终于他冲进自己位于阁楼的房间里，跪在卫生间湿冷的地砖上对着马桶干呕起来。他抓着马桶边缘的手指都发白了也没能吐出什么东西，他本就没吃几口晚饭，但他的胃痉挛着，强迫他跪在马桶边站不起来。  
他感觉到自己大腿根处的黏腻，有什么东西正在从他的体内流失。  
他尽自己现有的力量狠狠地揉着上腹部，有些神经质地掐着那里的皮肤，全身发着抖。  
最后他吐出一口黑色的胆汁。  
   
Loki靠在马桶圈上休息了一会儿，扶着旁边的洗手池站了起来，把那点秽物冲走了。他仍然在颤抖，冷汗浸湿了红色长袍贴在身上很不舒服，可他的胃总算是能消停一会儿了。他打开冷水，指尖触碰到水流的时候他竟在秋天的凉水里感觉到了一丝暖意。他洗了把脸，又漱了漱口，然后抬头看了一眼镜子。  
镜子里的人全身上下的一点颜色就只有披在身上的红袍和从白色的帽子里挣脱出来的几根黑发，脸上是还没有干透的水珠和汗珠，他的眼窝下陷，下眼睑一片淡淡的乌青，惨白的嘴唇上下能看见几个间隔均匀的小白点。  
又一阵恶心涌上来，他得去厨房给自己倒点橙汁喝。  
他探出头，Mr.和Mrs. Gast生活起居的二楼安安静静，被他撞歪的盆栽还停留在刚才的位置。Caroline的房门紧闭，已经熄了灯。Loki扶着楼梯的扶手往下走，走廊另一头的书房也关着房门，些许光亮从门的缝隙里透出来。他走到盆栽前面，轻手轻脚地把它挪回了原位。  
他数着台阶走到一楼，大主教家里的女仆Valkyrie应该在她地下室的小房间里睡下了，房子的一楼没有开灯，街边和花园里的路灯勉强起到了点照明的作用。这很好，看来今晚他可以躺在客厅的沙发上慢慢喝完一杯橙汁了。他几乎要因此欢呼了。  
冰箱门被拉开的一瞬间，投射出来的灯光照亮了长桌旁的一个人影。背对着桌子的Loki没有注意，眼下他只想着酸甜的冰镇橙汁和那张能容纳下他整个身体还绰绰有余的宽阔沙发。他还在幻想他的手边能有一本莎士比亚，或者是那一沓他还没读完的论文也行。  
   
“Loki.”长桌边的人见自己久久没有被发现，只好轻声说道。  
Loki手中的那瓶橙汁危险地晃了一下，好在没有掉落在地上。他当然知道那是谁，Thor，大主教家里的司机。  
从Loki被分配到这里的第一天起，Thor总是找机会叫他“Loki”，好像他们俩有多相熟似的。Loki不知道他这样做的意义在哪，也从未有过任何回应。他只一如既往地低着头，像没有听到一样把Thor晾在一旁。  
Thor Odinson，Loki认识他的时候Laufey还是金宫议院里有头有脸的约顿海姆裔议员，那几年他们家和旧阿斯加德战功赫赫的Odin元帅在毕尔斯基尔尼尔路当过邻居。那个时候阿斯加德的生态环境还没有那么糟糕，婴儿的出生率还没有那么低——至少大多数人还不知道那些可怕的数据，Thor也还是个趁着军队休假回家抓紧时机及时行乐的公子哥。  
但在新世界，在基列国，Thor是大主教身边可以被随时更替的下人，而Loki是一个连名字都不配拥有的约顿海姆裔使徒。  
Loki苦涩地扯动了一下嘴角，慢慢转过身去。  
Thor的金色头发还是那么耀眼。  
“OfEn, please.”Loki看着空无一物的桌面说道，拘束而谨慎。


	2. Thor Odinson

“嘿，Loki！我知道我们还不算是朋友，但，但我没想到能在这儿遇见一个……一个……你知道，在旧阿斯加德认识的人。我想我们也许可以，嗯，聊聊。”Thor看着冰箱前的年轻男子，类似裙装的红色长袍罩在如此高大的男性身上只显得滑稽。

“你就是不肯放弃，是吗？”Loki认命一般关上冰箱门，他有些不舍地看了客厅的沙发一眼，转过身拉开了长桌边的一张木头椅子坐下来。

“呃，我想我没明白你的意思。”Thor一脸真诚地说，似乎在寻求对方的点拨。

“你一直叫我Loki.”Loki怀疑旁边这个人的神经是不是真的大条至此。

“噢，你是说那个！我没觉得有什么不对。”Thor说道。

“那是在旧阿斯加德，Odinson少爷。我想按照基列国的法律，诸神在上，我们都和旧世界的一切划清界限了。我不叫Loki，也没有名字。”Loki不能相信他有一天能如此平静地说完这一句话。

Loki仍然记得他。

也许此前一个多月对他避之不理只是Loki作为一个使徒在避嫌。

“好吧，看在诸神的份上，如果我称呼你为OfEn能让你好受一些的话。”Thor发誓他在这种昏暗的光线下也能看清Loki原本轻轻抓着橙汁瓶的手突然用力，受到挤压的塑料瓶很不友好地发出了一些难听的声响。

“你想聊些什么？”Loki得转移话题让自己舒服点。

“自从你们搬离毕尔斯基尔尼尔以后我们就没联系了。”Thor在沉默了几秒钟后说道，他有点不自在地交叉了手指。

我们只在Frigga举办的下午茶会上见过几面客套过几句，那压根算不上联系，Loki腹诽道。

“你要是有一个招的妓女能站满毕尔斯基尔尼尔整条街的老爹，你也会在他定罪之后快速逃离。”Loki无所谓地说着他父亲的丑闻。原本颇有前途的约顿海姆裔议员因为招妓丑闻牵扯出政治问题锒铛入狱，Laufeyson一家就像人间蒸发一样消失在毕尔斯基尔尼尔的深夜中。

“但我听说他现在还不错，在约顿海姆教区当大主教了。”Thor看着Loki的神色变化，小心翼翼地提出来。

“Praise be.”Loki讽刺道，他脸上的笑容一定很难看，“感谢基列国的法律，作为《无限原石法案》的起草人之一，他的旧账都一笔勾销了。”

“你们父子间相处得还不错吧。”Thor试图笑着带出这个问题，但他的笑容遇上Loki冷冰冰的眼神就凝固了。

Loki和Laufey的关系糟透了。

“你这么晚了还坐在厨房里等我，只是为了打听我和我父亲的关系？”Loki决定暂时不跟他计较，他不知道有什么会让一个表面上安分老实的大主教司机冒险在黑夜里没有开灯的厨房中私会一个刚刚结束“授精仪式”的使徒。

“因为我的父亲Odin.”Loki话说至此，Thor也不便继续绕圈子了。

这么说Thor的确是特地在等他。

“我只知道他在旧阿斯加德病逝了。”Loki对他问出这个问题多少有点意外，毕竟大家都知道Odin早就不年轻了，本已疾病缠身的他在任何时候病逝都不应该有什么疑点。

“大面积心肌梗死。”Thor背出这个医学术语。

“他这个年龄的人并不罕见，更何况他还有糖尿病。”Loki说道。

“当然，当然……医生们也是这么说的。”Thor很谨慎地措辞道，“我本以为你会从Laufey那里听说些什么，但是我没想到你们……咳，总之，谢谢你的帮助。”

“你不相信他死于心梗？”Loki试探性地问道。

“这是医生的结论不是吗？我想我没有别的选择。”Thor没有透露更多。

是的，但你压根就不相信他们说的每一个字。

“已经很晚了，我——”Loki看了一眼墙上的挂钟，还有十几分钟就是午夜了，他必须要回房间去了。

“你认为这一切是正确的吗？我是说基列国……使女使徒这些……”Thor犹豫再三，还是决定探探口风。

“旧阿斯加德大片土地长不出植物来，人口持续负增长，这是诸神对我们的惩罚。”Loki没有正面回答他的问题。他不能肯定Thor问这句话是仅代表他个人还是出自别的什么人的命令。

“但你认为基列国……你认为阿萨教宣扬的一切都是对的吗？”很明显Loki在逃避，但Thor不打算给他这个机会。

“回归传统的作风和价值观，提高人口出生率……这是诸神赐予我们的福祉。”Loki机械地重复着在他脑海中反复出现的话。

“Under His eye.”Thor没有料到他会这样回答，也许他问错了问题，问错了人。

“Under His eye.”Loki很庆幸他没有继续问下去，否则他真的害怕自己会脱口而出些什么。他没有一吐为快的权利。

Loki起身把那瓶橙汁原封不动地放回冰箱里，当他走到厨房门口的时候又转过身问道：“Valkyrie告诉你能在这个时候在厨房碰见我？”

“嗯，”Thor迟疑了一下，“是的。”

“我以为你只遇见了一个在旧阿斯加德认识的人？”Loki觉得他能弄清楚一件事。

“你说Valkyrie？我们并不算认识，不过我认出了她的纹身。”Thor坦言道。

女武神特战队，十几年前Odin麾下的一支劲旅。

“我想我们都被诸神召唤去实现更高的使命了。”Loki话间带了点嘲讽的意味，他没有多作停留，很快就轻手轻脚地上楼去了。

Loki今晚大概只有一半的时间在说真话。

Thor坐在长桌旁边不知在想些什么，但他没坐多久便起身轻轻地把椅子放回原位，从厨房的后门离开了主楼，回到他位于花园角落的小房子里。

 

   
“OfEn?”Loki正低着头数着脚下的台阶往二楼走，一声略带沙哑的男音让Loki的心脏猛地跳动了一下，他猝不及防地踩响了那级本该放轻脚步走过去的台阶。

“C-Commander?”Loki抬起头看向上面的时候，已经调整好自己的状态，他确信大主教在他的脸上只能看到温顺无害而别无其他。

书房的门不知道是什么时候打开的，En Gast仍然穿着刚才进行“授精仪式”时的那身西服，手里拿着一支雪茄。他在走廊上已经呆了有一会儿了，窗户开着，窗台上放着一个烟灰缸。

也许他看到了Thor从厨房里出来，回到花园里的房子去。

Loki正在缓和的心跳又加快了。

不，不对。

这扇窗户对着房子的后面，他是看不到Thor那间位于花园前角的小房子的。

Loki感觉到汗珠从他的背上划过，希望Gast不要注意到什么异常。

“不要这么紧张。我知道你有时候会在夜里去厨房吃东西。”Gast认为自己很是温和地说，他不是很理解那个站在楼梯上的使徒为什么颤抖了一下。

Valkyrie很喜欢分享她的见闻。

看不出来，那个棕色皮肤看似对什么都不在意的女人会留心这些事情。

“过来吧。”Gast想，他要是再不开口，他的使徒只怕是今晚都不会挪动位置了。

“请原谅我，大主教。”Loki走到Gast旁边低声说道。

“OfEn，你要明白，”Gast对Loki这种低眉颔首的态度似乎不怎么满意，他有些不耐烦地咂了咂嘴：“从你来到我们家的第一天起，你就是这个家的一份子。不光如此，和Caroline不同，你是被诸神祝福的人，我们不会因为你有几个晚上十一二点的时候跑到厨房去就责罚你。”

“感谢您的宽宏大度，愿诸神庇佑您。”Loki心里暗暗松了一口气，但依旧恪守着自己作为使徒的行为准则。这是他到这个家庭的第二个月，在今晚之前他只在第一天过来和上个月的“授精仪式”时见到过这位大主教，他实在是对这位大主教知之甚少，小心谨慎总是没有错的。

“好吧，感化中心确实把你训练得很好……感谢诸神。”Gast几乎要担心起自己的记忆力来了，他完全不能把面前这个服服帖帖的使徒和他桌子上那叠文书里描述的人联系起来。

“如果您没有别的事情——”

“事实上我是想问你，这两个月你感觉怎么样？”Gast问道，他转过身去面对着打开的窗子，若有所思地看着亮着几盏灯的花园。

“我不明白您的意思。”Loki飞速思考着Gast的目的以及可以令他满意的答案。感觉很好？可诸神还没有在他身上降下神迹——或者管他什么别的玩意儿，他这么说可能会留下把柄；感觉不好？Gast不会高兴的，他们好吃好喝地待他，他不能显得如此不知感恩——尽管在旧阿斯加德这一切都是个人权利。

“在这个家里，Caroline应该跟你说过，我们希望你能……轻松一些。Caroline和我提到，你对于神迹这件事太过紧张了，我想这也许是你过去八个月一直没能成功受孕的原因之一——但我们都知道Sleipnir是个多么可爱的孩子，诸神对你很眷顾，我相信这会给我的教区带来福气。”Gast没有执着于Loki的回答，也没有注意提到“Sleipnir”的时候Loki脸上的恢复了没多久的血色又褪去了，“我们一致认为你需要放松一下。”而后他又自己嘟囔了一句：“我和Caroline很少对什么事情意见这么一致——除了基列国的建立以外。”

“所以，”Gast提高了一点音量，煞有介事地说道：“明天晚上十一点之前，你回到阁楼里把灯关了，十一点过五分的时候到花园后门等我。”

“我能问问——”

“晚安，OfEn.”Gast打断了他的话，熄灭了雪茄之后关上窗回到书房里去了。

Loki仍然站在原地。大主教对他夜间的违规行为并不介意，他就这样被放过了，甚至大主教和夫人还对他的心理健康有那么一丝一毫的关心。他应该感到高兴才是。他得让自己高兴起来，感谢诸神加之于他的一点点好运——他在上一个家庭，泰坦教区的大主教家里，他想到这里不禁打了一个寒战，他在Thanos Titan家的时候——他不愿意回想。

书房里的灯也熄了。

他回过神来，扶着楼梯的扶手上楼去了。

已经接近十二点半了，明天一早他还要和隔壁主教家里的使女结伴去采购，可是今天晚上“授精仪式”结束后的两个小时里发生的这些意料之外的事情让Loki怎么也无法入睡。

大主教和夫人大约又要失望了，他感觉到这个月也不会有他们期待的结果。

他们的希望早在他对着马桶呕吐的时候就流失殆尽了。

他不知道Gast和Caroline在打什么算盘，明天晚上Gast会带他到什么地方去？这究竟是示好还是一次检验？

他们会仅仅因为想要一个孩子就对他如此示好吗？阿萨教的教徒真的对新生儿痴狂至此？

但他们又有什么必要多此一举检验他的忠诚和顺从呢？他们一定知道只要Sleipnir还在这个国家一天，他就会低眉顺眼一天。

Thor今晚的欲言又止让他觉得奇怪，但Loki没有精力关注其他人的麻烦。

他自己得活下去。

他得遵从基列国的法律。

他还得怀孕。

他想见一见Sleipnir，如果可能的话。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 高天尊要把Loki带到哪去呢…？


	3. Valkyrie

第二天，Loki还是像以往一样早早的起了床，房间里开了一扇只用一层薄薄的白布做帘子的窗户让他根本没有不按时起床的机会。

他有的时候还是很喜欢这扇窗户的，窗子虽然不能打开，但这是他的目光不局限于鞋尖、地面的为数不多的机会。天气晴朗的夜里，他躺在床上就能看见屋外几颗的闪耀着的星星。他想起以前和Albert去海边的时候，吹着夜晚带着一丝凉意的海风，懒懒地躺在沙滩椅上，耳边还有人温和地诉说着绵绵不绝的爱意。彼时的夜空虽然常常笼罩着阴云，但他的心思全然不在那上面。

他现在很少想起Albert了——当年那个对他诉说爱意的人。他们最后一次见面的时候，Loki在阿斯加德国立大学的艾伊拉学院，即医学院读二年级，而Albert已经完成了在艾伊拉学院的学习。Loki仍记得那天Albert兴高采烈地对他说他获得了去华纳海姆的古尔薇格总医院参加住院医师培养计划的资格。Loki同样清楚地记得他的高兴没有持续太久。

每一个艾伊拉学院的学生几乎是从入学的第一天起就开始竞争四年级结束时被派往华纳海姆古尔薇格总医院学习的唯一一个名额，尽管阿斯加德的整体医疗水平也属于上乘，但那些有条件的人得了疑难杂症或者要做大手术时仍然愿意费一番力气在华纳海姆的著名医院弄一张床位，古尔薇格就是其中之一。

Loki听着Albert描绘着未来的图景，他突然感到难过。Albert一直是一个目标明确的人，他对自己关于未来的选择从来没有太多的瞻前顾后，他就是想成为一名杰出的医生，救死扶伤。他正稳稳地走在通往杰出的道路上。

但Loki却对Albert的未来图景感到无所适从，他不知道自己要在里面扮演一个什么样的角色。Albert希望他两年以后也能到古尔薇格去，可他，他不知道。他甚至不知道自己拼命考上医学院到底是为了什么，也许只不过是为了向Laufey证明自己的能力，证明自己是一个值得他骄傲的孩子，像他过去二十多年做的一样。Laufey在六年前就进了监狱，那他的所有努力又是为了什么呢？他感到迷茫。

“哦，那也没有关系，我的爱。”记忆中的Albert如是说道，语气里带着他自己可能也不曾察觉的轻快，“你完全不用为这方面担心，我相信我能担负得起养家的责任，如果你愿意的话，可以留在家里照顾家庭。”

他以为他的话是在安慰Loki，他没料到Loki完全曲解了他的意思。

Loki是约顿海姆的后裔，三百多年以前，由于气候变化，约顿海姆人赖以生存的极寒之地面积减少，人们之间的互相残杀加速了整个王国的覆灭，从上亿人口中幸存下来的几万人不论王公贵族还是平民百姓混杂在一起逃散到原本并不互通往来的其他各国，约顿海姆不复存在。各国中又以阿斯加德对待难民最为慷慨，将近半数的约顿海姆人便扎根于此。约顿海姆人在外表上虽然与他人无异，但是祖祖辈辈在极寒之地的恶劣环境中繁衍生息令他们的基因逐渐发生了变化——所有男性的Y染色体上均携带双性基因，使得约顿海姆人无论男女皆可受孕，皆可生下可育后代，只是两男性结合的受精卵若为YY基因型则自然流产。

虽然约顿海姆人与其他各国人经过了上百年的融合，但是相当一部分的约顿海姆裔男性还是对自己的双性特征有些敏感。Loki本不是这样的人，他自幼的生长环境——住在毕尔斯基尔尼尔路的人对基因和种族的多元化大多十分支持，只是他现在心里不舒服。他应该为Albert感到高兴，这是他心之所愿也是他应得的，可是Loki却一点也高兴不起来。他没由来地烦躁，还有嫉妒。

倒不是说他嫉妒Albert取得了这个名额而他现在的成绩属于中等水平，得到古尔薇格总医院住院医师培训名额的可能性不大，Loki不是在嫉妒这个。

Albert总是对他的人生很有把握，他总是知道自己下一步要做什么，他总能做好充足的准备，他也总能很快地应对突如其来的变故。他聪明，敏捷，又足够稳重，还有着开阔的心胸和乐于接受新生事物的性子，Loki不知道还有谁能比他更适合成为一名医生。他该为拥有这样的男朋友感到心满意足，在过去两年里他觉得幸福快乐，可是在这一刻，他的眼前仿佛能看到Albert站在领奖台上致辞，他以伴侣的身份坐在台下，带着他们的孩子。周围坐着他曾经的同学、校友还有老师，他们无不在为Albert的成就欢呼，而他的耳边只能听见Laufey尖酸刻薄的嘲讽。

他感觉到了一道阴影。

他不记得自己后来对Albert说了什么，可Albert一脸的错愕一直在他脑海中挥之不去。在他的手机连着几天显示十几条来自Albert的未接来电和未读信息以后，可能Albert在准备半个月以后的出国事宜愈加忙碌，也可能是他放弃了和Loki谈谈的想法，他们断了联系。

现在回想起来Loki只觉得自己可笑，笑自己过于敏感，笑自己莫名其妙的傲气和怨气，笑着笑着就眼眶发红、鼻子发酸。对外界情况一无所知的他不知道Albert如今身在何处，如若不是每七个月要换一户人家做使徒，他连日子也数不清了。他希望Albert能躲过这一劫。

 

“别这么愁眉苦脸的，快把牛奶喝完，你的同伴已经在外面等你了。”厨房里，Valkyrie煎着培根瞥了一眼窗外那一身红袍，催促着依旧坐在长桌边的Loki.她把煎好的培根装进没有什么花纹和装饰的白瓷盘里，从围裙口袋拿出一张折叠着的纸放到Loki面前，又掏出了一小本兑换券：“这是今天的采购清单，夫人特地嘱咐了要我提醒你买鸡蛋。”

“这些应该足够了。”Valkyrie把数好的票券撕下来放在那张纸上，而Loki如同没有听见她说的话一样，只是机械地喝着玻璃杯里的牛奶。

“好极了，让我在这儿一直这么自言自语。”Valkyrie耸了耸肩，转身把刚煎好的培根同几片面包、一罐黄桃果酱、一杯咖啡、一杯橙汁、一小碟桑葚一起放在了托盘上，她要把夫人的早餐端到楼上去。  
“昨晚的经历告诉我，在你面前我最好能隐去自己的存在。”Loki放下喝干净的玻璃杯冷冷地说。

“我不知道你有什么毛病，”Valkyrie重重地放下托盘，“这栋房子里又不只有你一个人想活下去。”

“你可不用怀孕。甚至连纹身都可以留着。”Loki的目光扫过她被衣服盖着的手臂。

“对，因为我不用怀孕，我可以留着纹身，我就没有目睹我的女朋友死在我面前，我就是个自由人了，根本不害怕被送到海姆冥界去，也不害怕被抓去绞刑场，说实话我不知道哪个更糟糕。”Valkyrie的火气也上来了——她安静乖觉了大半年，极少一口气说这么多话。

“我的Sleipnir在他们那里。”Loki一时语塞，沉默之后说了这么一句。

“或许你该学着规矩点，OfEn.大主教和夫人不在你半夜来厨房吃东西这件事上责怪你已经很难得，你最好别再生事。”她端起托盘颇为严厉地说道，然后缓和了些语气：“你看外面街道上隔半个小时有士兵巡一次逻，晚上十点以后十五分钟就巡一趟，这里的街道宽敞，一点掩护都没有，我们都逃不出去的，别给自己找麻烦了，至少你的孩子在基列国能过得不错。”

“Praise be.”Loki把到嘴边的话全部咽下去扯出了这么一句。他实在不能把“基列”和“不错”这两个词联系在一起。他每天都老实本分地过日子不敢有一句怨言，是为了保证他女儿的安全，可是她会在这样的社会环境下长大，她成人之后按照基列国的法律也是配给一名丁男为妻生儿育女...他的妥协难道就是为了Sleipnir活成一具行尸走肉吗？

Valkyrie没有再说什么，她看了一眼墙上的挂钟，端起托盘急匆匆地离开了。Loki把清单和兑换券都收好，将用过的餐具放进水池里，整理了一下他的长袍，也离开了厨房。

 

端着托盘的女佣已经没了影子，大主教正好从楼梯上下来，他穿着和昨晚几乎是一模一样的西装，领带的颜色倒是换了，手里拿着一份文件。Loki低着头唤了一声“commander”，而Gast则压低声音说了一句：“别忘了今晚十一点过五分，花园后门。”

经过花园的时候，Thor正在他的屋子门口擦洗大主教的车子。他专注于自己手中的活计，没有像以往一样目光紧紧跟随着红袍使徒，仿佛昨夜的见面和对话都只是Loki自己臆想出来的一样。他伏着身子在擦汽车的引擎盖，黑色的制服领子扣到最上面的一颗，几滴汗珠顺着他漂亮的胸锁乳突肌滑进脖子里。他直起腰擦了一把额上的汗，就连这个动作也带着潇洒自如的韵味。他的背很宽阔，裤子裁剪得当。他的身形真是完美。要是在旧阿斯加德的酒吧里遇见这样一个人，Loki想，他一定要与他共度几夜良宵。

“Blessed be the fruit.”门口的同伴说道。她看起来比Loki要小一些，一只手恭顺地放在身前，另一边则是一段空洞的衣袖。但她的眼睛里亮亮的，一见Loki出来便掩藏不住脸上的笑容，似乎是有什么事情急着告诉他。

“May the Lord open.”Loki避开了她的目光，低着头答道。

一名手中端着机枪的全副武装士兵从他们身旁走过。

Loki和他的同伴连忙并排加入了走向采购中心的使女、使徒队伍。


	4. Jane Foster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 与Thor半点关系都没有的Jane Foster上线

“Loki，今天有葡萄！”一进入采购中心，对使女、使徒的监管便放松了一些，他们可以借着选购物品三三两两地聚在一起说上几句无关诸神的话，她话一说完就小跑着过去了。Loki亦跟了上去，这一批葡萄颗颗饱满，上面还沾着水珠，看起来新鲜诱人，让他一时挪不开步子，而她已经挑选了起来。

“Valkyrie没有给我葡萄的兑换券，Jane.”Loki有些失落地说。

“那又有什么关系。你是大主教的使徒，我敢说在这里你想要什么他们都会允许你拿去。”Jane Foster看了看四周，压低声音说：“好不容易这个月进了一点葡萄，拿一些吧，你喜欢吃。”

她说得在理。基列国的物资管控严格，这一所采购中心位于萨卡教区的权力聚集地，各类货品已是齐全，但等到下一次见到如此惹人爱的葡萄不知还要多久。

“Loki，我得告诉你一件事。”Jane借着挑选葡萄往Loki身边凑了一些，脸上的笑容止不住地浮现出来。

“这串葡萄看起来不错，Mrs. Radcliffe会高兴的。”Loki余光看到有人往他们这边来，急忙把话题引回食物上去了。

“Blessed be the fruit.”一名使女笨拙费力地走到他们身旁。

“May the Lord open.”Loki和Jane一齐回应道。

“今天的葡萄真不错。”那名使女也选了一些，而后故作神秘地说：“OfEn、OfHolden，你们听说了吗？主教们最近要提出一个新的议案。”

收获了旁边二人探询的目光，她有几分得意：“想不到Commander Gast家里的使徒、约顿海姆教区大主教的儿子也会有不知道的事情。冥界海姆的劳动力有限，他们在想办法定期送一些人过去。”

“那不是我们应该关心的。”Loki知道那些人，尤其是使徒们眼里都是怎么看他的，但他不愿意把自己卷进任何事端里，议论基列国的政策显然易生是非，Jane却表现出了相当的兴趣。

“有一条是把长期没有怀孕的使女和使徒送过去。这与我们息息相关，OfEn.”那名使女不满意Loki满不在乎的态度，装腔作势地说。

“你说什么？他们不能...他们不能这么做！”Jane的声音有些颤抖。

“已经进入最后的讨论阶段了，他们只等把具体的时限确定下来，就会送去大教会进行投票，你们不会想不到最终的投票结果吧？”那名使女说道。

“这是你从哪里听来的消息？”Loki只觉得眼皮一跳一跳地难受，勉强保持理智问道。

“我的主教那里。”她骄傲地挺起了身子。

“我这两个月都很少见到大主教，你的主教怎么会有功夫跟你说这些？”Loki仍不相信。

“可能是我对于他来说更有吸引力吧。我跪在书房里吸他的老二的时候，他说了不少事情呢，中间还夹杂着一些难以自持的声音哦。”她抚着自己怀孕将近九个月的肚子洋洋得意道，“他说他可舍不得把我送到那种地方去。”

“OfBerton你怎么又在这里胡言乱语？”她的高个子同伴从不远处赶过来，气恼地说。

“我说的都是实话。”她并不服气。

“你的实话迟早会害死我们。”高个子使女警觉地看了看周围，所幸其他人都在忙着采购。

“主教才不会——”

“等到出事的那一天，你的主教保全的只会是自己。”高个子使女无奈地摇摇头，扯上OfBerton的衣袖把她拉走了。

“你相信她说的话吗？”Jane一脸的忧愁。

“她没有理由造这样的谣。”Loki只觉得后背发凉。他们已经忍受与自己的孩子生生分离、放弃尊严做别人的生育机器了，基列国的掌权者却还嫌弃他们的受孕率不够高，不愿意用一点点的宽容对待他们。

“在旧阿斯加德的时候，她是红灯区的妓女，挣扎在温饱线上。”Jane看着她的身影没由来地说了一句。

Loki不明就里地看着她。

“但是现在，她反倒成了这个国家当中最游刃有余的一个。哪怕那些夫人再不待见她，也不能表现在明面上。再看看我们，好像每天都在自找痛苦。也许这就是诸神的旨意，也许我们本就应该忘记原有的理想和信念，投入到这里的生活来。”Jane的目光有些飘忽，她抬起那只完好的手擦了擦眼角。

“嘿，Jane，”Loki把挎着的篮子放到一旁，隔着衣袖抓着她的手：“他们希望我们变成那样，但我们不会让他们如愿。”

“我不知道我们这样坚持着是不是有意义。我22岁天体物理学博士毕业，从硕士生涯算起我从事这个行业快十年了，可我现在却越来越想不起定位电磁辐射时开着车到处跑的感觉了。”Jane说这句话的时候平静得木然。

“别让他们钻到你的脑子里去。”Loki突然感到一阵寒意，他除了用这句空洞的话鼓励她，也说不出别的什么。Jane说的话他从来都不敢想，今天听了也不敢细细地思索，她的担忧也正是他所害怕的。  
“你说得对，Loki.”过了好一会儿，她才平复过来：“我——”

“我们去结账吧，逃生通道门边的两个士兵刚才看了我们几眼，我们不好再停留了。”Loki放开了抓着Jane的手。他们再逗留下去虽不违背什么规定，但难免显得可疑。

“就说我想儿子了。”Jane快速说道，“如果他们上报有人过来盘问我们，就说我想儿子了。”

“我想起了以前我儿子吃葡萄的事，他吃得小手和小嘴都黏糊糊的，还咯咯地笑，闹着不让我给他擦干净。”排队结账的时候，Jane在Loki后面低声说。

果然如Jane所说的那样，清点兑换券的人问了Loki所在的家庭，便像没看见一样让Loki过去了。  
他们借着诸神的名义建立新世界，而这新世界又“新”在哪里呢。

 

返回的时候Loki和Jane绕了点路，他们从主干道旁边的石梯下去，走在僻静些的小河边。

“在这里你总算可以说了。”走完石梯，Loki自然地帮Jane提过她手里的东西，不知感化中心的人是有意还是无意，安排给他的同伴总是有残缺的地方，似乎是在提醒着他什么。四下无人，河水虽然散发着浊气，吹来的风却是清的。一股舒畅愉悦的情绪填满了他的胸腔，随着泵出的血液灌注到全身。

“I'm in love.”Jane的声音不大，却如同一记惊雷在静谧的空气中炸裂开来。

“他是在街上巡视的士兵，Richard.”

“那天我感冒了，主教早上就问了我两句，Mrs. Radcliffe又不痛快了，让我站在花园里忏悔‘勾引主教’的罪行。后来下起了大雨，Mrs. Radcliffe把门都锁了，也不许Olivia给我开门。正好Richard巡逻经过房子门口，当时我浑身被浇了个透，他把我送去了医院，有人请了Mrs. Radcliffe去谈话，自那以后她就不大理会我了——这对我来说可是一件好事。”

“这真是俗套极了。如果在一年前你对我说我有一天会因为这，在一瞬间爱上那个人，那么我一定会告诉你，你的脑子在研究论文的重压之下错乱了。”

“但这就是发生了。他对我说他远远地看着我已经有一段日子了，一直没有机会与我说上话，直到那天诸神赐予了他一个机会。我们就很自然地开始来往了。”

“他会在深夜里经过花园后门的时候和我隔着铁门栅栏说会儿话，还会把他用兑换券换来的东西悄悄地塞给我当加餐，我有时候也和Olivia一起分享。”

“说来是很荒唐，我早就过了15岁了，却还是被这种小事打动——你有在听吗，Loki？”Jane沉浸在自己的回忆当中说个没完，这一扭头才发觉Loki的思绪早就不知道飘到哪里去了。

“我在听。”Loki马上回应道，“我...我只是不知道该为你高兴还是担心...他们会把你挂在墙上的，Jane.”

违反基列国法律并被处死的人，死后是要用麻袋套住头颈悬挂在墙上受万民谴责的。

“如果只是担心这个，那你还是替我高兴吧。”Jane无所谓地笑笑。

“Loki，我算是彻底看明白了，不论我们做什么或者不做什么，他们都有理由对我们做出在文明世界无法想象的处置。”

在使女、使徒们反抗的时候，感化中心的嬷嬷就任意惩罚，只要不伤及卵巢和子宫，她们什么都敢做。现在使女和使徒几乎全部低着头遵守‘法律’，主教们一样能起草修正案把他们送到辐射区去。

“我逃不出去了，我反抗不了他们，这辈子也见不到我的儿子了。在他们把我送到海姆冥界之前，我只想再快活几天。”

“我爱上了Richard，我相信这是诸神的旨意，在我遭难的时候让他出现在我的生命里，我没有理由不紧紧抓住我唯一的快乐。”Jane用做梦一般的语调说完了这句话。

“我不能理解到了这个地步你还忠诚地信奉诸神...Jane，基列国刚刚建立的时候，我的朋友本来已经逃到了边陲小镇，她的男朋友自告奋勇去引开基列国士兵的视线，可同样是他，带着一队人马在国境线旁边把她抓了回来。”眼看着这条路要走到头了，Loki停下了脚步：“你要小心。”

“我会的。”Jane答得很快，笑得很甜，并没有把Loki的话放在心上，“我信奉的是我心中的诸神，他们一直指引着我的生活，不是基列国的主教们用来统治的工具。Loki，你也该试着为自己而活。”

“我不能。我的女儿在他们那里，我什么也不能做。”Loki一想起Sleipnir那张粉嫩可爱的小脸蛋，心中就一阵绞痛。

“我始终认为他们不会冒险伤害一个孩子，否则会失信于他们的信徒。”Jane说道，“这是基列国建立的根基。”

“但...你说得对。”Loki话到嘴边又慌忙改口，好在他们正走到河边小路的尽头，Jane也没有奇怪他突然止住话头，等到下次采购的时候，她多半已经忘了这小事。

 

绕路回来街道上只走着零零星星一两对使女和使徒了，身穿黑色制服的士兵在街上巡视，当中夹杂着寥寥几名墨绿色衣裙的夫人结伴散步。Loki在大主教家门口同Jane道别，他还是忍不住再次小声叮嘱她要多加小心，Jane只俏皮地眨了眨眼便与他分别了。

家里的车子已经开出去了，想必Thor和大主教都不在家。进入客厅，只见一个穿着褐色裙子、盘着紧紧的圆髻的不速之客站在那里，显然是等候他多时了。

“Aunt Proxima.”Loki来不及把采购回来的东西放到厨房，对着来人的背影唤道。


	5. Proxima&Thanos

来人听见Loki的声音才慢慢地转过来，她看上去比Mrs. Gast的年纪要大，五十多岁，身体健壮，头发已经灰白了，脸上却不见她这个年纪的人的平和与亲切。据说，她是靠举报自己的“恐怖分子”丈夫才在感化中心有了一席之地的。她的怀中还抱着一个记录板，手里拿着一支笔。感化中心的嬷嬷是女性当中唯一可以提笔写字的，她们总一遍遍强调这是诸神赐予她们的不可推卸的责任，她们理应承担起来，务必不能使诸神失望。

“OfEn，我能看出来你在这里过得不错，脸色好了许多，这是有利于生养的，praise be.”Aunt Proxima Midnight的话说得温和，但她却似乎没看见Loki手里还提着分量不轻的采购品。

“大主教和夫人都对我很好。”Loki依着规矩双手放在身前，低着头说道。

“你要懂得感恩，Commander Gast和Mrs. Gast是出了名的好脾气，你别做出些让他们蒙羞的事情。”

“是。”Aunt Proxima话里有话，想必是采购中心的士兵上报了他那一点儿反常。他们对他看得也真够紧的，Loki在心中冷笑。他们大可不必这样，Sleipnir可以确保这一点。

“今天在采购中心的时候，你和OfHolden说了些什么？眼线上报说你们两个在卖葡萄的摊子旁边站了很久，嘴里一直说个不停。”

“他们是小题大做了。我可以向诸神起誓，Aunt Proxima，我和OfHolden没有做任何违反规定的事。”她的用词是“眼线”，这证明向她汇报的人并不一定是在门口看守的士兵。在同一片区域采购的使女和使徒、清点票券的工作人员...可以是他们当中的任何一个。

“这样最好。告诉我，你们在那里嘀咕些什么，又为什么绕路回来。”

“我们本是在选购葡萄，但J-OfHolden...OfHolden想起在旧阿斯加德的时候，她的儿子...也喜欢吃葡萄。”Loki说到后面声音逐渐低了下去。

“你们只说了这些？”

“是的。我安慰了她几句，回来的时候走到河边也是因为诸神赐予我们的好风景，您大可以去问这几个街区的其他使女和使徒，我们时不时都会选择走那段路回来。”

一时客厅里只有Aunt Proxima在记录板上写字的声音，过了好一会儿，她才说道：“看来你的确学规矩了，早这样做又怎么会受那些罪呢？原本一张好看的脸，非要在嘴唇周围弄上一圈伤疤才肯听话。”

Loki没有说话，他提着购物袋的手臂开始酸疼，冒汗的指尖狠狠掐着另一只手的指节。他不能说一句话，不能流露一点情绪。

Aunt Proxima对他的反应很满意，面对她故意的激怒也能一声不吭地受着，他的性子也终于在他们的挫磨下收敛了起来。

“今天就到这里吧。我来的时候上楼看望了Mrs. Gast，她的身体还是老样子。你是一个聪明的孩子，你要早日怀孕生子为这个家庭带来诸神的祝福，明白吗？”Aunt Proxima的声音稍微柔和了一些，说的话也没先前那么刺耳了。

“是，Aunt Proxima.”Loki暗自松了一口气。

“请等一下，Aunt Proxima！”Loki见Aunt Proxima收起记录板准备离开，来不及思考就脱口而出。不论得到的答复如何，他总得试一试。

“还有什么事？”Aunt Proxima又恢复了不可亲近的模样。

“您听了之后可能要责备我，可是...可是我已经有一年多没见过我的女儿了，其他的使女和使徒也都很想念自己在旧阿斯加德的孩子，不知道您能不能让我们见一见孩子，就远远地看一眼、知道自己的孩子过得很好我就满足了。”Loki的话说得恳切，只是不知是不是足以打动Aunt Proxima的心肠。

Aunt Proxima沉默了半晌，才开口道：“告诉我，你为什么会跟你的女儿分离。”

Loki一听她这话，就知道她非但不会向她的上级提及，还要借此折磨他一番：“因为...因为我未婚先孕，是一个...不检点的人。诸神认为我品行不端没有资格抚育一个孩子，我只能成为使徒为主教生下更多的孩子，以此赎罪，请求诸神的原谅。”

“不错，感化中心教给你的东西一点都没忘。”他又怎么会忘？他曾经是同一批使女、使徒当中最倔强的一个，不知多少个晚上已经睡下的他被嬷嬷们拖起来，强光照射着，在耳边反反复复地听着他们的“宣教”；白天的时候，嬷嬷手里拿着电击的棍子，其他使女、使徒围坐成一圈，而他被迫坐在圈子的中央，看着他们指着他一遍一遍地述说他的“罪状”，如同一团乱麻的脑子也只好把他们的话深深地印在了里面。

“那你应该知道，你与女儿分离之苦是你自找的，你必须自己承担一切后果。幸好诸神宽容，只要你能赎罪，他们就会重新接纳你。不要妄想麻烦别人减轻你应受的痛苦。”Aunt Proxima一番话说得那叫一个义正严辞，不容辩驳。

“是。很抱歉，Aunt Proxima.”Loki知道很大几率会是这么一个结果，他想趁Aunt Proxima能好声气地跟他说几句话，再做做尝试，到头来也是自己又受了一回侮辱。这种话他也是听得多了，从最初的不屑一顾只当是疯言疯语，到后来不服气一定要理论几句，而现在，他只觉得有人用尖刀剖开他的心脏往里面堵了一块冰，冰血灌进大脑，游遍全身，从头到脚都凉透了。

Aunt Proxima没有再多说点什么，她不过略微点了一下头示意她已经听到了他的话，便拿着她的记录板离去了。

房子的正门打开又关上。Valkyrie这才从厨房里出来，她接过Loki手中的购物袋，轻轻地发出一声叹息。

 

同样是这一天早晨，Thor的日子就几乎平淡得与平时一样。

一个辗转难眠的夜晚过去，他纵然无法把接到Thanos Titan的急召回到阿斯加德当天就急匆匆奔赴Odin葬礼的情形赶出脑海，但天一亮，他又是那个没有思想、唯命是从的大主教司机了。

他起得很早，在自己的小房子里随意吃了些面包当作早餐，便到花园里擦洗大主教的车子。他不常这样做，只是今天他要开车把大主教载到数百公里外的泰坦教区，参加Thanos Titan主持的七名大主教才能参加的午餐会，而后是下午的大多数主教都会出席的大教会，为基列国的新规讨论投票。En Gast从不会多说工作上的事情，他说话的时候亲切随和，有时甚至还有点幽默，可他总是适可而止。

Thor瞥见Loki从房子里出来走向站在门口的那名使女，那抹红色的影子一直晃动在他的视野边缘。Loki走得从容不迫，甚至可以说是可笑地“端庄”。昨天晚上三言两语的交谈，他能感受到Loki对自己身份的愤怒，但似乎是受制于人，许多话到嘴边又硬生生地变了个样子。

在毕尔斯基尔尼尔路的时候，Thor也只在母亲邀请邻居们来家里的时候见过Loki，他曾邀过他几次一块儿去郊区的马场跑马，Loki每次都拒绝了，也不太与他和他的朋友一起打闹，宁愿乖巧地坐在那些夫人中间礼貌地答话。但那时的Loki总是挺直了腰杆精神饱满的，面色一直显得苍白，但Thor能在上面看见阳光，而不似现在白得病态。当时Loki虽只有十来岁，游走于那些夫人之间已相当有一名绅士的风范。在基列国见到他，Thor只觉得Loki好像被人抽干了灵魂一样，眼睛里充满惧怕和瑟缩，说话细声细气也不知是怕惊扰了谁，使徒的红长袍一裹，低着头，双手交叠在腹前，人也没了旧阿斯加德时的意气风发。

他正擦着车出神，听见Gast在后面叫他，才反应过来Loki和他的同伴已经走远了，而他也该载着大主教出门了。

虽然现在是四月份，正午的太阳却烤得人喘不上气来。大主教的专车把热浪隔绝在外，车载音响里传来的宗教音乐也能安定下人的心神。车子在泰坦教区的礼堂门口停稳，En Gast睁开眼睛收起脸上的疲惫之色，整理了一下衣襟，便精神抖擞地入了内。而Thor则把车子在外头停好，下了车与其他主教的司机汇到一块儿进入礼堂一层一个布置得非常简朴的房间里吃午餐。

司机们是比使女和使徒要自由一些，可他们能谈论的东西也不多，唯有那些帮家里的主教整理过文件的人才能有一些谈资——这在他们这个群体当中是可以被允许的，其余时候他们也只能说说盼望能早日分配到成年女性做妻子之类的事情。

Thor在司机当中是有些特殊。在旧阿斯加德，资讯再不发达的地区、再不喜欢关注新闻的人也都知道他们国家有一位立下赫赫战功的Odin元帅，不少人也知道Odin元帅和颇为年轻的第二任夫人育有一个独生子Thor，而Thor还有一个早年离家的异母姐姐Hela。Thor年少时对读书之事不感兴趣，便早早地被元帅送到军营里历练，退伍之后没在家里呆几天，就到各国游历去了。所以基列国的一切尘埃落定之后，大家看Thor的眼神也是有些不寻常的。他的异母姐姐是Thanos Titan的妻子，而他仅仅是一个还没分配到妻子的司机，他的同僚们私底下都担心他会是Thanos的眼线，直到他们发现Thor并没有任何特殊待遇，再加上他们也交流得多了以后才慢慢地放下了点戒备。

其实司机们的猜测也不无道理。饭后Thor来到洗手间门口，如今这种公开场合已经没有设立女洗手间的必要了，一个“正在维修”的警示牌立在门口，他却没有犹豫地绕过警示牌开门进去了。

“Thor，我的孩子，你最近怎么样了？”果不其然，Thanos Titan就在里面等着他。Thanos Titan是一个非常魁梧的人，即便是Thor如同天神般的身量站在他旁边也难免显得不够强壮，Thanos的面容与俊美相去甚远，面色也晦暗无光，但基列国众人皆盛赞他那颗如诸神下凡一般难能可贵、忧国忧民的心。

提到Thanos这个名字，Thor便时常会联想他回到已经成为基列国的阿斯加德的那一天。

“孩子，你的父亲病逝了，也没来得及见你最后一面，你要节哀。”

“孩子，基列国的建立也是你父亲的愿望，他没有得到诸神的眷顾没看到这一天，但我特地把你接回来，他在英灵殿知道此事，也就能安心了。”

“孩子，我知道你是一个成熟稳重的好孩子，能够担起大任。但你的资历尚浅，我只能先把你安排到Commader Gast身边做一名司机，他是一个值得信赖的人，他会多多关照你的。等到时机成熟，我就会把你升为主教。”

作为一个熟识Odin的人，Thanos在Thor面前便总是以慈祥长辈的面孔出现，和他讲话也总不忘称呼他为“孩子”，也以关心他为理由，隔段时间都要把他找去问问近况。

“还好。”Thor每次的回答都十分相似。

“Praise be.”Thanos虔诚地说道。

“近期你有发现什么反常现象吗？”Thanos收起了刚才的神情，话锋一转立即切入主题。

“据我的观察...没有。但是您也知道，我能接触的人和物都非常有限，恐怕会辜负您和诸神对我的期望。”Thor回忆了一下，谨慎地措辞道。

“这些都只是暂时的。我明白你的难处，你也要理解我和你姐姐的苦心。你还太年轻，需要在现在的位置上历练，我比任何人都希望你能早一点娶妻生子成为主教，可是我不能平白无故地干涉萨卡教区的事。”Thanos的几句话把理都占了，也向Thor讲明，想要改变现状只能由Gast提出给他升职，或者向Thanos提供重要的信息。

“是，我能理解。可我只能如实上报可疑的迹象，不能自己捏造。”Thor说道。

“当然。”Thanos善解人意地笑笑，“我听说OfEn有时候会在深夜下楼去？”

Thor心中有点诧异，看来还有别的人在向Thanos汇报那座房子里的动向，但他面上还是稳住了：“我晚上回到家以后都呆在自己的小屋里，十一点钟做完祷告就睡了，不太清楚主宅的情况。”末了，他加上了一句：“这是您从哪里听来的消息？”

“我知道你是个守规矩的好孩子。再过29天就是你父亲的两周年祭了，到时候我会和Commander Gast说一声，让你和Hela一起去Odin的坟前献花。”Thanos完全没有理会Thor的问题，岔开了话题。  
“谢谢您，Commander Titan.那...您需要我多注意OfEn吗？”Thor试探性地问道。

“你觉得他需要你多留个心眼吗？”Thanos却避开了正面回答。

“虽然我和OfEn在旧阿斯加德做过几年邻居，但在基列国我每天都和大主教在外面，与一名使徒的交流并不多。”Thor诚实答道，而后又补充了一句：“不过如果您需要，我可以跟OfEn走得近一些。”  
“你知道该怎么做。”Thanos沉默了一会儿，扯出一个阴阳怪气地笑。

Thor把这当作肯定回答的意思，他暂时还不知道Thanos的用意，也被Thanos此时的眼神盯得心里发毛，但至少他以后和Loki偷偷交谈的时候能多几分底气。

他确实始终对Odin的死心怀疑虑，可是在这个国家，似乎已经没有人还拥有旧阿斯加德的记忆了。Valkyrie当时忙着和基列国的军队战斗，直到兵败之后她才得知Odin病逝的消息；而Loki还在芙丽嘉纪念医院当住院医生，Odin的死亡报告就是他们医院发出的，他或多或少都听说过什么，而且没有什么人比在旧阿斯加德受过良好教育的使女、使徒更加憎恶基列国的一切了，Thor向Loki打探他父亲的死也是相对安全的。

怀着这样的心思，Thor向Thanos道别，他开门张望了一下发现周围没有人，快速走了出去，把“正在维修”的警告牌放到角落去，似什么都没发生一般回到了餐室里。


	6. 竞技场

晚上十点五十分，Loki站在他房间的窗户旁看着花园后门的动静。他换下了红色的衣袍，身上穿着略显宽大的休闲西装和皮鞋，这是他今天中午打开衣柜时看到的，想一想就知道这只可能与今晚的神秘行动有关。

这一天大主教回来得晚，平时若是过了晚上九点他还没现身，通常这一晚他也不会回来了。回来后Caroline留的晚饭他一点也没吃就把自己关进书房里，倒是Thor进厨房吃了点东西，其间他的视线一直找机会与Loki的目光相碰，好像是想暗示Loki什么，但Loki没在厨房久留就回到楼上去了。

十一点过五分，Loki还是站在原地，丝毫没有走动的迹象。他不知道Gast是在打什么算盘，提出的时间太晚，让他去的地方也怪，他不能贸然穿着这身不该出现在他身上的衣服出现在那里。

又过了五分钟，花园后门依旧安安静静。Loki轻声叹了一口气，准备把这套西装换下来的时候，从后门的灯柱后面走出来一个人，看身形很像En Gast.他也换下了平时的西服和黑色罩袍，穿着裁剪合适的黄色西装，西装外套还在路灯下闪着光。那人把身体转过来，朝阁楼的方向看了一眼，Loki急忙往后退了几步，看清是Gast的脸以后，又等了等不见有别的什么人出现，他这才出了房门往楼下走。

Gast见到姗姗来迟的Loki有些恼，但又暗自高兴Loki还算机灵，没有穿着显眼的表明身份的红袍子就下来。Loki刚要开口，立即被Gast一个手势制止了，他只打手势让Loki跟他过去，什么话也不要说。他们从花园后门出去，走了几分钟的路，走到路口的时候，一辆本没开车灯的车子慢慢停在他们旁边，打开了远光灯。

“上车吧。”Gas拉开了车门。

车子的司机是一个长相憨厚的人，他穿着在基列国极为少见的T恤，一身的肌肉几乎要把衣服撑破。

“我要带你去一个地方，先跟你说明白，回来以后不能对任何人提起。”Gast一上车，就颇为放松地靠在椅背上。

“您能告诉我那是什么地方吗？”

“竞技场。”Gast吐出一个含糊的地名，他没有透露更多信息的意思，话一说完就开始闭目养神。

竞技场。

Loki从没有听说过这个地方，但也不难猜测这是一个什么样的场所。

车开到路灯明亮的道路上，Loki发现正在开车的司机手上有些红肿和伤痕，这很可能就是“竞技场”留下的痕迹。Gast今晚不光换了衣服，脸上还扑了粉画了眼线，一抹蓝色从他的下唇中央画至下巴尖处，他的身上完全没有“主教”的影子了，把他放到旧阿斯加德的任何一个夜店都不会显得突兀。Gast这个打扮最多只是去竞技场当个观众，而Loki穿着一套西服，应该也不至于会被拉上场。白天Loki的神经一直紧绷着，到现在感觉大脑运转得有些倦怠，他也靠在椅背上不再多想。

拜《基列法典》所赐，路上行驶的车辆很少，一个多小时的车程从Gast家所在的主教住宅区驶过行政文化区、平民住宅区边缘然后逐渐驶入人烟稀少的地带，周围环境愈加荒凉。一路上经过了五六个关卡，每个关卡的士兵见到这辆车都没有上前详细盘查，只是走过场一般随意问了司机两句便给他们放行，连看都没看坐在车后座的人一眼。

车子在一个写着“危险！禁止通行！”的插得歪歪扭扭的木牌子前停下来，木牌子后面的一大片地都用残缺不全的铁丝网围了起来。司机对着锈迹斑斑的大铁门闪了几下灯，两个武士打扮的人走过来，他们手里没有端着机枪，但制服上别着电击枪。

Gast把头从车窗伸出去和他们打了个招呼，那两人各自拿出一个遥控器按下中间的大按钮，然后拉开铁门。司机绕过那块木牌子朝前开进去，最终在那一大片土地上唯一的一栋脚手架还没拆下来的并不算高的烂尾楼前停下。楼前停着几排和他们一样的车，那些空洞的窗子没有并透露出一丝人的气息，破败的楼体在夜晚只显得有些可怕。

“啊！我们到了！”Gast轻快地说，他很快地下了车，在这栋烂尾楼前放松地伸了个懒腰。

“过来，OfEn！”Gast招呼Loki往大楼里走，司机也从车上下来跟在他们后头，目光紧盯着Loki.

走近以后Loki才看清楚了，脚手架是真材实料搭建在大楼外面的，但不论是斑驳的外墙还是黑洞洞的窗子，无一不是粉刷的成果。两个门童从里面迎出来，眼睛里只有Gast，脸上都堆起讨好的笑。他们的制服上也别着电击枪。

由门童指引着进了漆成黑色的大门，里面又是别样的风光了。这是一个大堂，除了门童和武士外不见其他人。天花板很高，但是大堂的面积不大，两队武士分别守在两边的通道上，通道尽头各有一扇门。Loki脚踩在白色大理石地板上，正对着一部用金色装点的电梯，四周的墙壁刷成红白相间的颜色，配上无处不在的水晶灯，晃得人眼睛难受。

门童在Gast耳边低声说了什么，Gast点一点头，挥挥手让他们离去，而后他对司机说道：“Hulk，过去准备吧，别让我失望。”那个名叫Hulk的司机活动着手腕往右边的通道去了，守卫在那条通道的武士明显不如左边通道的神经紧绷，他们当中甚至有的人还向Hulk点头微笑。

“你跟我来。”Gast领着Loki上了电梯，电梯里只有“上”、“下”两个按钮。

“今天带你过来，是Caroline总说你精神过度紧张，不利于怀孕，所以我在职权之内让你放松一下，你只别给我惹事就行。”Gast告诫道。

“是。”每天病歪歪的大主教夫人却比谁都要心细。也许是心善。其他主教的夫人就怕使女、使徒得了自己丈夫的一丝优待，Caroline反倒还在乎使徒的精神状况。

电梯门再次打开的时候，首先出现的是一个配色和大堂一样但是灯光昏暗些的大厅，里面人员混杂——楼下汽车里的人大概都在这里了，有半躺在沙发或扶手椅上穿着各式男装、手里拿着雪茄的男人，他们身边围着几个穿吊带上衣和超短裙浓妆艳抹的女人，有的人身边还跪着敞开胸口穿着紧身裤的年轻男人往他们嘴边递着伏特加。香水味、烟味和烈酒的味道夹杂在一起，开得很足的冷气吹在身上，Loki禁不住打了个喷嚏。

“先生们！”En Gast一出电梯门就兴致高昂地说，厅里马上安静下来，慵懒地坐着的男士们忙推开缠在自己身上的各色男女坐直了身子，Loki不自在地站开了一些，所幸也没有人的目光停留在他身上。

“今天的擂台赛将在十五分钟之后开始！请你们到自己的位置上观看！”他的话音一落，厅内立即是一片欢呼之声。而后他们陆续从座位上站起来，一手搂过几个年轻男女，摸着他们裸露在外的皮肤，或是掐了一把他们的屁股，端着酒穿过大厅尽头样式古典的门往各自的坐席去了。

 

“Brother！”一名穿着算是正经的主教从不远处的高背沙发上站起来，朝Gast张开了双臂赢过来。他的脸上有好几道红色的长伤疤，新生的瘢痕组织又过度增生，让他的脸也扭曲变形十分骇人。

“Brother.”Gast只轻轻拍了一下对方的背算是拥抱，“你远道而来辛苦了！请随我到包厢里去！”他的话语可比肢体语言热情得多，说完他领着那名主教往大厅尽头的门走去，回过头向Loki使了一个眼色。Loki跟在他们后头，脖子忍不住向前探，想听清楚他们在说些什么。

“我一直想把海德拉教区的俱乐部搞得有意思一些，您的竞技场建设得真是别出心裁。”听这话，这名主教在海德拉教区是个大人物，说不定就是Commander Johann Shmidt——海德拉教区的大主教，在Thanos发动政变的时候率领他的军队为基列国攻下了旧阿斯加德的几大重要城市。

Gast大笑了几声，对海德拉教区的主教说了点什么，两人相互恭维了几句，然后勾肩搭背地咬起了耳朵，进了专门为Gast和他的宾客准备的大包厢。包厢里有两张相邻的长沙发，正对着一块巨大的防弹玻璃窗，是观看擂台赛的绝佳位置。Gast和他的客人一人在一张沙发上落了座，两人中间只隔了一张放果盘的小圆桌。Loki也被包厢里的侍者请了过去，但他一个人坐在Gast那张沙发的另一头，和主教们保持着距离。其余的主教就带着合自己眼缘的妓女、男妓坐在包厢下面的用隔音玻璃封了顶的观众席上，再加上总有其他教区的主教慕名而来，观众席上的位置也坐得差不多了。

他们刚坐下，吃了几口水果，擂台赛就开始了。上场的选手只戴了一个头盔勉强作为护具，Gast的卫冕冠军Hulk一上场就博得了满堂喝彩，他把上衣脱去，露出一身与身材比例并不协调的结实肌肉来，手上还戴着指虎。

Hulk如同一头狂躁不已的公牛，弓起身子，神经紧绷，双眼布满血丝，脸红得像要滴出血来，喘着粗气，拳头攥攥得紧紧的，只差没用脚刨地了。他轻而易举就能把对手提到半空，不过是一拳打过去就叫人飞出几米远，撞到坚硬的墙壁反弹到地上连动弹的力气也没了。而Hulk没有就此罢休，只见他压制在对手身上，把对手的头盔一把扯开，每一拳都冲着脸上砸去。几拳之后就血溅四方，那时人还挣动得厉害想要反抗，只是强烈求生欲望驱使之下的挣扎落在Hulk身上也不过是些钝痛，不能伤害他分毫。再下去几拳对方便脑浆迸裂，人也没了生气。这个人很快就被拖下去，Hulk没有休息，也没人清洁场地，下一个“挑战者”就被推上场了。

挑战者们的血液和体液混合着洒在地面上，观众席里的叫好声愈发高昂，Gast也明显的好兴致，在包厢里打碟助兴。海德拉教区的主教一杯杯威士忌喝下去，也不似之前那样拘谨，也可能是酒喝多了的缘故，和着音乐扭起了腰。Loki坐在一旁的姿势有些僵硬，他本是见惯血和人体组织的人，今天晚上坐在这里只看得头皮发麻。

他熬过多少个通宵，背了多少厚得跟砖头似的专业书，练习了多少遍临床技能，他学的是救人的本事，在这里却看到一条条鲜活的生命以这种残忍的方式草率地终结了，而观看的人群，基列国的执政者们，左拥右抱，开怀畅饮，只当这是一个普通的夜晚，一种本就属于他们的逍遥快活。他只能紧紧抓着一边沙发的扶手才不至于失态，鼓膜被那电音刺激得难受，空腹已久的胃也痉挛起来，他感到一阵恶心，出于本能反应就站起来往门口跑。

“我去——”包厢里的设施一应俱全，他还没编出个夺门而出的理由。

“凌晨四点，门口见！”Gast正在兴头上，也无意约束Loki，竞技场虽然是主教们娱乐放松的好地方，可是该有的警卫力量一点也不少，能看住在里面供人赏玩的男男女女不说，要参加擂台赛的人也是一个都没跑出去过。

Loki出了包厢反手把门关上，扶着血红的墙干呕了几声，胃里又像是有东西涌上来一样，他慌忙扫视着周围，总算看到一个不起眼的指示牌，冲进这层楼尽头的公共洗手间抱着马桶呕吐起来。

胃里的食物在几个小时前就已经消化干净，他只能吐出一些酸水来，也觉得好受了一些。他走到洗手台边，没去看镜子中自己的映像，打开水龙头洗了手，漱了漱口，最后洗了一把脸，想着一会儿该往哪里去，但几个尖酸刻薄的声音打断了他的思绪。

“是他吗？”

“就是他！”

“喂！”

“叫你呢！”

Loki从镜子里看见三个男妓打扮的人把他堵在了洗手间里，心中本有些不解，但很快也明白是怎么回事了。

“你就是Laufey的儿子？”

“你看看你爹把我们都害成什么样子了。”

“你倒还人模人样的搞了一套这个衣服穿，每天给大主教当牛做马的你很享受吧？”

平时走在路上Loki总能感觉到约顿海姆裔使徒们厌恶的眼神，在这里他们总算能把自己的厌恶和愤怒表现出来了。

“我与你们都是一样的，被迫——”

“被迫？你是说，Laufey去找Thanos是被谁胁迫的吗？”

“不是，可是——”

“‘诸神的指引，无上的荣光’，就是这两句从Laufey嘴里吐出来的玩意儿让我们天天只能撅起屁股给这帮禽兽操。”

“Laufey还标榜自己为约顿海姆后裔的领头人，我呸！他没资格管自己叫约顿裔！”

“看你这窄腰翘臀，不留在这里跟我们哥几个作伴，真是可惜了！”

“他们带走了我的孩子迫使我成为使徒，我们都是一样的人，何必跟我过不去呢？”Loki的背紧贴着瓷砖，觉得有些头晕目眩，他们三个人又是典型的身材高大的约顿裔，他不动声色地环顾四周，一时也找不到能用作武器的物件。他恐怕是凶多吉少。

“你们听见了吗？他居然说自己和我们是一样的人。

“和他老爹一个德行。今晚不好好教训他，我们约顿人的苦就是白受了。”

“行了，别跟他那么多废话，趁那些人都在看比赛，赶紧吧！”

他们当中的一个人不耐烦了，反手把洗手间的门关了，指挥大家朝Loki紧逼过去。他们接触不到Laufey，也没有胆子对主教们做些什么，就只能在一个和他们同样生活在水深火热当中的人身上撒撒气，把他们身上的痛苦十倍百倍地加诸别人身上，他们似乎就能好受些了。

“嘿，男孩儿们！都在这儿做什么呢？”洗手间的门被推开了，先是伸进来一截雪白的戴着镀金镯子的胳膊，手指甲上涂着鲜红的甲油，然后传来略微沙哑又柔媚的女声。


	7. Lorelei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章含drug暗示。

进来的女子身材高挑，穿着亮粉色的上衣，衣服的带子在后背绑着一个大蝴蝶结，露出的肚脐上穿着一个脐环，黑色的皮裤紧紧地绷在身上，勾勒出她迷人的臀部。她的一头红发披在肩上，脖子上戴着一个金色的项圈，化着烟熏妆，嘴唇红艳，身上的廉价香水味有些刺鼻。Loki觉得她的面孔有点眼熟，一时又想不起来究竟是谁。

“你来这做什么？”男妓们见到是她，一身的凶狠残忍迅速不见了。

“来看看你们是不是惹事了。”她意有所指地朝Loki的方向点点头，说出的话有几分俏皮，脸上却严肃极了。

“这里没你的事。”

“我知道。”女子说道，丝毫没有离去的意思，反而从胸口摸出一小包灰绿色的粉末：“我只是觉得你们需要这个。”

“你什么意思？”男妓觉得受到了冒犯，说话的语气又生硬了起来。

“我是想说，”她把那包灰绿色粉末往说话的男妓手里递，可后者刻意把手挪开没有去接：“他是Laufey的儿子，你们现在报复他只是图了一时痛快，别做傻事。”她的声音也不再故作婉媚，靠在墙角的Loki猛地战栗了一下，他，他知道她是谁了。

“你知道Laufey对我们做了——”

“我知道，我知道。”她安抚道，上前去给了那名男妓一个拥抱：“Dave已经死了，我不能再失去你们了。”

洗手间里安静了下来，最终那三名男妓互相使了眼色，恶狠狠地瞪了Loki一眼，还是决定离去了。

“拿着这个。”女子再次把那包粉末往他们手里塞。

“不了。”

“你们需要这个，趁着今晚他们都坐在外面，不会有人打扰你们。”她挡着他们的去路，坚持把手中的小袋子递过去。当竞技场的性工作者们觉得日子太难熬的时候，就只能借助这个短暂地逃离这里。

“好吧。”

“多谢了。”

 

眼见那三名男妓离去，女子忙走到Loki身边扶着他：“你怎么样？”

“我没事。”Loki轻轻挣开她的搀扶自己站稳，又仔仔细细地看了面前的女子：“Lorelei.”

她的眼角有些湿润。她已经很久没有听过别人叫自己的名字了，她在这里听得最多的，就是“婊子”、“荡妇”，稍微有些礼节的“客人”，也只会叫她在这里的称呼。

“你...你怎么在这里？我以为，我以为你们逃出去了。”Loki说不上来自己是什么心情，他没想到在这里能见到他的旧友，重逢本是值得高兴的事，但是放在基列国，放在Lorelei的装扮上，怎么也让人高兴不起来，更何况他以为她早逃了出去。

“说来话长。我们先离开这里，他们...都知道你在这儿了。”Lorelei被送进竞技场也有一年多了，Loki提起他们一起逃离感化中心的经历，她只觉得遥远和陌生。

出了洗手间，有几名衣着鲜艳的妓女、男妓进了Gast的包厢。从洗手间的旁边开着一扇通往竞技场观众席的门可以看到，场内正在进行中场休息，年轻男女被赶到场地中央和着Gast的电音舞曲扭动身躯，一时脱不开身。主教们的眼睛都落在他们身上，无暇顾及其他。Lorelei带着Loki快速穿越走廊，走到尽头转过一个拐角就看见了八部电梯，电梯的门也贴了金色的花纹。这些电梯里的按键没有显示数字，只是用不同的颜色进行区分，Lorelei不假思索地按下了最上端的绿色按钮。他们要去的地方应该是她的房间了。

进房间关好门，一打开灯，不等Loki看清房间的模样，也不等他适应一下房间里让人窒息的香水  
味，Lorelei便紧紧地抱住了他，忍不住哭出声：“我以为你死了。我们都以为你死了。”

我希望我死了。

这是Loki心里一闪念的想法，但很快他就把这个念头遏制住了，他什么也没说，只是拍了拍Lorelei的背。

 

他和Lorelei本是艾伊拉学院的同学，四年级毕业以后同在芙丽嘉纪念医院参加住院医师培训。上学的时候，她都是学校里最漂亮的姑娘，男友总是一个接一个地谈，但任凭谁也留不住她的心，云霄飞车般地恋爱一两个月以后，又坦然地分手。直到她偶然认识了一个神盾局的职员，心思便安定了下来，还生下了一个女儿。两人虽没登记结婚，但和和美美的也不在乎一个仪式。至于后来，事情发生得太突然，太令人措手不及，等她反应过来的时候，她的视野就被局限在感化中心灰扑扑的水泥墙了，她的女儿和男友也不知所踪。

几个星期以后，Loki和一批有过生育的约顿海姆裔男性也一起被带到了感化中心。无论感化中心的嬷嬷们白天里对他们讲了什么，到深夜的时候，趁着嬷嬷们都去睡了，他们总是要爬起来互相鼓励，不被她们控制了思想，坚信这荒唐的国度生存不久。

渐渐地深夜里起来的人越来越少了，甚至他们还会不满晚上的睡眠受到打扰，忍着不去举报也是因为他们的孩子都被基列国带走重新分配给部分主教家庭的缘故。“Compliance will be rewarded.”*这句话就像一个毒瘤，在他们的脑子里疯长，四处转移，侵吞他们的自由意志。

《无限原石法案》执行的前一周，Loki、Lorelei和其他几名使女、使徒，先是借着去洗手间的机会打晕了监管他们的嬷嬷，然后偷了一辆运送使女、使徒用的小货车，他们当中的一名使徒裹了一件黑袍子盖住里面红色的衣衫，坐在驾驶座上，其余的人都坐在后面，拉上了火红的窗帘。

刚开始的时候很顺利，外面有着“感化中心”标志的车子，加上一名开车的身着黑衣的男性司机，也没有引起什么怀疑。几个小时以后，他们在一条偏僻的小道被一辆黑色的SUV拦截，上面下来两个全副武装的士兵。他们不过盘问了开车的使徒几句，就露了馅。 一个士兵粗暴地撞开小货车的车门，开车的使徒回过神来猛地踩下油门，站在车门边用枪指着他的士兵几颗子弹都打在了防弹玻璃上，但不巧Loki和另外一个坐在门边的使女被拖拽下来，身上也受了伤。小货车上的其他人安然无恙，却再不敢停留，绝尘而去。只是没想到这辆小货车还没行驶多久，就被几辆SUV合围，车上的人后来多被送去了竞技场之类的需要性工作者的地方。

Loki和另一名使女被抓回来以后就被单独关押着，他不知道对方的情况，但他自己始终都不肯屈服。嬷嬷们电击他、用藤条把他的双脚打出血来；在他好不容易有点睡意的时候把他拖起来，让那些“教养良好”的使女和使徒轮番对他进行言语上的羞辱；后来断了他的饭食，只给他点水喝，也没能让他动摇。

直到《法案》执行的那一天，Thanos Titan亲自来到感化中心带走了Loki，不过几天的功夫就让他只敢臣服于基列国的统治。

 

“我没死。”Loki在她的耳边说道。

Lorelei松开了他，她擦了擦眼泪，把Loki让进房间里。这个房间和普通酒店的大床房布置得差不多，不过面积要大上一些，在落地窗前装饰般地摆了一张圆桌和两把椅子。King size的大床占据了大半空间，一边的透明床头柜里摆放着一些道具供主教挑选使用，另一边的床头柜上面放着一个药瓶和一个空杯子。

“坐吧，他们不会到这里来找你。”Lorelei把电热水壶插上，又从储物柜里拿出两个茶包和一包饼干来，旁若无人地把绷得她难受的裤子扯下来，一边穿上一条相对宽松些的短裤一边说道：“你也别把他们的话往心里去。前几天，Dave刚被一个主教折磨致死，大家都不好过。”

“他们应该去报复Laufey.”Loki恶毒地想象着Laufey为他的所作所为付出代价的场景。

“人们总是很容易被仇恨蒙蔽双眼。”Lorelei把煮开的水倒进放好茶包的白瓷杯子里，端过去放在了圆桌上，“但是报复了Laufey又能解决什么问题呢？”

Loki沉默了。

他恨极了他的亲生父亲——那个主动向Thanos提出约顿海姆裔男性也是可贵生育资源的人，但他心底里也知道，不是Laufey也会是别人，他们逃不掉成为使徒的命运。即便他们可以侥幸逃脱，有过非婚生子的适龄女性也一样会被抓进感化中心。

“没有任何事情能得到改变。”Loki闷闷地说。

“你想改变这些事吗？”Lorelei坐在床边，看着他的眼睛问道。

“你这是什么意思？”Loki听出来她话里有话，一个想法在他的脑子里汇聚而成。

“如果你有机会，你愿意改变它吗？”她又问了一遍，面上带着温柔的笑，眼里却是再认真不过。

“他们带走了Sleipnir，我什么也做不了。”一想到女儿，Loki的心又抽痛起来。他喝了一口热茶，让痉挛着的胃舒服一些。

“Sleipnir？我以为她在Faustina那里。”Lorelei和Loki的关系一直不错，她知道他和Albert的事，在Loki怀孕生产的过程中也充当了陪同的作用。

Albert离开阿斯加德一个多月以后Loki才发觉自己怀孕了，孩子是个意外，他也没有通知她另一个父亲的打算。幸好孩子的预产期在春假时期，再加上他那与Laufey离婚十几年的母亲过来照顾，他才比较顺利地生下了孩子而没有耽误学业。Loki把孩子放在身边带了几个月，但医学生繁重的课业让他分身乏术，而Faustina也不能长期留在阿斯加德，他就只好让母亲把Sleipnir带回亚尔夫海姆，他一有假期就过去看望她们。

“他们把Sleipnir弄回了阿斯加德。我也不知道妈妈怎么样了。”他的情绪更加低落了，他的母亲也可能被卷进这些事情又让他感到不安。

“你见到她了？”

“没有。但Thanos给我看了她的照片。他们从不让我们见自己的孩子。”

“你...确定她在基列国？我是说，毕竟他们只给你看了照片，不是吗？”Lorelei问这话的时候有些谨慎，她能感觉到Loki因为她的这一连串质疑有点烦躁。

“是。可那张照片是在Thanos家里拍的，我在那里做过使徒，不会看错，更不会认错Sleipnir.”他的声音不自觉地扬高了不少。

“Loki，那只是张照片，他们曾经——”

“我不能拿我的孩子去冒险！每个人都对我说，基列国不会对一个孩子下手，我不必担心。但他们都不知道，Thanos是怎么对我说，我要是再不遵守基列国的法律…现在的孩子不好养活，病得住进PICU，全身插满了管子，也不少见。”他说着全身都跟着抖动起来，眼眶发红，本搭在椅子上的手用力地抓着扶手，像是要把自己身上的痛传递出去一般。

Lorelei轻声叹了一口气，前倾身体把手放在他的膝头，最终还是说道：“父母遇上孩子的事，都很难保持清醒，你——”

“用不着你告诉我该做什么！你倒是很清醒，成天呆在竞技场里，也没有生育孩子的压力和风险，多自在快活！”他几乎要从椅子上跳起来。没人能理解他的痛苦，他的艰难，她与他说话的时候竟然能如此平静。他故意在言语上尖酸刻薄，讽刺她的处境，也要把她拉入痛苦当中。

“你想知道我是怎么保持清醒的？”她没想到他会口不择言说出这种话，她猛地收回了手往后坐了一些。她张口，眼泪就这样流下来，流过嘴角。她用手胡乱地擦着，深吸几口气才说道：“我在国境线旁边被我的男朋友，我孩子的父亲，那个本应该保护我们的人，用电击枪打中抓回来。我不知道我的女儿去了哪里，她才七个月大，我连她是死是活都不知道。我每天在这儿，当一个妓女，偶尔有一点那些主教施舍的东西。我每天对他们的笑，迎合他们的所有要求，可只有我自己知道，男人们的弱点在哪里。我——”

“Lorelei，我不是这个意思。我一想到Sleipnir，我就什么也顾不了了。抱歉，我没有伤害你的意思。”Loki知道自己过分了，他一时也慌了神。他起来想去给她一个拥抱，却被她避开了，他停在那里不知道该做什么，只能一遍又一遍地重复“抱歉”。

“我的Rose也在他们那里。”她从床头柜的抽屉里拿出纸巾，擤了擤鼻子，平复了心情：“可你自己也知道，我们的孩子不能在这里长大。”

“我只想Sleipnir活着，最起码我不能害死她。”

“她在这里究竟能不能算作‘活着’。这是我每天都在担心的事，我不相信你没有过。”

“我改变不了什么，我只要——”

“我不明白为什么你们都失去了斗志失去了希望？我们是最应该——”

“Lorelei你不要再说了。上次我满怀斗志充满希望的时候，把Sleipnir拖入了Thanos的视线，我不能再做威胁到她的事情。”

“我不是要你不顾孩子的安危，我们不能像之前那样莽撞了。神盾局，他们没有全军覆没，他们在无人区，和旧阿斯加德的一部分人在一块儿。”

“神盾局？我不敢相信你在替他们做事。”

“我不是在替谁做什么，我想看着那些道貌岸然的人下地狱！我一个人是做不到的，就算我逃出去了，我的女儿也会留在这种畸形的环境里长大。我在这里是想明白了，我不在乎我是在给谁传递消息，只要他们的目的是推翻基列国，我也不会在乎自己能不能活着看到那一天，只要我的孩子不会重蹈我的覆辙。”她说得慷慨激昂，眼里像是烧着一团火，闪烁着让基列国的主教最害怕的光。

“但是我在这里能收集的消息太局限了，我需要你的帮助，如果你觉得这会让你涉险，就当我没说过，我们也不知道多久才能再见上一面。神盾局在找一个人，Thor Odinson，如果——”

几声清脆的敲门声打断了她的话，Loki本想告诉她，Thor就是Gast家里的司机，可她警觉地对他摇了摇头示意他不要说话。她站起来，把房里的灯都关了，只剩下门口昏暗的廊灯，她弄乱自己的头发装作睡眼惺忪的模样，打开了门。

“小姐，我是来见我儿子的。”

 

*原为《神盾局特工》中九头蛇洗脑时的用句。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里的Lorelei虽然顶着美艳女妖的名字，但就性格方面还是比较接近美梦小姐姐（《天赋异禀》第一季）。


	8. The Playground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章神盾局专场，含神盾局西皮Philinda和Fitz-Simmons，含极少量从电视剧中抽取的梗（不影响阅读）。

无人区，神盾局基地“The Playground”.

“再提醒我一次，我们到底是为什么非要找到Thor Odinson不可？”Tony Stark坐在会议桌边，靠在转椅上嚼着蓝莓干。他并不隶属于神盾局，只是在特殊时期与神盾局有合作，在会议桌边有了一席之地。

“他是Odin元帅的儿子。”Steve Rogers说道，对Tony手里的蓝莓干皱了皱眉。他本是阿斯加德军队里的一名上尉，奉命令疏散平民时被政变军打散，与上级失去了联络，就跟随着神盾局一路保护部分平民到了基地。因他在平民当中有相当的影响力和号召力，也成为了时时出现在神盾局内部会议桌边的一员。

“Wow，我倒是希望自己有个这样的好爹。在我们都不知道自己能不能活到明天的时候，还要想方设法去找一个，鬼知道有什么用的人。”Tony像全然没有察觉Steve对他的不满一样，甚至还在说完之后冲对方举起自己手里的零食问道：“来一点吗？”

“首先我们都知道自己能活到明天，”Maria Hill冷冷地说，“其次你确实有一个给你留下了史塔克工业和方舟反应炉概念的好爹。”

“女士们先生们，我们都很感谢Mr. Stark对The Playground的能源供应作出的贡献，”坐在正前方的Philip Coulson微笑着出来打圆场道，Nick Fury失踪以后他就成了神盾局里主持大局的人，然后他又对着Steve补充了一句：“当然Captain Rogers和其他人对这里的正常运转也一样功不可没。”说完他扫视过坐在两侧的几人：“但是让我们回到这次会议的主题上来。我今天早上得到医疗团队的好消息，Heimdall恢复得很好，等他做完今天的检查就会加入我们。我想他会给我们一个详细的解释。”

“所以我们现在就坐在这里干等着？”Tony把剩下的蓝莓干尽数倒入口中，“提前说一句，目前的方舟反应炉还达不到我们的预定目标，我还有很多研究工作要做。”

“抱歉，让大家久等了。”会议室的玻璃门被推开，Jemma Simmons带着歉意的笑，推着Heimdall走了进来：“Dr. Strange和Dr. Palmer坚持做一个全面的检查，所以来迟了一点。值得庆幸的是，Heimdall比我们预想的情况要好，他现在已经基本恢复了。”

 

Thanos发动政变前夕，Heimdall接到Odin的密令让他逃离这个国家，隐姓埋名，找到Thor再见机行事。他在逃亡途中暴露了行踪，九死一生的时候被神盾局的撤离人员所救，但他还是在后来的爆炸中受了重伤，昏迷之前的最后一句话就是让他们找到Thor。

他们把Heimdall带回基地，当时的医疗条件还太简陋，只是暂时保住了他的性命。他昏迷了一段时间才醒过来，因为之前脑外伤导致大脑功能受损，又经过了大半年的康复训练，今天才能进入会议室里。

Heimdall坐在轮椅上，他看起来还是虚弱，露在病服外面的手臂带着骇人的伤疤，目光逐一扫过会议室里的每一个人，把他们打量了个遍，最后回到Coulson身上，向他点了点头算是打了招呼。

“恐怕我没有你们想知道的信息。”他直截了当地说道。

“如果你能说得明白些，会对我们很有帮助的。”Coulson和坐在他右手边的Melinda May交换了一个眼神，再对Heimdall说。

“Odin元帅在Thanos发动政变之前悄悄地约见了我，那时候他已经被Thanos监视起来了。”Heimdall自己控制着轮椅来到Coulson旁边看着坐着的众人说道：“他对Thanos的野心有所察觉，但是当时的他退休多年已无力阻止，所以三年前让Thor从军队里退出来，去其他几个国家游历。我不知道Odin元帅和Thor交代了什么，但他冒着被Thanos发现的危险约见我，告诉我先逃出去，然后一定要找到Thor.我知道的就只有这么多。”

“这真是给了我们很大的帮助。”Tony讽刺道。

“所以我们在不知道Thor掌握了什么信息的情况下，要在基列国境内找到他。”Steve总结道。

“我为Odin元帅做了几十年的事，他不能拦住Thanos的举动，但他一定会有所准备。我相信他让Thor在国外游历不只是让他出去长长见识。”Heimdall坚定地说。

“Odin的女儿嫁给了Thanos，我很难相信你口中的Odin的立场。”基于这一点，Tony对Heimdall所说的一切都抱着怀疑。

“Hela很早就离开了家，她和Odin元帅一直没有联系，哪怕是她和Thanos结婚，Odin元帅都是从朋友那里听来的。”一提起Odin的长女，Heimdall难免感到有些心痛。

Odin家的孩子都是他看着长大的，Hela的母亲去世得早，她十几岁时Odin和Frigga结婚，后来就生下了Thor.Hela一直怨恨父亲对她和母亲的忽视，她母亲重病的时候Odin还在外面打仗，连母亲去世Odin也抽不开身。直到葬礼都办完了，Odin才从战场上回来给他的妻子献上了一束花。后来不论继母还是Odin对Hela怎么补偿，她都不愿意领他们的情，一成年就从这个家里搬出去了，再也没有回来过。

“听得我都要同情Odin的处境了。九界里最受人尊敬的元帅，家庭竟然如此不幸！两任妻子都早逝，女儿不认他这个父亲，儿子——”Tony把他手里的蓝莓干包装袋捏得很响，满不在乎地说。

“Mr. Stark！你能不能对这件事认真一点？我们在这里讨论的是可能能够推翻基列国的方法！”Steve看不惯Tony的态度，终于忍不住出言指责。

“我非常认真地找到了你话里的关键词：可能。我在这里向大家解释一下可能是什么意思，可能，意味着我们并不能得到确定的答案。”

“但那是值得尝试的！就像你在实验室里做研究的时候，实验结果也不具有确定性。”

“瞧啊！这位金发帅哥都要把我噎得说不出话来了！我做实验是经过精密的设计和计算的，结果是可控的。”

“索科维亚实验室爆炸也是可控的吗？那么多无辜的人——”

“你又有多在意人命呢？每个被派去基列国的人都能活着回来吗？看在诸神的份上，我们可是在说基列国！Thanos甚至可以把屠刀对着自己的亲生女儿砍！”

“先生们，谢谢你们！”Coulson不得不扯着嗓子打断Tony和Steve的争吵。

“我想我要把Heimdall推回去了，他需要休息。”Simmons趁此机会赶紧道。

“如果您再想起了什么，请务必告知我们。”Coulson俯下身对Heimdall说。

“当然。”Heimdall不假思索答应下来，但他又补充道：“不过我想应该没有别的什么了，抱歉。”

 

“我同意Captain Rogers的看法。现在各国都持观望态度，不愿意与我们接触，而Thor此前按照Odin元帅的吩咐一直在国外，他说不定能给我们带来很大帮助。这值得一试。”等到Simmons推了Heimdall出去，Coulson说道。

“你同意他的任何看法。”Tony翻了个白眼。

“Coulson是对的。”May简短干脆地表了态。

“你愿意追随他进坟墓。”Tony没有好声气地说。

“除非你能想出更好的办法，Tony.”Hill说道，“现在的状况是，基列国在积极与邻国沟通获取他们的支持，而我们甚至都不能轻易到地面上去。找到Thor是一个方向，也是我们可以做的。”

“四比一，Mr. Stark.”Steve一锤定音。

“Well，你们想去追求虚假的希望请自便，我还有实实在在的工作要做。”说完Tony就起身离开了会议室。

 

“Tony的话也不是没有道理，”Hill看着其余三人，有些担忧，“Grant Ward叛变以后，出卖了不少我们的潜藏特工。现在能和我们保持联系的，就只有Romanoff了。”

“这是我的提议，我去基列国内找他。”Steve挺直了腰杆，颇为郑重地说。

“但你遭到了通缉，我们都是。贸然行动太危险了。”Coulson说道，“Thor可能并不知道他父亲的盘算，我们不能把重心都放在这里，我们自己还是要继续和其他国家进行接触。”而后他转头对May说：“等一下让Daisy联系Romanoff，把这个任务交给她。”

“Coulson！May！”Daisy Johnson一把推开会议室的门，拿着一个平板电脑风风火火地闯了进来，见会议室里还有其他人后向他们点了点头，然后又不等自己在会议桌边站稳，就说道：“Romanoff已经超过一周没有和我们联系了，我按照《紧急协议2》联系她也无人应答，刚才我和Fitz找不到她的坐标了。”

“她是在哪里失去踪迹的？”May镇定地问道。

“多玛姆教区。”Daisy操作着平板电脑，继续道：“八天前，她追查基列国的毒品运转情况潜入多玛姆教区，然后就没有消息了。我们这里记录的有关多玛姆教区的情况不多，对我们没什么帮助。”

“我们先不必过于担心。根据Romanoff的情报，基列国境内对科技产品控制得极为严格，基本上只有医院才能使用现代科技，Ward的叛变对我们造成的损失没有联络情况上反映得那么糟糕。抓捕到一个‘罪人’基列国会大肆宣扬，我们不会过了这么多天还听不到任何风声，很大可能只是Romanoff近期不能和我们联络。”Coulson安慰道。

“但是这也给我们带来了很大麻烦，我们在基列国内完全失去了眼睛和耳朵。”Hill冷静地指出。

“也不尽然。”May说道，“尼福尔海姆分部的Agent Campbell上周借着运送货物的机会，在萨卡教区的竞技场发展了一个线人，是那里的妓女Lisa.”尼福尔海姆对基列国一直态度暧昧，在货品往来上也是睁一只眼闭一只眼。

“她可靠吗？”Hill没有马上松一口气，反而警惕地问。他们经不起再封闭一条进入基列国的路了。

“她是Grant Ward的女朋友，原名Lorelei。她是被Ward亲手抓回基列国的。”一提起那个为了自己性命和仕途连亲人都可以出卖的前神盾局特工，May也恨得咬牙切齿。

“这是一个办法，我们可以借助她互通消息。”Hill这才赞同地点点头，“但我们也要继续盯着内部通讯频道，Natasha随时会和我们联系。”

“有什么需要我的地方吗？”Steve觉得自己在这场谈话里有些格格不入，只好如此插入进去。

“基地需要你，Mr. Rogers.”Coulson对他微笑了一下。

“但我在这里的每一天都感到良心不安。我是一名士兵，我应该到战场上去，而不是在这里苟且偷生。”Steve的眉头又皱起来了。也许别人会为基地里的安稳日子庆幸，可是Steve Rogers却宁愿光明正大地死在自己的岗位上。

“我绝不会把我们在这里的工作称为苟且偷生，”Coulson仍然保持着微笑，“我们从基列国手里救出那么多孩子，这里进行的能源和医学方面的研究可能会改变整个世界。而你，Captain Rogers，你安全地把一群平民送到了这里。最初来到这个基地的时候，逃难过来的平民大多失去了希望，是你一直用你的坚定信念鼓舞着他们，以你高尚的品格帮助他们，带领他们和我们一起一点一点完善了这儿的建设。你在基地的作用比你想象的更为重要。”

“我明白了。”Coulson的这一番话把Steve说得有些不好意思了，他也不好再说什么。

“好了，如果没有别的事了，今天就到这里吧。我还要向总统女士汇报这次的会议内容。”Coulson看着众人说道。

Thanos带兵扫射国会的时候，总统女士刚好在与Nick Fury秘密会谈，临时更改了行程，因此躲过一劫，就由神盾局护送到了无人区的地下基地。她的下属要么归顺了基列国，要么就死于政变，还有的逃散往各国也一时也联系不上，跟随她来到这里的不过寥寥几人。他们在基地的日常工作只是收看、分析各国的新闻，和平民百姓交谈，有时也会应Coulson的邀请参加神盾局的会议。

Hill、Rogers和Daisy一前一后出去了，会议室里只剩下May和Coulson两个人。

“Nice Speech.”May露出了久违的笑容。

“Yeah.”Coulson亦对她报以微笑，脖子后面微微发红。

 

“Jemma！”实验室外，Fitz对一个穿着白大褂的背影喊道。

Simmons回过头来，勉强挤出一个还算灿烂的笑容。

“你们的进展怎么样？”Fitz走到她身边，和她一同倚靠在实验室的玻璃窗上。

“不太理想，他们还在沿用以前的治疗方案，我这里的研究也还没什么突破。”Simmons叹了一口气，又意识到自己不该在这时候垂头丧气，便微笑着问道：“你们那边呢？”

“也不顺利。”Fitz插着腰摇了摇头。

“我真没想到自己会经历战争和逃亡。我是说，就好像上一秒我们还在神盾局学院的实验室里，一转眼就到这里来了，还有一大半的朋友下落不明。”Simmons看着走廊里一闪一闪不稳定的灯，忍不住感叹起来。

“但我会和你一起面对。”Fitz伸手牵住了Simmons的手，“我听说他们准备去找Thor Odinson了，我想事情应该很快会有转机的，我们不会一辈子都呆在这下面。”

“Well，我只希望这个人真的值得我们耗费资源去找。”Simmons不太乐观地说。但她也没有再说什么，转身紧紧地抱住了他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《神盾局特工》是我第一部从头开始追的美剧，也是我看的第一部漫威作品，五年追下来对这部剧也是挺有感情的，所以就请允许我夹带一丢丢私货吧——他们将在这篇文里起到很重要的作用。


	9. Laufey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 截至目前最长的一章。  
> 含drug提及。

萨卡教区，大主教宅。

花园后门几声轻微的响动之后，这个地方又恢复了原本的安静。房子里面一盏灯也没亮，月光洒下来，在厨房的墙壁上投射出两个模糊的人影。

“Gast今晚又出去了。”Thor看着挂钟说道。

“他还把Loki也带去了。我在房间里能听见他下楼的脚步声。”Valkyrie从储物柜里取出一个透明的小瓶子，里面装着她从大主教的酒柜里偷出来的一点酒，“来一口吗？”

“不了。”Thor皱着眉看着那个小瓶子，这根本禁不住他们两个人喝几口。

“没关系，喝完了我还能从客厅的酒柜里弄些来。大主教每天睡前都会喝上一杯，我从每瓶酒里倒一些出来混在一起，他根本不会发觉。”Valkyrie无所顾忌地把小瓶子放在桌上，在Thor旁边坐了下来，但后者听了这酒的来历，更加不想尝试了。

“他隔一段时间都会这样神秘地消失，这次还是不让我开车去，也不想让我们知道。我在想，究竟是什么事需要他这么谨慎。不知道Mrs. Gast是否知情。”

“她？她和大主教的交流就只有使徒的情况，别的琐事大主教没耐心听，除了例行公事的问候，他从来不会主动和她说点什么。但说到底也是她自作自受而已。”提起这位夫人，Valkyrie多少还是有些同情，但一想到她们女武神的遭遇，她又对认同基列国的任何人都同情不起来。谁能想到，所向披靡的女武神们最后是栽在拥护基列国的平民百姓手上呢，故而她评价这位夫人的语气又带了几分恶意。

她喝了一口酒，问道：“我以为你只是想知道Odin之死的真相，怎么关心起大主教的日程来了？”

“我感觉不对劲。”

“那么真是恭喜你了，感觉多么敏锐！”Valkyrie嘲讽道。

“抱歉，不说这个了。”Thor自知说错了话，立即提出了另一个话题：“我想从这里出去。”

“你大可从房子的正门走出去，在花园里点上一支烟，没有哪个夜巡士兵会去举报你。”Valkyrie只觉得他的话可笑，作为一名男性，又是专给萨卡教区大主教开车的人，只要不是反抗这个政权，还有什么是不敢的呢。当她看到Thor的眼神是那样幽深时，她才反应过来自己会错了意：“噢你是说——”

“是的，我要离开基列国。”Thor坚定地说，“我的朋友们全都死了，Heimdall也失踪了。我本就不相信诸神。在这里的每一天除了给大主教开车都无所事事，我不知道自己存在的意义是什么。我也想不明白父亲执意让我退伍，把我赶到国外去的意图。我呆在这里什么都看不见，什么也做不了。我只能离开。”

作为一个土生土长的阿斯加德人，他觉得他所热爱的国家不应该是这个样子，她原本那么绚丽多彩、充满活力，不应该如现在般死气沉沉，人们之间的友好往来现在就只剩下了猜疑试探，街坊邻里倒还是和和睦睦的，但如今更多的是对“诸神降罚”的恐惧。

他也试着去理解大家口里的“诸神”，却发现他只是生出了更多没有人会解答的问题。

基列国和Thanos究竟值不值得民众如同对待真神一样追捧？他们制定的一切是不是秉承了诸神旨意？众人的牺牲会不会换来所谓回报？是不是真的只有听信他们才能存活下去？基列国的其他人也有过同样的疑问吗？

而他在这里永远找不到答案。

“Well，我真是不明白你们。一个成天想着见自己的孩子，另一个又异想天开地要出去，难道这栋房子里就我一个人想要安安稳稳地过日子吗？”Valkyrie翻了个白眼，无奈地摇摇头。

“你是女武神，我更不明白你怎么就愿意每天对着烹饪书给你们的敌对方做饭打扫！”Thor的声音也不自觉高了起来。

“我不用被逼着给什么人生孩子，也没人要我去和一个面都没见过的男人结婚，还没有人会当着我的面跟我的爱人做爱——如果那也能叫做爱的话。Mrs. Gast是个难得的和善人，呆在这里做做饭扫扫地是我最好的选择。”

“但是逃出去呢？为你的女朋友报仇呢？你不考虑这些选择吗？”

“与政变军作战的时候，上级不愿意告诉我们真实战况，也一直在给我们下含糊不清的命令。事实上反抗政变军的部队寡不敌众，没坚持两天就溃不成军，而上级早就决定放弃我们进行撤退，把我们蒙在鼓里让我们挡在前面拖延时间。他们根本没把我们当成军人，还以为我们是贪生怕死哭哭啼啼的小姑娘。”

Valkyrie过了几百天不喜不悲的日子，说起女武神的遭遇，她的眼角反射出一点晶莹透亮。她们立下的每一次奇功，虽然是名声在外，可是那些人对她们总不愿意平等相待，甚至宁愿相信是诸神的助力，也不愿意对她们的实力点头。

“到最后，还是我们拼命要保护的民众，视我们为仇敌，把我们引到了政变军的包围圈里。我只是...我只是...我不觉得留在这儿或是逃到别的地方去会有什么不同。”

她抗争过，跟她的战友们一起，可看看她们都落得一个什么下场？她的心与她的女朋友和旧阿斯加德一起死去了，基列国拯救了所有人也好、毁灭了人性也罢，全都与她无关，她再也不愿掺和进去。她每天对着锅碗瓢盆，只当她生来就是这栋房子里的女佣，不再想从前的事情。

“如果你留在这里，往后就更不会有人知道你们的事迹了。”

Thor从穆斯贝尔海姆辗转多地被接入基列国的那日，破瓦残垣早被清理干净，血腥气与硝烟味都已散尽。所有的一切都打扫干净了，有着千年历史的旧阿斯加德就仿佛从未存在过一般。

“别对我用激将法！”她把瓶子砸在桌上，在一片静寂中刺得人鼓膜生疼。

Thor迅速起身躲到厨房的窗边观察了一下铁栅栏外的动静，又仔细地听着楼上有没有什么响动，然后才坐回原来的位置：“我只是把事实说出来，没有想要你做什么。我是要想办法出去，我在寻求一切可能的帮助，但我也不会因为你不愿意跟我一起走，就打消自己的念头。”

Valkyrie也为自己刚才的任性感到有点后怕，悲伤、愤怒、愧疚、自责这些情绪一股脑地贯穿了她的全身，让她一时都不知道该如何把这些情绪化解到素日的平静冷漠中去。她很久都没有意识到自己还是有情感的人了。她把酒瓶放到一边，擦了擦眼角：“我不想泼你的冷水，但多少想过逃跑的人全都被抓回来了。你以为Loki嘴上的伤是怎么来的。”

“所以我说了，我在寻求所有可能的帮助。”

“我帮不了你。”Valkyrie闭着眼睛眉头皱得紧紧地像在承受着什么痛苦煎熬一般，“我最多只是不举报你。”

“好吧，和你聊天很愉快，Valkyrie.”Thor知道话说到这里，也没有什么转圜的余地了。他看了眼挂钟，正好错开夜间巡逻的时候，他站起来，把椅子放回了原位：“如果你改变主意了，可以随时跟我说。”

“我觉得不会。”Valkyrie把酒瓶子拿回手里将最后一口酒喝干净。

“你想知道大主教都去做什么了，可以直接问Loki.”Valkyrie见Thor快走到厨房的侧门，又开口叫住了他。

“恐怕他不太乐意跟我说话。”Thor想起前一晚Loki对他的百般搪塞，也不知道该怎么再和Loki说上话。

“他只是疑心太重，不敢相信任何人罢了。跟他说说他的女儿，他应该会答话的。”

“谢谢你了！”

Thor回他的小屋子去了，Valkyrie喝完了酒却没有一点困意。

“Damn it！”她低声骂了一句。

Thor的话像是一条柔韧的藤蔓，不知不觉就缠在了她的心里，让她挣脱不得。她只好走到酒柜前，又给自己倒了一满瓶。

 

竞技场。

“小姐，我儿子Loki，我有话要和他说。”Lorelei的房间外面站着一个披着黑袍子的高大但是瘦骨嶙峋的男子，他头上的黑色圆礼帽压得很低，胸前戴着若隐若现的缀了宝石的黄金项圈，几乎要被帽檐遮住的眼睛往房间里的黑暗看去。

“先生，您可能搞错了。”Lorelei的声音柔媚婉转，直勾人的心魄，她漫不经心地撩了撩自己的红色长卷发，靠在门边说：“我这儿没有男人，我更不认识什么Loki.”

Laufey没有离去的意思，他看了一眼门旁的挂牌，说道：“Lisa，我想你没有搞清楚状况。你在这里享受食物、美酒和避孕药的供给，主教们对你的喜爱好像让你有点忘乎所以了。”他紧紧盯着Lorelei因长期见不到阳光而肤白如雪的面庞，满意地在那上面看到了她的无措，他严厉了语气：“我再说一次，我要见Loki.”

“主教先生，”Lorelei的无措很快闪过，她娇俏地开口，浅蓝色眸子追随着Laufey灰绿色的眼睛，一只纤细白皙的手在Laufey的胸口摩挲，“我——”

“我出来见你，你别为难她。”Loki从黑暗中走出来，软和了语气补充了一句：“父亲。”

Laufey冷笑一声，抓着Lorelei的手腕甩到一旁：“你在这里交了一个又忠诚又有魅力的朋友啊。”然后不等Loki说什么辩驳的话，转头对揉着手腕的Lorelei说道：“这里没你的事了。我想下面的人更需要你，Lisa.”

Lorelei没有马上离去，她担心地看了一眼Loki，而Loki轻微地摇摇头表示他没事，她也不要和Laufey发生冲突。Laufey把这一切看在眼里，只玩味地笑笑。等Lorelei一走，他就进了房间把门关上。

“你的目的都达到了，你得到你想要的了，你辱没家族的儿子也在为他过去的行为赎罪，你还来找我做什么？”门一关上，Loki就不再想掩饰内心的厌恶。

“来看看我儿子改过自新得怎么样了。”Laufey总有办法给Loki原本的不快再添些堵，他看着他儿子眼睛里的怨恨和怒气，轻轻叹了一口气：“但是很遗憾，我的儿子依然是一个不知感恩的混帐东西。一点都没变。”

这样的话Loki不是第一次听到，Laufey这样的责骂在他心里已经激不起什么波澜了。

Laufey刑满释放之后，就完全变了个模样。他成天缩在一间破烂的廉租公寓里，不喜欢见人，连Loki的帮助也要拒绝，每次见到儿子就只让他滚。公寓的地上堆满了空酒瓶，有时还混着沾了血的注射器。房门外有一点响动他就要破口大骂，见到与他相隔半米之内的电子设备他都要砸个稀烂。

他最视若珍宝的，就是藏在床底下用几块碎布包裹着放在纸盒里的一个以各色宝石装饰的黄金项圈，里头刻的铭文记录着这是亡国的约顿海姆国王的东西，这个黄金项圈代代相传，他一直凭此认定自己是王室后代，肩负着光复约顿海姆的伟大使命。

喝酒吸毒的日子过了一段时间，也不知怎么的，他就突然信起了阿萨教，他读着《神谕》，反而变得更加偏激易怒。

而Loki在Laufey入狱的时候正准备着考大学，起初他还会去监狱里探视，安慰Laufey他会考入阿斯加德国立大学，也会进入艾伊拉学院成为一名医生，一如他所希望的那样。后来Laufey不知出于什么原因总是避着不愿意见他，他也就不大去了，只是偶尔给Laufey写写信，也从没收到过回音。Loki离开了Laufey，在大学里过着一种和此前全然不同的生活，Laufey出狱后见到的儿子，和他印象里的已经大不相同了。

后来，出门买酒回来的Laufey撞见了已经怀孕五个多月的Loki偷偷去他家留下食物，先是推搡着他大骂他背着自己不知道跟哪里来的野小子厮混，败坏了他们约顿王室的血统。得知Loki尚未结婚，和男朋友也断了联系以后，Laufey竟举起桌子上的《神谕》朝他的肚子扔去，幸好Loki反应快，勉强躲避过去。

Laufey把买回来的酒随手一放，捡起地上的空酒瓶就对着Loki砸，额上的青筋膨出，怒目圆睁好像要把眼眦撕裂，口里还骂着他这辈子所知道的污言秽语，又把他所有的不幸全部归结到Loki对诸神和阿萨教义的违逆上面。Loki一路跌跌撞撞地跑进老旧的电梯里，Laufey依然追在后面不断地往电梯门上扔空酒瓶，直到闻声而出的邻居合力把他拖回房间里才骂骂咧咧地罢休。

Laufey的时来运转，还是在他失去了Loki的接济以后。空空的肚子让他少有地清醒了一阵子，他反省自己，觉得那天不该那么对儿子，Loki变成这样也是他被人陷害坐牢之后缺乏管教的缘故，说到底是他的责任，但他也绝无可能先低头去看望儿子，更不可能承认那个不知道哪里来的杂种。

他有时在垃圾箱里翻找食物，又不甘心自己现在的生活，迷迷糊糊地就到了金宫议院附近，不想他在翻垃圾箱的时候听见几个议员关于当时被屡次否决的《无限原石法案》的讨论，“支持率”、“Thanos”、“基列国”和“约顿海姆”这几个词飘进了他的耳朵，他就知道自己翻身的机会来了。

他减少了饮酒量，把自己好好梳洗了一番，穿着旧货店里买的西装，带着一个崭新的文件夹，终于找到机会见了Thanos Titan. 他戴着那只黄金项圈，代表所有约顿海姆裔的阿斯加德人表达了对基列国的忠心，在Thanos发动政变前夕完整了他的法案。

“你不知感恩的儿子应该到楼下去了。再见，父亲。”Loki显然没把Laufey的指责当回事，他玩世不恭地回了嘴，就要挤开站在门口的Laufey往外面去。

“我从没指望你理解我，从来没有。但是你以为我喜欢看你穿那一身红袍？那是你在旧阿斯加德不规矩的表现！你不但没醒悟，还试图从感化中心逃跑！你知不知道留你一条命有多不容易！”Laufey的拳头砸在旁边的储物柜上，大主教的黑长袍再也掩盖不住他的暴躁。

“没人要求你那么做。他们为了让我听话，拿Sleipnir威胁我。”

“别在我面前提那个杂种！”Laufey咆哮起来：“她毁了你！你现在本该好好地呆在约顿教区里！和我一起领导我们约顿海姆人！现在倒好！你反倒还要给那些阿斯加德人生孩子！”

“你错了。”Loki冷眼看着Laufey发火，再无幼时瑟瑟发抖的恐惧，只觉得是在看一个疯子胡言乱语，“约顿海姆早就没了。你毁了我。你和你的复国大梦毁了我。也毁了生活在阿斯加德的约顿人。母亲早就看清了你，才会离开。”

“你需要去看医生了，父亲。”

“你怎么敢！你怎么敢！”Laufey的声音愈发尖利，他伸出手颤抖着指着Loki，半天说不出一个字，揪着自己的长袍领口弯下腰大口大口地喘气之后，才说道：“你母亲不过是亚尔夫海姆最不起眼的公主的女儿！她见识短浅！还教坏了我的儿子！”

“是我救了你们！我必须重新拥有话语权，才能在最恰当的时候带领你们重新建立我们的国家！Thanos就很理解我，也愿意支持我！”

“哦，是吗？”Loki无法和这样的Laufey沟通下去，嘴角勾起一丝讥讽的笑：“那就祝你们合作愉快吧！”

Loki的话刚说完，就听见“啪”的一声脆响，随之而来的是左脸如同火烧一样疼痛，耳朵里“嗡嗡”地响，脚也没站稳，膝盖磕了一下储物柜门的把手，右前额撞在桌角上，眼前闪着银白的雪花，也不知道是Laufey打的还是头撞的。

Laufey这一巴掌用了十足的力气，他自己也打了一个趔趄，扶了一把墙壁才站稳，礼帽掉落在地，露出他光亮的脑袋。

“你给我听好了！”Laufey不顾自己儿子没回过神来，只管喘着粗气对他吼：“你以为Gast为什么对你那么客气？因为你能生孩子？这么久了你生过几个孩子？是因为你是我儿子！下个月的晚宴上给我好好说话！别让我后悔保着你的命举荐了你！”他说完这通话，也不在乎Loki听进去了多少，整理了一下自己的袍子，重新把礼帽戴上，转头就出去了，重重地甩上了房间的门。

Loki慢慢地清醒了过来，他的右肩被硌得生疼，右臂也压得发麻。耳朵里的声音弱了下去，脸还疼得厉害，他活动着胳膊，感觉到有什么东西从额上流下来，弄得他痒痒的。伸手一摸，鲜红。

他忙抽了几张纸压迫出血的伤口，另一只手又扯了些纸走到卫生间把脸上的血擦干净。他拿过旁边挂着的毛巾，在冷水下冲了冲拧干敷在左脸上。等他做完这些再出去看挂钟，已经三点五十五了，他把毛巾挂回原来的地方，一边展平外套的褶皱一边忍着膝盖的疼往门外跑。

 

“嘿，Loki！”他刚出电梯门，不知从哪个角落里窜出来的Lorelei紧紧地抓住了他的胳膊，贴在他耳边低声说：“找机会再来找我。”

“Thor是Gast家的司机。”几乎同时，Loki小声说道。Lorelei的眼里刚闪过一丝惊讶，旁边的电梯就发出“叮”的一声，Lorelei也不便再说什么，草草和Loki拥抱了一下就匆匆分别了。

“我还以为你玩得忘了时间呢！”他一转过拐角，就见到Gast站在包厢门口左右张望。他卸去了脸上夸张的妆容，衣服也换回了黑色的西装。竞技场里已经恢复安静，只能听见轻微的从下面传来的水冲地板的声音。

“怎么样？我这里的姑娘小伙子都不错吧！”Gast毫不避讳地大声问道。

Loki扯出一个苍白无力的微笑，Gast这才发现他的脸上有什么不对劲，本来充盈着愉悦的脸立即沉了下去：“你这是怎么了？”

“刚-刚才走得急不小心摔了一跤。”Loki捂着伤口扯谎道。

Gast的脸色却更加难看：“再回答我一次，额头上的伤怎么来的？”

“刚才——”Loki猛然领会了他的意思，“半夜上厕所没有灯不小心滑倒了。”

Gast这才逐渐展开笑脸：“Laufey真是个暴脾气。”

他们没有再耽搁，Gast赶紧带着Loki回到车上。回程的时候不见Hulk，而是大主教自己哼着小曲把车开回主教住宅区。他把车开到住宅区里一条偏僻无人的小路上，路两旁的几幢空房子都是留给以后升职为主教的人住的。最终他开进了位于道路尽头右侧的房子车库里，熄火下车小心地锁上车库的门才看着怀表错开巡逻士兵轻声走回他们的房子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 别太跟Laufey计较了，他有病。


	10. 收音机

早上七点半，Loki神色如常穿着红色长袍下楼，这一天没有特别的事务安排，他可以稍晚一点起身。经过餐厅门口的时候发现Gast坐在餐桌边早餐已经吃得差不多了，他精神还不错，正在喝黑咖啡，手里拿着一份文件，桌上的收音机在播报基列国精选的海外新闻，他见到Loki也像平时一样淡淡地点点头，继续埋头于他的文件了。

“哦看在诸神的份上，你盯那台收音机盯得眼珠子都快出来了。”一进厨房，就听见Valkyrie夸张的语调，还对着他直摇头。

“你...之前见过吗？”Loki在长桌边坐下。

“见过几次。他把收音机放在书房里，偶尔吃早餐的时候带下来，他听收音机的时候从不允许我们靠近。”Valkyrie把装着煎蛋、面包片、蓝莓果酱、烤番茄、烤香肠、茄汁黄豆的大盘子和一杯鲜奶摆在Loki面前，然后回到水池边给他洗葡萄，“这说明他今天早上不出门，但他这么早起床确实少见。”她说最后一句话的时候特意转头去看了Loki一眼，后者忙于拿起刀叉吃煎蛋，没让她看到他的正脸。

“早啊！”Thor开了厨房的侧门进来，打着哈欠含糊不清地说。这栋房子里昨晚没睡好觉的可不止两个人。

“没想到你会来吃早餐。”Valkyrie把葡萄留在水池里，拿出一个白瓷盘为Thor切面包。

“大主教早上不出去。”Thor在Loki的左手边隔了两个位置拉开椅子坐下，Valkyrie给了Loki一个“看我说的没错吧”的眼神。

“你的脸怎么了？”Thor刚一坐下，就比划着Loki右前额上的伤。

“半夜——”

“得了吧，我们都知道你昨晚和大主教出去了。”Valkyrie放下切面包的刀，把白瓷盘放在Thor面前。

Thor的“谢谢”被他身后的几声铃响盖过。Caroline已经起身一阵子了，而Valkyrie还没把早餐端上去。

“哦诸神啊！”Valkyrie一个箭步冲到料理台边，手忙脚乱地倒了杯橙汁，把准备好的几碟食物放在托盘上，对着Thor说道：“冰箱里还有黄油，咖啡煮在壶里了。”她端起托盘快步走到门边，又转过头来补充：“你们说话小心点，别让大主教起疑心。”

Valkyrie前脚刚走，Thor还没来得及说什么，便听见前厅传来的门铃声。按照规矩，本应是由女佣应门的，眼下Valkyrie到楼上去了，这项工作就落到Loki身上。

“今晚老时间老地点，行吗？”Thor见状赶忙说道。

Loki没有答应他，像以往一样自顾自地起身离开，当他走到门口的时候，回过头来，正撞见Thor难过又突然闪现期待的眼神。

“好。”他听见自己这么说。

 

来人是Aunt Proxima.

“Valkyrie不在吗？”几句问候过后，她审视了客厅一圈，撅着嘴不满地问，又在Loki作出回答以前一边在登记板上勾画着什么一边说：“不过我本来也是来找你的。明天上午九点，感化中心广场集中，我有事情要宣布。”

是《无限原石法案》的修正案。

“餐厅里是什么声音？”她皱着眉头就往餐厅的方向去。

“我不知道。大主教在里面。”Loki低着头跟在后面。

似是觉得这样不妥，Proxima猛地停下脚步，转过身去微笑着对Loki说：“去忙你的吧。这是我和大主教的事。”

 

“大主教。”Proxima堵着耳朵走到Gast身旁，脸上堆着笑。

Gast立即把收音机关掉，盖上手中的文件，也挂上标准化的笑容：“Aunt Proxima.Loki在厨房吃早餐，Caroline还在楼上。”

“事实上，我有话跟您说。”

“坐吧。”Gast靠在木头椅背上，指了指旁边的椅子。

Proxima没有领情，她略微前倾着身子以一种恭敬的姿态说道：“大主教，我明白您事务繁忙、日理万机，这台收音机是您的权利，却是我们的罪恶。我在客厅里听见了它的声音，女人和使徒不懂得理解和分辨这些信息，听见了反而影响我们为诸神服务的意志，所以法律才规定不允许女人和使徒写字阅读和收听广播。您是意志坚定的人，我们理应服从于您，但也恳请您体谅我们，避免我们的无知和莽撞触怒诸神。”

“Aunt Proxima，你说得对，是我考虑不周。”Gast笑着把收音机拿下来，咖啡尚未喝完就起身道：“我该回书房了。”

“您请。”

她又顺便上楼问候了Caroline，临走前远远地看了厨房一眼。Valkyrie收拾完大主教的餐盘正在水池里清洗；司机起身把餐盘放进水池以后从侧门离开了，其间一直与女佣和使徒保持着距离；而Loki则还在吃早餐。整个厨房只有水流声和刀叉碰撞的声音，这个家庭什么都合乎规矩，就是差一个孩子。Aunt Proxima自己叹气摇头了一阵，便抱着她的登记板离去了。

 

晚上十一点十五。

厨房的桌子上一杯橙汁已经摆好，Thor的双手在桌面上十指交叉，安静地等着Loki坐下。

“说实话，我不确定你还会不会来。还好我没走开。”

“我有事情要告诉你。”Loki没有回应不必要的寒暄，他只想速战速决回到楼上去，明天早上的集会他不能轻易显露出疲惫之色，“神盾局在打听你的下落。”

他清清楚楚地看见了Thor的惊讶。

“我从没和他们打过交道。”

“我的话带到了，剩下的是你自己的事。”Loki冷淡地说，他见Thor一时没答腔，就站起来准备要走。

“你是...神盾局的人吗？”Thor抓住他的衣袖也站起来，他的手很用力，情绪激动，却又不得不克制自己的音量。

Loki把袖子从他手里挣脱开，语气生硬：“我说了，我只是传话给你。”

“抱歉。”Thor收回了手，“我太想听见外界的声音了。”

“晚安。”

“请等一下！”Thor忙抬高声音叫住Loki，“作为交换，我也有信息告诉你。”

Loki不确定他想不想知道Thor口中的信息。

事实上，Lorelei的话打乱了他得过且过的心态，他现在比任何时候都要矛盾。在Thor问他是不是来自神盾局时，他心里有一部分希望他是，他希望自己是这个反抗组织的一员，他希望他拥有神盾局的资源，好把Sleipnir带出去；可他心里的另一部分又在告诫他，把Sleipnir带出去的前提是她好好地活着，而与神盾局扯上关系恰恰是在背离这个前提，Thor的信息不知道又会给他带来什么未知数。最终，他还是坐了回去。

“在我告诉你之前，你得保证听了之后不会有过激表现。”

“是不是Sleipnir？”Loki的手指紧紧抓着桌缘，骨节发白，他的心前区一阵麻痹，过后又觉得像是有人拿着尖锐的粗针头在刺他的心脏。

“什么？”Thor一时不知Loki所指，一脸的茫然。

“我的——没什么，你说吧。”不是，不是Sleipnir。

“Thanos让我多留意你的动向。”

“你是...”一个可怕的答案汇聚在Loki的心底，他觉得夜间的凉意从他的脚底侵入身体直向上窜，嘴唇颤抖：“你是眼线？”

“我想是的。”

“我一定是疯了，晚上十一点半和眼线一起呆在厨房里！”

“我知道你提防着所有人，我向你坦白身份，是想让你不再继续猜测。我希望你能信任我。”Thor把椅子拉近Loki一些，颇为诚恳地说。

“你怎么说的出口？信任一个眼线…这真是…我真是太大意了。”

“嘿，听着！我并不完全信服基列国，我——”

“你是眼线，只要Thanos相信你，哪怕你跟我说你要去炸教会都没人动得了你...你只是...你只是...我...我不知道你为什么这么做。”Loki慌里慌张地话也说得混乱。

“Loki...Loki看着我，冷静下来。”Thor不得不连连呼唤他的名字，他一只手扶住Loki的肩膀，用了些力让他看向自己：“我这么做，是宁愿自己告诉你，也不愿意等到你发现的那一天。我的父亲死得蹊跷，他身边的人和我的朋友们全部消失了。我知道你当时在芙丽嘉纪念医院，我需要你的帮助，而对你坦白是一个不错的开始。”

Loki看着他湛蓝的眼睛，像海，又干净得没有一丝杂质。他的嘴唇一张一合，急迫地对自己说着什么，但Loki无心去听，他的目光描摹着Thor眼里的蓝色，慢慢恢复了平静呼吸。

“我帮不了你。”Loki的耳朵忠实地收集并反馈了Thor的话语，复工的大脑也调集出两年前的记忆碎片：“我没见过尸检报告，只是那段时间听到过传闻。”

“什么传闻？”

“Odin的体内，检出了GH-325*的代谢物。”

“GH-325？”

“几年前军方研制出来打算用在士兵身上，药物作用是军事机密，后来因为严重的副反应关停了实验室，库存药物的去向没有公布，具体的副反应也不详。”

“我知道了。”Thor眼里的蓝色变暗变深，又平静得吓人，像是风暴来临前的海平面。

“你...别想些不切实际的事情。”Loki生怕这模棱两可的传闻会促使他下一秒就拿着Valkyrie切肉的刀只身前往泰坦教区，那对谁都百害无一利：“那只是传闻，从没经过证实，而且GH-325的作用和副反应本就不清楚。”

“你...你知道什么离开这个国家的方法吗？”出乎Loki的意料，Thor看起来没听进去他的话，但他眼底的风暴在几次眨眼之后就过去了，他极快地把情绪调整过来，甚至开始说起别的事情。

“不知道。”Loki条件反射般答道。

“你要离开这里？”“离开”这个词划过Loki舌尖的时候，他感到欢欣，但他又要遏制住这种欢畅的情绪回到现实中来。

“我别无选择。”Odin之死困扰了他一年多，今晚他听到了他四处打探的另一种说法，却发现他更加不知道真相是什么了。

“所以你就把你要离开的想法到处宣扬？我敢打赌Valkyrie也知道这件事。”

“我在寻求帮助。”

“这很危险。”

“是在你们告发我的前提下。”

“你这么肯定我们会为你保守秘密？”

“你不会吗？”

Loki既没有肯定也没否定。两人沉默了一阵，Thor瞥见Loki额上的伤口，想起来白天的问题还没解决：“你们昨天晚上去哪了？”

这回轮到Loki心不在焉了，他开口，说的是与Thor的问题毫不相关的话：“你说你直接向Thanos汇报？”

“是的。”Thor这回跟上了Loki的思路，只是不明白他的用意。

“我听别的使女说过，所有来自旧阿斯加德的孩子，都存有档案。你去泰坦教区的时候，可不可以...帮我找找Sleipnir？”

“他们给这些孩子取了新的名字，我只能一份一份翻。”Thor实话实说，但看见愁云逐渐笼罩在Loki脸上，又马上说：“不过我可以试试看。”

“这是她的照片，两年前拍的。”Loki从衣服内口袋里摸出一张拍立得递给Thor，小女孩穿着淡紫色的蓬蓬裙，黑色的头发梳得整整齐齐地披在肩上，头上戴着各色鲜花做成的花环，手里拿着一根仙女棒，眼里的机灵劲儿也被镜头捕获。照片虽有些模糊了，但还是能勉强看清她的面容。

“她很可爱。”Thor由衷地赞美道。他仔仔细细地记下小女孩的特征后，把照片还给了Loki。

“她是我最美的小蝴蝶。我...我真不知道该怎么感谢你。”他的眼角有些湿润。他与Sleipnir分别了快两年，他第一次觉得自己能离她那么近。

“你可以帮我留意一下逃出去的路径。”Thor半开玩笑地说道，没忍住冲Loki眨了一下眼睛。

后者避开了他的目光，一句话也没说站起来把椅子归回原位转身就往楼梯的方向走。

“嘿！这至少说明我不用担心你举报我对吧？”

回答他的是渐渐走远的红色背影。

“好吧，晚安，Loki.”Thor一个人对着空气嘟囔道。

 

*原为《神盾局特工》里用于复活Coulson的克里人血清。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今天有点累，这一章没有很仔细地审阅，板砖轻拍。


	11. First Amendment

上午九点的太阳光把砖红色的感化中心大楼拉出斜斜的影子，白帽红袍的使女、使徒在大楼的阴影底下隔着半臂距离排成一个小方阵，一列士兵远远地端着机枪背对着他们一字排开，褐色裙子盘着圆髻的Aunt Proxima站在水泥台子上，阳光照射在她身上，给她周身都加上了淡淡的光圈，那模样有如诸神降临。

“女孩们！还有男孩子们！”Proxima面朝太阳睁着她紫色的眼睛，对下面人的安静顺从暗自得意。

“今天，我有一件重要的事情宣布。”

“在几天前的大教会上，本着民主与法治的精神，在诸神的指引之下，全票通过了《无限原石法案》的《第一修正案》！”

“《第一修正案》规定，所有满两个轮换周期，即14个月，尚未怀孕的使女和使徒，将会被送往海姆冥界进行劳作！”

“我知道，我知道。这的确不好接受。”Proxima看着下面的骚动，示意其余几个拿着电击棍的嬷嬷到方阵当中走动一下。几声短暂的电流声和短促的尖叫后，方阵又恢复了原本的安静。

“但诸神教导我们要仁慈！要多替他人着想！诸神在基列国的代言人，我们仁慈的主教们，他们了解你们的难处，你们可以放心，他们听得见你们的呼声。他们知道你们都是虔诚的教徒，你们都乐意生下被诸神祝福的孩子，所以他们提出了一个补救办法。”

“满14个月尚为怀孕的使女和使徒，将在我们感化中心接受三个周期的促排卵治疗。”

“你们会说这是违背自然规律的，你们会害怕触怒诸神。但是男孩女孩们，孩子才是我们的重中之重！”

“我们提倡遵照自然规律！但是为了孩子，我们也不排斥科技产品！”

“只要我们诚心诚意地为孩子考虑，诸神一定会谅解我们的无奈之举！”

Proxima的头昂得高高的，举起双臂对着露出蓝色的天空发出呼喊，她沐浴在阳光下，沉浸在自己与神明的“共鸣”中。

一声极尽矫作的“哎哟”从下面传来。

Proxima不满地低头向下看，正准备严厉呵斥，只见一名大着肚子的使女歪歪斜斜地靠着她的同伴倒在地上，脸上淌着汗，眉头都快拧成了疙瘩，嘴角却朝上扬着，尽是得意之色的眼睛依次瞟过她周围的使女、使徒。

“我想，我的宫缩开始了。”等她缓过劲来，吐着气抚着她的肚子，带着一种挑衅的神色看着匆匆从水泥台上跑下来的Aunt Proxima.

“快！快把OfBerton送回去！”Proxima对着嬷嬷们喊了起来。

 

萨卡教区的日常生活完全被这个孩子的诞生打断。

使女和使徒自是不必说，他们坐着感化中心的车，跟在护送OfBerton的车后面来到了Commander Berton Miller的家。

夫人和女佣是第二批被召集的人，她们急急忙忙从家里赶来，还带着鲜花和水果。正在教会里的主教们也要停下他们的工作，由司机开着车把他们载去。

如果你开启了诸神视角，就会在这栋房子里看见这样荒诞不经的场景。

穿着黑袍子的萨卡教区主教们都聚集在餐厅围在Miller身边，手里端着红酒或夹着雪茄，就算是大主教En Gast都要对他露出无比真诚的笑脸，握着他的手感激他为萨卡教区、为基列国所做的努力和贡献。

客厅里摆着时新的鲜花，还放着舒缓的宗教音乐。Mrs. Miller一袭白裙，枕着一只松软舒适的枕头躺在打扫得一尘不染的新铺了干净毯子的地板上，手指揪着身下的地毯绒毛不住地皱眉，不安地扭动自己的头颅，发出细碎微弱的呻吟，似乎在承受莫大的痛苦。

其余夫人们跟随着Mrs. Gast跪坐在她的身旁，用柔软的素面手帕拭去她脸上并不存在的汗水，微笑着鼓励她“你做得很好”、“再坚持一下”，有的还在按摩她仍穿着肉色长筒袜的双腿，仿佛她扁平的肚子里真的能钻出一个鲜活的孩子。

而真正在经历没有硬膜外麻醉帮助的宫缩的使女，在夫人的房间里抱着她的肚子坐也不是站也不是，那每隔五六分钟便要持续几十秒的剧烈疼痛让她直要往地上跪，旁边的使女和使徒们除了伸手扶一把也帮不上什么忙，唯有Aunt Proxima还在指挥她多走动一下，过段时间就检查一下她的宫口扩张情况。

起初的两个小时，她还能在宫缩间歇的时间里对着她的同伴们颐指气使，一会儿要杯冰水喝，一会儿又嫌冰得她不舒服要换杯温热的来。至后来，越来越频繁的阵痛让她说话的力气也没了，只知道抓着随便一个人的手，眼里含泪，呜呜咽咽地想要说什么又咬着嘴唇把话咽下去了。

等到第五个小时，OfBerton的宫口可算是开全了，Aunt Proxima立即差一名使女把Mrs. Miller叫上来。OfBerton躺在床上双腿屈曲分开在两侧，Mrs. Miller也爬上床坐在床头，让OfBerton靠在她身上。Proxima跪在床尾为使女接生，其余的使女和使徒围在床边，听从Proxima的号令齐声喊着口号。

“呼吸！”

“呼吸！”

“呼吸！”

“用力！”

“用力！”

“用力！”

“呼吸！”

“呼吸！”

…

Loki站在靠近床尾的地方，在感化中心练习“分娩过程”的时候，他时常在心里嗤之以鼻，觉得可笑又毫无必要。而今天他站在使女、使徒当中，不论OfBerton之前是多么讨人嫌的性格，此刻他们都在为她和孩子鼓劲。他们在尽自己的力量，以这种方式参与一个新生命的诞生，哪怕这个孩子不会属于他们，Loki置身其中也觉得感动。如果诸神真的存在，那么这便是他们所能赐予人类的最好的礼物。

OfBerton的痛苦还没有结束，Proxima双手握拳身体前倾，使劲地喊着“呼吸”或“用力”，好像这样就能对OfBerton起到一点安慰，好像这样就可以促使她的孩子尽快落地。她对使女和使徒的管教是不近人情的，可是在这一刻，她身上聚集着所有人性的光辉，她默默地向所有她知道名字的神灵祈祷，保佑她的使女能顺利生下一名健康的孩子。

一个人的惨叫变成了两个人的，OfBerton大概是痛得太厉害，她狠狠抓着Mrs. Miller的双腿，长指甲抠进皮肉里，Mrs. Miller白色的袍子也沾染了点点猩红。Mrs. Miller本能地要挣开，可她不能扰乱这最神圣的时刻，只能忍着痛用手把腿固定在原位不敢挪动分毫，口里也跟着OfBerton哀嚎起来。

一声婴儿的啼哭打碎了房间里的惨痛，高亢嘹亮，昭示着新生命的降临。

Aunt Proxima小心翼翼地托着婴儿软软小小还带着血污的身体。

是个男孩。

她把孩子带去清洗、称重，裹在红色的布里交到Mrs. Miller手中。

OfBerton喘着气勉强支撑起身体要看孩子一眼，Mrs. Miller却抱着孩子把身体扭过去故意挡住了她的目光。Mrs. Miller看着孩子的眼神也是温柔的、欣喜的，等她一个人看够了，就粗鲁地把白裙子从没力气动弹的使女身下抽开，利索地下了床，不知是有意还是无意地蹬了OfBerton一脚。她哄着孩子抱到楼下去，连正眼也没给过辛苦生育的使女。

“这是规矩。”Proxima一边按着OfBerton的肚子促使她尽快娩出胎盘一边说道，语气是他们从未听过的柔和，“但诸神不会忘记你的功劳，你原先的罪孽会得到抵消，你现在要做的就是好好休息。”

Prxoima检查完胎盘便也下楼邀功去了，最终陪着OfBerton、为她清洁身体换上干净衣服的就只有这群使女和使徒，她因为几个小时的劳累已经睡过去了。其他人都在客厅里，在孩子的父亲和母亲身边。他们分享着女佣们做好的可口食物，感叹着生命的奇迹，大力赞扬Mrs. Miller身为一个母亲为孩子的平安诞生做出的牺牲，热闹的厅里甚至没有关于OfBerton的只言片语。

 

晚饭过后主教们陆陆续续要回自己的家了，OfBerton仍在沉睡中，她的同伴们也要跟着主教和夫人回去了。这时Mrs. Miller却出现在她的房间里，身后跟着脸色不大好看的Aunt Proxima.

“我和我的丈夫都非常感激OfBerton为我们这个家庭所做的一切，”Mrs. Miller自以为和气地说，她的眼里却写满了不屑与冷漠，“现在换我们为OfBerton考虑了。”

“出于人道主义关怀，我们选择等OfBerton一醒过来，就把她送回感化中心休养。我们明白她对这个孩子有很深厚的感情，但我必须申明，我和我丈夫才是孩子的父母，她留在这里也是徒增痛苦。”

她说完这段话就转身出去了，她今天晚上要在儿童房的摇椅上与她的儿子一同度过，丝毫不在乎自己的话在使女和使徒中起到了什么效果。

房间里充斥着议论纷纷的声音，Aunt Proxima又气又看着熟睡的OfBerton不好大声叫喊，只能等着他们自己意识到气氛不对慢慢安静下来，她才说道：“这很难，不用你们说我也知道这很难，但把刚生产完的使女送回感化中心的确是夫人们的权利。你们务必要把这当成诸神对你们的考验，你们坚定的信念会帮助你们度过难关。”

“感化中心会负责每天收集OfBerton的母乳送到Mrs. Miller手里，你们要做的，就是友善地对待你们刚刚生完孩子的同伴。她需要你们。”

“现在，姑娘们和小伙子们，你们都下楼去，我留下来守着她。”

大家没有再说别的话，乖巧地一个接一个出了房间，还贴心地关上了门。一到没有其他人的时候，他们又议论开了。

“听听她们说的话！这也叫人道主义关怀？”

“可怜的OfBerton！”

“她根本就不懂什么是母亲！”

“真是太不幸了！”

“你看她抱孩子的那个样子！”

…

Jane沉默着什么也不说，Loki低声问了她两句她也不说话，只是皱着眉闭眼叹息，然后用衣袖抹去两滴泪。Loki握着她的手，稍微用力捏了捏表示安慰。

等见到主教和夫人的时候，他们又是温驯的小绵羊了，他们跟着上了车，回到各自的家庭中去。

还在想着面色苍白睡在床上的OfBerton的Loki面色也不是太好，她醒过来的时候会经历怎样崩溃，她会不会因为控制不好情绪受到责罚...他又忧心自己，如果他有一天也生下了孩子——从刚出台的《第一修正案》看，他只要继续在基列国呆下去，是逃不过要生孩子了，他不知道Caroline会不会也这样对他，而且这种原始的、远离医院和正规医生的生产方式也不能让他放心。

约顿海姆裔男性毕竟具有男性特征*，再加上与阿斯加德人三百多年的基因融合，他们生产之后胸部通常不会分泌乳汁，就算有乳汁产生也是极为少量，而且几天过后就会自行停止，远远满足不了孩子的需求。使女们尚在哺乳期的时候都能被带离孩子身边，而他又该想什么办法和自己的孩子呆久一点...

他想得太过入神，没有留意到坐在前面开车的Thor时不时投来关切的一瞥，他也没有留意到不知是不是喜悦和激动褪去了以后心情进入低潮期，大主教和夫人都反常地一言不发，尤其是Caroline，除了咳嗽，一句问候Loki或者OfBerton的话都没有。

 

回到Gast的房子里，Loki洗漱完毕躺在床上等着入睡，却听见二楼传来一声尖利愤怒的女声。

“你不能这样，En！你明知道——”

话到这里又被响亮沉重的关门声打断。

是Caroline.

她和大主教发生了争吵。

她进了书房。

Loki从没有听过温柔谦和的Caroline发出这样的声音。

他走到他房间的门口，尽量轻地转动门把手开了一道门缝，他把耳朵贴在上面想听得更清楚些，却再没有什么动静。直到十分钟以后，书房的门再次打开，Caroline从里面出来，还有她吸鼻子的声音，似乎是在哭，Loki立即把门关上回到床上去。

Caroline没有直接回房间，她扶着楼梯扶手吃力地上楼，轻悄悄打开Loki的房门。她把高跟鞋脱在门口，夜里只穿着长筒袜的脚踩在没有铺地毯的木板地上还是有些凉，她忍着咳嗽走到Loki床边。

Loki感觉到一只手在轻柔地抚摸着他的头发。这让他想起Faustian，让他想起没有搬进毕尔斯基尔尼尔路的童年时光。他的睫毛颤动着，努力把泪水赶回去。

“愿诸神保佑你。”

屋子里的光线让Caroline很难察觉Loki细微的动作，她说完，又想多呆一会儿，又抑制不住自己的咳嗽，只得快步走出去，关上门，重新穿上鞋子回她的房间去了。

这天深夜，睡眠比较浅的人能听见主教住宅区里传出来一个女人撕心裂肺的哭声。

那哭声凄厉得要把人的心肝生生扯碎，没过多久便逐渐沙哑，逐渐弱下去，在汽车引擎发动的声音之后就再也听不见了。

第二天太阳升起的时候，又是新的一天。

 

 

*根据我现有的知识储备，我认为男性和女性特征同时在一个人身上完全表露出来应该是不大可能的。对于普通人来说，如果男性雌激素高会出现乳房增大、体形女性化这种比较直观的表现；而如果是女性雄激素高，痤疮、多毛什么的就不多说了，就这篇文来说更大的问题是会导致多囊卵巢综合征，出现这种情况是无法自行正常排卵怀孕的。但我不太喜欢把Loki过于女性化，又不想放弃他（约顿海姆裔）可生育的设定，所以请大家看文的时候不要过多纠结于这个问题…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不咸不淡的四月过去，黑色五月六月即将到来。  
> 写了十一章不算神盾局单独的那天其实只过去了四天…


	12. Hela

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章Hela登场，但她和大家想象中的形象可能有点不太一样，请谨慎期待。

自那天的生产之后，OfBerton就仿佛从这个群体中消失了，她成日闷在感化中心里不愿意出来，她那令人厌烦的优越感也随着娩出的胎儿剥离了她的体内。他们只听说她哭闹过几日，不佳的心绪影响了母乳的分泌，Miller家这才允许她每天与儿子呆上一个钟头，好保证她的泌乳量。

其他人的日子还在继续，基列国正踩着历史的车轮向前行进着。他们终于邀请到了由华纳海姆、亚尔夫海姆、米德加德以及穆斯贝尔海姆的一线记者们组成的观察团和尼福尔海姆、瓦特阿尔海姆的外交大使先后前来交流，眼下举国上下都在为他们的入境和境内活动做着准备。萨卡教区作为他们参访的重点区域之一，Gast近几周忙得连五月份的“授精仪式”都顾不上了——即便过完在他这里的七个月Loki仍未能怀孕，他们还有注射促排卵药物的后备方案不是吗？

Loki虽然落得清闲自在，每天就帮着Caroline种种花，隔几天和Jane一块儿去趟采购中心，可在《第一修正案》颁布之后，他内心却比以前更焦虑了——看吧，这就是基列国的本事，他们把咄咄怪事变为天经地义，把匪夷所思变为平淡无奇。

他的清闲终止于Gast带着Thanos和Laufey到家里来，他们三人都是前所未有的严肃，明里暗里提着Sleipnir的近况，交给了他一项无法拒绝的任务。

至于Thor，他是Thanos一件重要的展品而不自知。

 

Odin的忌日这天，由Thanos的司机Cull Obsidian开车载着全身黑色的Thor来到埋葬Odin小山头，Cull在把Thor放下以后就开着车到山脚下去了，而Odin的墓碑前已经站着一名穿着纯黑连衣裙、黑头发盘成紧紧小圆髻的女子。

“Hela...？”Thor对这位年长他16岁、一满18岁就离家的姐姐没有多少印象，他对姐姐的认知多半是来自Odin珍藏的一本家庭相册，以及电视和网络上的新闻，他甚至不能肯定面前这个背已经微驼的人是不是Hela。

女子转过头来，Thor瞪大了眼睛险些往后退了一步。

倒不是说她的容貌发生了让人多么震惊的变化，她看上去还是电视里的那个样子，但是精神状态大不如前。她的眼角眉梢蓄满了疲惫，下巴也尖了，整个人就如同一副空骨架，挂着符合夫人身份的衣物，只有嘴唇上棕调深红的唇膏才能让她的气色看起来好些。

以往Thor所见到的照片中，Hela尚是个十岁的女孩，她和这个年纪的小女孩一样喜欢粉色的公主裙和毛茸茸的泰迪熊，眼睛里满是孩童的天真，偏拍照的时候要摆出一副故作老成的大人样，还露出一只不合脚的一看就是从妈妈的鞋柜里翻出来的高跟鞋。

新闻上的Hela已经是Thanos的妻子了，她为了养育孩子，也为了Thanos的高升而避嫌，便离开军队专心做家庭主妇。那时的她看起来高贵从容，在镜头面前保持着温柔克制的笑，与从没传出过丑闻的丈夫恩爱非常，在女儿的毕业典礼上感动得落泪又俨然是一个心肠柔软的慈母形象。她从不是现在这个样子。

“过来吧。”她没有介意Thor不礼貌的神情动作，只往旁边站了点给Thor腾了个位置，目光在Thor的脸上停留了一阵，然后迅速别开。她的声音很轻，浮在空中飘进了Thor的耳朵里。

Thor把他清晨从花园里折下来的几枝花放在墓碑前，旁边站了其他人让他不能开口对Odin说说话，他静默着，在心里向父亲诉说着他的苦恼。两年前的葬礼和去年的忌日他都没有见到Hela，他们有二十八年没见面，今天与姐姐并肩站立在父亲的墓前只让他觉得不自在。

Hela比Thor早到了将近一个钟头，她宁愿一个人在山头吹冷风也不想和她的所谓弟弟同乘一车，她记得她的少女时代是如何终结在一个满嘴奶渍、牙还没长全的胖小子手里。

总是在外征伐的Odin似乎永远都看不见她和母亲，如果当年Odin能把后来放在Frigga和Thor身上的时间精力花上三分之一在她母亲身上，她就不会一个人在医院里死得那么凄凉，说不定她都不会病得那么重。她以为她见到Thor时会克制不住心中的怨气，她现在却出奇地平静。

离家闯荡的日子是艰难的，她犯过很多错误，有一次还因为在酒吧里和几个人大打出手差点把自己弄进监狱。她拉不下脸向Odin求助，他们让她选择是坐牢还是入伍，她没什么选择的余地，就在那一年参军了，从那以后她就闷着头往前走，再没有回头看过。

这是她第一次到Odin的坟前，她站在这里回顾自己四十多年的人生，对她自18岁起做的所有选择都不那么确定了。她决定把一生都奉献给军队的时候遇见了Thanos，他希望她能毫无保留地支持他的事业；之后她竭尽心血养育女儿，可最终Gamora死在基列国的律法之下，她还要被丈夫扣上“管教不善”的帽子；她是基列国蓝图的绘制者之一，如今在基列国的决策当中都没有插话的权利。

但她相信这一切都是诸神对她的考验。

在她孤立无援的时候，她也曾经希望自己能有一个强大的后盾，她也会想如果母亲没有病逝，她的家又是个什么样子？Thor是她仅剩的“家人”。她对Odin有再多的怨恨，现在看见一个姓“Odinson”的人，不像年轻的时候反感排斥，只有一股令她厌烦的莫名亲切感。

 

“父亲一直在尝试给你写信。”长久的无言之后，Thor看着Odin的墓碑，没由来地说了这么一句。他没想着和Hela来一场感天动地的姐弟相认冰释前嫌，他只是觉得这是Hela应该知道的事。逝者已矣，生者也不必继续怀揣着恨意了。

Hela的眼皮弹动了一下，心脏用力地快速搏动了两下，却仍然安静地站着。

“但他从没寄出去。以前我在他的书房里翻出过厚厚的一摞信件，还有圣诞节和新年贺卡，全是写给你的。”

“他还准备了留给外孙女的东西。”

“你不用再说了。”Hela听得头疼，有些严厉地喝止了。

她自嘲地笑出声。

她一辈子都想摆脱“Odinson”这个姓氏，到头来却发现他们父女俩比她想象的还要相似。

 

接连几声快门声把他们从僵硬的气氛中拯救出来。

Thor脸色却极为难看，这不是什么可以让人围观拍照留作纪念的事。怒火之中他都没想过为什么在这种时候在这个地点会出现扛着摄像机的人，他就要转过身去把那些人赶走。不等他抬起脚，Hela就拉住了他的手。她的手指看上去没有用很大力，远看只觉得是姐弟间安慰性地牵手，手腕却绷得紧紧的把Thor牵制在原地。

“别回头。”她低声警告道。

“那是什么？”Thor的身体依旧保持戒备状态，他稍微活动一下手腕却发现根本挣不开Hela的手。

“记者团。”

听到这个词，Thor几乎是立即明白是怎么一回事。他知道在军事方面曾支援过各国的父亲在九界享有极高的声望，对父亲的死存有疑虑的不止是他一个人，想必这段时间阴谋论也是满天飞。Thanos用Odin的亲生儿女来平息对他和基列国不利谣言，不得不令人信服。Thor感到胃里的酸水在往上冒，他猛地做了一个吞咽动作，强压下这种恶心的感觉。

“现在，给我一个拥抱。”Hela命令道。

别扭的拥抱很快就结束，Thor深吸一口气才能压住往上蹿的火苗：“今天就这样了？”

“你要是愿意还可以再呆一会儿，我们在山脚下等你。”

“没这个必要。我们走吧。”Thor说完没等Hela就朝前走，还是她两步追上去勉强挽着Thor一同下山了。

 

“怎么啦？看你这副样子，还有人在Odin的坟前惹你了不成？”Thor回到Gast的房子里，在厨房碰见正在准备午饭的Valkyrie.

“没什么。我遇见了Hela.”

“她也在？”

“还有一群记者。”

“我以为他们还在约顿海姆教区，要下午才能到呢。”

“我也是。不过显然他们要么是昨天夜里要么是今天清晨已经到萨卡来了。”

“别管那些无关紧要的事了。”Valkyrie看了一眼空无一人的花园和客厅，从围裙口袋里摸出一张皱巴巴的纸。

“这是什么？”

“你的逃亡路线。”Valkyrie平淡的语气就像在说今天中午的沙拉拌多了点酱。

“我…我以为你已经放弃了。”Thor接过她手里的纸，上面多是些萨卡教区士兵和巡逻车的路线和时间表。他看着明显是用钢笔写下的字迹，有些好奇这个女人几平米的小房间里到底藏了多少违禁品。

“没错。但你想出去，在四处寻求帮助。女佣的生活太无趣，我就做了点小研究，还和别的女佣聊了一个月的天。”

“太感谢你了，Valkyrie.”

“不用谢。你赶紧回去准备点必备品，今晚就走。”

“今晚？”Thor没有Valkyrie预计的欣喜，他反倒流露出为难的神情。

“你该不会突然舍不得这里了吧？”

“不，我没有。我只是——”

没等Thor说完，Valkyrie就不耐烦地打断：“没有比今晚更好的时机了。今天晚上多数主教和夫人都会在萨卡教区的大礼堂接待记者团，Thanos和Hela也是，晚会结束之前没有人会注意到你。而且除了常规的巡逻以外，备用兵力也多集中在那里，再加上那群外国记者，就算他们发现你不见了，也不敢大张旗鼓。所有的情况都对你有利，过了今晚再想出去，就没那么容易了。”

“我知道。但我答应过Loki——”

“要带他一起走？哦诸神在上！我都不知道你们是什么时候看对眼的。”

“嘿，你想到哪儿去了！是我答应过Loki，每次去泰坦教区的时候要去档案大楼帮他找Sleipnir的档案。”

Valkyrie沉默了一小会儿，放下手中的菜刀，做了一次深呼吸叉着腰问道“你能找到她的档案吗？”

“说实话我不知道。那里的档案实在太多了，而且我并不知道Sleipnir在新家庭的名字。”

“即便你找到了，又能起到什么作用呢？”

“你这是什么意思？”

“我是说，你找到了她的档案，可她仍然留在这个国家。Loki最多也是比以前稍微放心一点，但他还是见不到她，还是要继续给主教们生孩子生到卵巢再也排不出卵子为止。你什么都改变不了。你完成了承诺也许良心会得到安宁，但你永远也无法否认你其实根本帮不了他们的事实，所以还是先顾好自己吧。”

“可我也不能就这样离开，我——”

“收起你的圣母心肠！”她简直想用刀柄去敲Thor的脑袋，或者用烤箱把他脑子里进的水都烤干，“你想要出去，那就把握好今晚这个机会！不是每天都有外国记者到这个地方来。”她稍微停顿一下，又继续道：“你要往海德拉教区走，约顿海姆教区的人非常认生，你极有可能会被举报。过了海德拉教区就离国境线不远了，千万别被他们抓回来！也别到尼福尔海姆和瓦特阿尔海姆去，他们的大使到这儿来以后还不知道回国会颁布什么政策。如果你今晚不走，就最好彻底断了这个念想，免得被抓回来，还会牵连这栋房子里的所有人。”

Thor久久没有说话。自他答应Loki的请求，他只有机会去过两次泰坦教区，每次回来Loki都会找个由头在花园里等着他。他们远远地目光相碰，Loki的头忍不住地朝他的方向伸，眼里闪着照射到他心里的光，可他只能轻轻地摇头，表明自己一无所获。Loki眼底又归于平静，如一潭死水没有一点波澜，闪烁的光芒被掐灭，头慢慢地垂下，再没有什么情感流露便赶在Gast注意到他的反常之前回到屋子里面。

他实在不忍心让Loki失望。可他也知道Valkyrie是对的，他去一份一份地翻找档案，不知道是在帮Loki的忙还是在宽自己的心。在着急的Valkyrie濒临爆发的边缘他才终于开口了：“我明白了，谢谢你，Valkyrie.”

她这才算是松了一口气。还好他没坚持着去做傻事。

“最后一个问题，你为什么要这么做？帮我查清楚路线，还这么卖力地劝说我把握机会。”

Valkyrie接连摇着头：“我不知道。说真的，我不知道。”等到Thor以为她不会再透露什么准备回他的小屋的时候，她就开始连说一气：“可能我就是心善。可能我的内心深处也不愿意阿斯加德变成现在这个样子。也可能...我没法忘记我女朋友的死。我需要一个能把手里的剑再次刺向基列国的理由。”

Thor明白她的意思，颇为郑重地点头，直到她低下头对付起案板上的生肉他才离开了厨房。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 记者团的灵感来源于《五号特工组》（一部07、08年间的国产谍战剧）之《暴行血证》，但是内容什么的完全不同。《暴行血证》讲的是五号特工组保护记录了南京大屠杀的相片胶卷和外国记者的故事，我把当年小伙伴手打的原著的链接贴在老福特的评论里，感兴趣可以看看。


	13. Time to Say Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 灭霸缝嘴预警。

萨卡教区的大礼堂鲜少有这么热闹的时候，十数名主教携夫人坐在两张拼在一起、铺着米白色桌布的长餐桌边，一纯黑一墨绿的颜色间隔着，显得错落有致。他们的对面是各式礼服的男女记者们，男记者的西装风格各异，女记者们身着长长短短的礼服裙，多裸露着前胸或者后背，引来夫人们或偷偷羡慕或明显不满的目光。

精致的头盘和南瓜汤已经撤下；桌上摆着油光发亮的烤鸡，煎牛扒和香肠散发着诱人的香味，大盘炸得金黄酥脆的薯角给桌面添上了明亮的色彩；还有冰激凌蛋糕和苹果派在楼下的厨房里候着。几盏烛台水晶灯照在人们脸上，上午还精神不济的Hela眼下一扫疲惫，招呼着客人颇有一名女主人的风姿与气度，连终日病恹恹的Caroline也神采奕奕地与对面的记者说着什么，觥筹交错间大家交谈甚欢，险些冷落了面前的美食。

热闹全是他们的，华丽古典的木门外面，坐着Loki孤单落寞的身影。下午他已经代表基列国的约顿海姆裔使徒发表了一段演讲，晚宴之后他还要接受多国记者的采访，在采访前他丢下OfBerton从休息等候的小房间出来透透气。

没有想到萨卡教区的使女代表会是OfBerton，这还是Miller家的孩子出生后Loki第一次见到她，除了必要的问答以外她从不多说一句话，眼睛里也失去了往日的神采。小房间内安静得瘆人，Loki也无法忍受长期与她共处一室，便在吃完他们简单的晚餐以后就到长廊上来了——使女和使徒本质上也是佣人的一种，不过因他们的生育能力而尊贵了一些，但无论如何也是不能与主教、夫人们一同上饭桌的。

Loki在走廊里来回踱着步，累了就靠墙歇一歇，直到侍者为他搬来一张长凳。

大礼堂餐厅的隔音效果不如主宅里书房的好，隔着一道沉重的门Loki也能模模糊糊地听见些里面的声响。平日里夫人们说起话来多温和柔顺，今晚被自由国度来的女记者们带着也放开了些。在众人的欢声笑语中Thanos低沉粗哑的嗓音Loki觉得清晰可辨，他一只手不自觉地摸着自己的脖子，一遍遍地揉搓着颈部的皮肤，试图缓解早已消散的疼痛。

Loki刚被Thanos从感化中心带走的那几天，他仍旧在绝食，可Thanos全然不理会这一套，命人把营养物质融入流质里强灌下去，既不会让他吃饱了增长力气，也不会让他无节制地衰弱下去。

被迫打起精神的Loki没有这么轻易低头，只要Thanos或Hela试图继续感化中心的工作——“感化”一个有生育能力的异教徒，他就开始发挥“银舌头”的优势，对他们的每一句话都以毫不客气的态度“回敬”，甚至能噎得他们说不出话来。

他以为他的反击确实起了效果，他们消停了几天没再“感化”他，连“授精仪式”也没有如期进行。

他们似乎拿他没什么办法。

然后他在一天白天被Thanos叫到客厅，Thanos一开口他就开始反驳，这回忍无可忍的Thanos狠狠地掐住了他的脖子把他从地上提起来。

Thanos粗大的指节挤压着他的气管，从喉咙四散开来的灼热要烧到更深的地方去，他喘不上气，体内的氧气也消耗殆尽，他的头顶、眉弓、眼眶、眼球、耳道、颈椎…他身上没有哪一处不似要碎裂般疼痛。他挣扎，手指掰着Thanos的手，可逐渐麻木的指尖在对方坚硬得如石头一般的指骨面前起不到一点帮助作用，他对他的双腿也快失去控制。他眼前就只有Thanos那张丑陋残忍的脸。

“你永远…也成不了神。”

黑暗在向他袭来，他拼尽自己最后一点力气，嘴角勾起一抹讽刺的笑。这就是结束了。

 

他的肺里重新灌进空气，冰冷的肢体末端逐渐温热了起来，感觉也得到恢复。眼前的黑暗退去，他发觉自己被扔到地上，脑袋一跳一跳地疼，就像隔两秒有人用电钻从他的颅内往外钻。还没等他明白过来发生了什么事，几个人冲进来把他牢牢地按在地上，只有脖子以上的部位才能自主活动。

“我从没想过成神，我不过是在实现自己的抱负罢了。况且我用不着成神就能改变这个世界。”

“更重要的是，我用不着成神就能让你搜罗九界里所有的词语来乞求我的宽恕。”

金属落地的声音。

一个弯盘。

“我觉得你需要一个教训。”

金属相碰的声音。

一把持针器被丢进盘子里。

“你得学会管好自己的嘴。”

一枚角针紧随其后，上面连结着一根1号丝线。

Thanos慢慢地蹲了下来，他用拇指和食指穿过持针器的圆环，把角针夹起来举到不断往后退又被人按住了不能动弹浑身发抖的Loki面前。

“怎么？这会儿银舌头说不出话了？”Thanos转动着手里的持针器，仿佛想全方位展示上面夹着的角针。

到了这个关头，Loki反倒不如之前恐惧了。他平静下来，用肩膀撑着地缓缓支起头颅，目光扫过Thanos骨节粗大的手指，勾起嘴角轻蔑地说：“你的姿势错了。”

“哦你说这个！”Thanos花了几秒钟理解Loki的意思，把食指从圆环里退出来，换了无名指进去：“我知道你们的手势是这样，但是——”他又回到最初的方法：“我压根就不在乎。”

他示意旁边的人固定住Loki的下巴，左手紧紧捏起面前被制伏在地上的人的上唇，右手毫不留情地把尖利的针刺进皮肤，突破口轮匝肌，再从黏膜穿出。

血从针口不断地往外冒，在Loki颤抖的嘴唇上汇成小小的一股红流，一滴一滴打在裸露在地毯之外的木地板上。针扎进去连带着缝合线穿过原先的伤口，又是一阵火辣辣的疼痛。起先他还扭动着脖子想要避开，可下颔被人牢牢钳制着让他挣脱不得，眼眶红红的溢满了生理性泪水就是不肯轻易落下来。后来他的嘴唇疼到麻木，也就没太多的反应，闭着眼睛一副逆来顺受的样子，等着Thanos缝完最后一针，倔强地梗着脖子不肯低头。

这时Thanos又对他的态度不满意了，他停下了手中的动作，用干净的素面帕子擦去手指上沾的血，招呼Ebony Maw过来接手。他自己后退两步，从西服的内口袋里拿出一张照片。

“我同样也可以不在乎她的生死。”

照片举到Loki的面前，是Sleipnir穿着基列国分配给女童的服饰站在Thanos家的客厅里。

他睁开眼睛，看清照片上的人。

恐惧一下子攫住他正跳动的心脏，在他的胸腔里肆无忌惮地撕扯着它，又变作一张编织得密密麻麻的巨网，网罗遍他的全身要把他拖进看不见底的深渊中。愤怒在他心中炸开，所有血液直冲进大脑，让他在那一瞬间看不清眼前的事物。

他疯狂地挣扎起来，他扭动着每一个他能控制的关节，膝盖用力顶着地板，骨头和木头撞击的声音清晰可闻。他试图张开嘴，反应更快的Ebony Maw立刻就收紧了手中的缝合线，逼迫他的上下唇紧密地贴合在一起只能无谓地相互挤压而说不出任何东西，喉咙里迸发出的怒吼也因此削弱了很多。粗糙的缝线狠狠摩擦着他柔软的口唇，更多的血涌出来，混着越过下眼睑不断流出的泪。可他一点也感觉不到疼。

“如果我是你，Loki，我现在就会立刻冷静下来不做任何可能激怒对方的事。”Thanos把照片收起来，“因为我知道，只有我这样做了，我的女儿才能免受牵连。”

这句话击断了他全身的骨头。

他绵软无力地趴到地上，半边脸枕在流下来的血和泪里，挪动不了分毫，手脚麻木得无法动弹，一点声音也发不出来。

“毕竟现在的环境糟透了，孩子更加不好养活，得了病住进重症病房，全身插满了管子，也不是什么罕见的事。”

Ebony缝完最后一针，在Loki的嘴角打了两个稳固的方结。

“给你一个小时。好好想想等你能张嘴的时候，该说点什么。”

Thanos丢下这句话就出去了，留下浑身衣服都湿透的Loki无力地倒在地上闭上眼睛发着抖。

 

“嘿，Loki！我有事情要跟你说。”Thor不知道从什么地方冒出来，拍了拍Loki的肩。

“你这是怎么了？”见对方眼神有些飘忽，被他这一拍猛地吓了一跳差点从凳子上跳起来，衣服后背也被汗水洇出了浅浅的痕迹，Thor才后知后觉Loki的不对劲。

“没什么。”Loki胡乱地抹去额头上的冷汗，“你有事情要说？”

“呃，是的。”Thor看了看空荡荡的走廊，出于谨慎还是说道：“这里不是说话的地方，你跟我来。”

Thor带着他转过拐角，来到这层楼一处没有开灯的角落。

“你这是…要离开？就在今晚？”Loki见他一路的神色有些紧张，经过有窗户的地方时目光又反复落在楼下的士兵身上，刚才来找自己的时候也很突然，再加上他此前提过在找出去的办法，便不难得出这个结论。

“是的。”

“今晚是个好时机。他们的眼睛都盯着外国记者，你应该悄悄地走，过来找我不是个好主意。”

“你想离开基列国吗？”那天Valkyrie的一句玩笑话入了Thor的心，他意识到她说的也是一个办法。他可以带着Loki离开基列国，如果他愿意的话。

“对不起，你说什么？”Loki觉得自己的脑子似乎出了点问题。他确定自己听见了“离开”这个词，这反而让他不敢肯定Thor的意思和他所理解的究竟一不一样。

“我有大概的方向，可以帮助你离开。我们可以一起离开这里。”

那一瞬间他说不出一句话。他的心跳加快，呼吸也变得急促，从中生发的一股冲动让他想立即抓着Thor就往外跑。他的脚迈出了一小步，笑容出现在他的脸上，一个“好”字已经到了嘴边。

他的理智在揪着他的耳朵尖叫，那笑容没有持续多久便消失不见了，嘴角也往下弯，他收回那只迈出去的脚，一开口就变成了“不”：“我们不能。我不能。很快那些记者就会过来采访我，不到一分钟他们就会意识到发生了什么事，到时候我们谁都走不了。”

“但——”

“我想你应该不认识OfBerton.”Loki的呼吸频率慢下来，那股冲动彻底淡去，他看着窗外不带喜怒哀乐地说道。

Thor对这个名字有点模糊的印象：“Commander Miller家的使女？”

“她曾经四处夸耀她的主教给她的‘特殊待遇’，那些‘他从没对妻子说过的’甜言蜜语和数不清的承诺。她还总是有很多各种各样的要求。这让她不那么招人喜欢，可她当时正在怀孕，连嬷嬷们也不好说什么，Mrs. Miller也是一味退让。”

“我不明白——”

“但她现在却变成了我们当中最循规蹈矩的一个。她咽下去他们分配的食物，不再挑三拣四，分泌够能让他们高兴的乳汁，一会儿还要说一个小时他们喜欢听的话。这全都是因为只有这样，他们才能让她见到她的儿子，每天一小时，一秒都不能多。”

OfBerton的遭遇只能让Thor以沉默相对。在使女、使徒受到尊重的表面现象之下，还掩盖着残酷的胁迫。

“跟你走很容易。”Loki转过头看着他，“我们趁现在避开他们的视线，抢一辆车，踩下油门就能奔向自由。”他主动断开了与Thor的目光相接：“说实话我做梦都在想着这一天。但我得留下，我不能把Sleipnir一个人留在这里。我不知道我的未来会是什么样，也许是死在产床上，也许是被送去海姆冥界。但无论什么能够让我的女儿更安全一点，我都会去做。”

Loki叹了一口气，看着远方微弱的灯光，眼睛闭上又睁开，下定决心说道：“很遗憾，跟你一起走不属于其中。”

“我不能离开这个国家，我必须呆在这里确保Sleipnir是安全的。”

他收回看向远方的目光，朝窗前走了几步看着底下站在明处的士兵，转过身来对Thor严肃地说：“所以，你赶紧走吧。不要被抓到了。”他说到这里垂下眼睑犹豫了一下，再度看向Thor的时候眼眶有点发红，声音微微颤抖：“出去以后，如果你去到亚尔夫海姆，有机会见到我的母亲Faustina Pine，告诉她…我和Sleipnir都还活着。”

“我会的。”Thor立即答应下来，他觉得嗓子有点干涩，心中泛酸。他几乎每天都能见到Loki，却不知道他背负着如此沉重的故事。Loki站在窗前，他缩在宽大的长袍里显得渺小，可Thor第一次觉得那渺小之中支撑着一股最为坚毅的力量。

他穿上红色的衣裤长袍，他留长头发把它们盘进白帽子里，他低着头走路，他安静地接受“授精仪式”，他甚至能对着直播的摄像机平静地说出他是多么感恩诸神和基列国给予他“改过自新”的机会。他们自以为改变了他，他们沾沾自喜，他们满意他表露出来的小心和畏惧。他们不明白，终究还是他迫使自己别无选择。

许多种情感混杂在一起冲上Thor的心脉，他完全不能辨识自己是以何种心情听完Loki的抉择。他只想给面前的使徒一个结结实实的拥抱，可当他伸出手，也仅仅是落在了对方的肩上。

到了该告别的时候了。

“保重。”

Thor走进旁边的楼梯间，再回头看了一眼窗前使徒平静而毫无血色的面孔，迅速消失在他的视野中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mer：Thanos你的良心不会痛吗！  
> 灭霸：不存在的！  
> Mer：*bang*   
> *Thanos is dead.  
> 【BGM】  
> “He had it coming.”  
> “He had it coming.”  
> “He only had himself to blame.”  
> “If you had been there.”  
> “If you had seen it.”  
> “I becha you would have done the same.”


	14. Alianovna

距离Thor和Loki道别之后从楼上下来似乎已经过去了很久，但他仍然站在礼堂大门外的台阶上，旁边站着一个身穿黑色制服的男人，手里夹着一支点燃的烟。

不，他没有被发现，他的逃亡计划甚至还没开始。

他顺利地到达一楼门口，手都已经摸在门把手上了，却被恰巧从餐室出来的同事叫住了一块儿到门口抽烟。听着旁边人自顾自地神神叨叨说个没完，五月的晚风吹在他身上让他觉得更加烦躁。若不是士兵们的视线时不时扫过这里，他真想直接把身边的人敲晕。

或者，他可以先找个理由把对方引到一个没有人的地方敲晕，再藏进一楼的扫帚间里。

正当他沉浸在自己的种种设想里，戍卫的士兵毫无预兆地调动起来，朝大礼堂围拢。Thor的手指夹紧了烟，身体紧绷，眼睛紧盯着士兵的动向，计算自己突围出去的可能。

“哦天呐！这是出什么事啦？”旁边的同事如梦初醒一般大呼小叫起来。

士兵排成整齐的两列从他们身边小跑进了大礼堂，没有谁回应这名司机的惊呼。

“里面出事了。”Thor沉声说道。

“我想我们得回餐室去。不管发生了什么我可不想成为被怀疑的对象。”他说着连Thor也不顾了就自己往里头走。

Thor抬起头看着当空的皓月，发出一声沉重的叹息。他感觉余光里有一道黑影掠过，转头过去细看又什么都没看见，他便也回到室内。

 

十五分钟前。

Loki独自在窗前站了一会儿，等后背的汗干得差不多了就打算回到小房间去。他刚从阴影中走出来，却见到餐厅的大门已经敞开，男男女女有说有笑地从里面出来。一个深红色短发穿着浅粉紫色礼服裙、身材尤其出众的女记者注意到了Loki，她侧过身对旁边的同僚们说了点什么，得到大家的一致同意后就率先朝Loki走去。

“你就是OfEn？”她直视着Loki，眼睛里不像其他人带着在动物园里观赏奇珍异兽的神色。Loki在她的眼睛里看不到任何情绪，哪怕是同情和怜悯她也丝毫没有表露出来。

“是的。”

“Alianovna，米德加德的特派记者。”她伸出手，对方指尖的冰凉险些刺激得她本能地想要把手缩回去，不过她还是维持住了自己的仪态。

“你在这儿觉得不舒服吗？”女记者握着他的手像是脱口而出地关心道。

“为什么这么问？”他的手在听到这个问题的时候僵住了一秒，而后戒备地抽回。

“没什么。我只是想说点采访问题之外的话暖暖场。”女记者没有介意Loki的举动，她回头看了一眼已经分散开来的同行和主教、夫人们，她又对着Loki说道：“走吧，让我们找一个安静点的地方。”

他们跟在前往OfBerton小房间的华纳海姆记者后面，女记者打开了小房间对面的房门把Loki让进去：“我们就到这儿来吧。”

这间房稍微宽敞一些，擦得干干净净的玻璃窗前摆放着一张圆桌和两把软塌塌的扶手椅，圆桌上插着一束鲜花，放着一壶热茶和一本厚厚的黑封皮的书，还有几张做记录的白纸和一支铅笔。

“他们布置得真周到，不是吗？”女记者把门关上，示意Loki先挑一把椅子坐下。

“看得出来，你不大喜欢说话呢。我特地让Felix到其他地方拍照去了，这里只有我们两个人，你可以对我说任何你想说的话。相信我，我是一个好的倾听者。”

“我以为今晚是个简短的采访，Alia-”

“Alianovna.”

“你不必假装是我的朋友，Alianovna.”Loki冷冷地说。他只想快点结束这种折磨。

“好吧，如果这是你喜欢的方式。”女记者戴上一副暗红框架的眼镜，拿过桌上的纸笔，用手扶了一下镜框。当她用那本宗教书垫在下面方便她书写的时候，她感觉到旁边的使徒稍稍放松了一点，好像光是那样一本黑封皮的书就足以引起他的不适。

“让我们开始吧。你今天下午在演讲时说的话都是自愿的吗？”

“是的。”

“他们没有用某种奖励引导你配合他们？”

“没有。”

“也没有用任何东西胁迫你？”女记者试图和她的采访对象进行眼神交流，却发现对方似乎不太乐意这么做。

“…没有。”Loki的食指不自在地绞住了长袍。

“你的家人？孩——”

“这完全是出自我的意愿。”

他甚至无法让她把这个问题继续下去就如此急于回答，如此急于向她表明立场，而他本可以不必这么着急。女记者在白纸上快速记了几笔。

“你最初知道《无限原石法案》的时候，是什么样的感觉？”

“荣幸，和诸神的召唤。”

“可以说得详细点吗？”

“我犯下罪过，却被更高的使命召唤，因为诸神愿意给我赎罪的机会，通过我的躯体诞育受到诸神祝福的孩子。”

“罪过？性自由，生育自由，你觉得这些是…罪过？”

“我们以《神谕》和《基列法典》为行为准则。”

“当然，当然…那么你的孩子呢？你知道，我也是个母亲，我的孩子还不到一岁，别介意我对这方面比较感兴趣。你成为了使徒，孩子可以由你自己抚养吗？”

“不，她不在我身边。使女、使徒的孩子被分配到一部分结婚多年没有孩子的主教家庭。”

“你觉得这是为她好？”

“是的。在旧阿斯加德的时候我就不是一个称职的父亲。”

“你有机会见到她吗？周末一起逛逛公园什么的。”

“不见面对于我们来说更好。我们都要适应新的生活。”

“但你的孩子能理解这些吗？你要怎么对她解释呢？”

“这是诸神的意思，用不着我这样的人——”

使徒依然坚持用“诸神”来应对她的问题，可女记者不会这么容易让他如愿：“你跟她道别了吗？”

“什么？”

“你进入感化中心接受使徒培训之前，跟你的孩子道别了吗？”

“我…”Loki知道他应当给女记者一个肯定的答复，可是一年未见Sleipnir的事实麻木了他的舌头、声带和咽喉部肌肉。

“你还打算继续替他们撒谎吗？”女记者露出友善的微笑，里面夹带着一丝得偿所愿的满足。她的眼镜滑到了鼻梁底部，目光越过镜框审视着面前的使徒。

“他们带走你的孩子，让你给素不相识的陌生男人生孩子，迫使你在摄像机前发表感恩戴德的演讲，你按他们的要求做到这一切，他们甚至不允许你看自己的孩子——那个你和你所爱的人一同孕育的孩子一眼。在这里只有我们两个人的情况下，你还要为他们遮掩？”

他搞砸了。

大颗大颗的汗珠顺着他的脊梁骨往下滚，Gast和Thanos一旦得知他的表现毁了他们苦心塑造的基列国形象，他不知道等待自己的是什么，等待Sleipnir的又是什么。

他咽了几口唾沫，舌头像是打了结，他搜肠刮肚也找不出几个词语来应对。他完全僵在了扶手椅上，冷汗滑落指尖，无声地落进长袍的缝隙里。

长久的沉默之后，他却笑出了声。

“好。”他对上女记者的目光，眼里的敌意逼得对方不得不看向别处。

“好。”他又说了一遍。他感觉到他的发声系统重新运作起来，那些词语也一个一个地窜到他的舌尖上。愤怒和痛苦在他的胸腔汇聚，一同从气道里涌出来，带着破罐子破摔的冲动。

“你一定在沾沾自喜，你终于等到了这一刻。你从一开始就想方设法地找我的漏洞，一直在利用我的孩子诱导我说出你想要的答案。你装作在意我的感受，装作理解我们的处境，可我们对于你来说，不过就是几则故事！你想做的就是借着所谓揭露真相的名义写几篇悲惨但是毫无用处的报道！你压根不明白你的文章会给我们带来什么！”

女记者一点也没有生气，见他那副怒气冲冲的样子她的笑容反而真实了几分：“所以，你刚才一句实话都没有。为了你——嗯怎么说，在这里的生存。”

该死，这是她的圈套。

当她指出他在撒谎的时候，最多也不过是她的个人想法，他仍然有机会为自己辩白。她不断地激怒他，就是为了促使他自己亲口证实她的想法，而他全然没有意识到就顺着她的意急不可耐地往圈套里钻。

“我…我从没这么说过。”他的所有掩饰在她的眼里瞬间溃不成军，他慌乱地擦着额头上的汗，却怎么也擦不干净。

“我明白。你是在担心如果你对我说实话，基列国的人会在事后对你进行报复，对吗？”

女记者没打算等到Loki的回答，她只低着头在纸上写着什么。

“那我现在可以告诉你，我这里不会有什么报道，你不必有任何担心。”

她举起手中的纸，引起Loki的注意以后用铅笔比划着在那堆凌乱的速记字符中挑出几个单词和字母。

“I’m with SHIELD.”（“我是神盾局的人。”）

“现在，”女记者扶正了眼镜，“你可以选择不再替他们隐瞒。”

 

“Commander，办公室有您的电话。”一名穿着制服的男子俯身在Thanos耳边说道。

正在接受穆斯贝尔海姆记者采访的Thanos有些不悦，尤其是记者们还对男子的耳语表现出了好奇，他只得压低声音：“告诉他们等会儿再打来，我正在接受采访。”

“他们说事情紧急。是沃米尔教区的边境站。”

一听到“边境站”三个字Thanos就知晓事情的严重程度，他匆匆丢下一句“失陪”，极力掩饰自己的急迫往办公室赶。

“我是Thanos Titan.”他拿起样式古老的话筒，在办公桌边坐下。

“Commander，我们这里有一名自称是米德加德特派记者的Edith Sharp女士请求入境。但我们一周前接到通知，外国记者团人员已经到齐，所以特地向您求证。”

“我知道了。先不要让她入境，等候我的下一步指令。”

“Thanos，告诉我出什么事了？”Hela轻轻推开门走进来，她身后跟着Gast，显然他们二人都注意到了Thanos的突然离场。

“Edith Sharp，米德加德的特派记者到了沃米尔教区的边境。”Thanos把话筒重重地挂断，没有好声气地说。

Gast眯了眯眼睛，看上去有点疑惑，眼神里又透露着危险：“我以为我们这里已经有两个米德加德人了？”

“那个女记者，米德加德那边和我们商议过，她在出发前突然有事情不能马上脱身，其他有资历的记者也在忙手头上的事，所以她只能迟一些到。为了展现我们的风度，这个要求又不算过分，我们就一致同意了。一周前，有一个自称是米德加德记者的女人在多玛姆教区和其他记者汇合了。”

“她就那么…凭空出现了？”Hela不敢相信自己的耳朵，对于境外人员在国内的活动他们居然能疏忽到这个地步！

“多玛姆教区对她进行了安全问询，没有产生什么疑虑。他们向我汇报过记录，是没有破绽！”Thanos愈发烦躁，他像是在为自己辩解一般不自禁说得很大声。话一说完他就意识到这里不只有他和Hela两个人，他不能以这种急躁的形象示人，于是挤出镇定自若的标准微笑对一旁的Gast说道：“Brother，请你把米德加德的另一个人带过来。”

Gast立即就出去找人，Hela两步走到办公桌边，她对她丈夫一副被情绪主宰的模样很是恼火：“Thanos，现在你得打电话给所有开放的边境站！你得问问他们，有没有这个记者…Alianovna的入境记录！”

“用不着你来指手画脚！”Thanos粗声粗气地冲她吼道，“我知道该做什么。”自从Gamora死后，他们夫妻的感情就再不似从前那般亲密无间。他忍受不了Hela把女儿的死全部怪罪到他的头上，忍受不了她由此对他心存怨恨。可眼下Hela的话不光正确，还是在他一时无措的时候提出来的，她的办法又十分高效，让他感觉到自己的男性自尊受到打击，语气上就更加恶劣。

“Ebony，帮我去查所有边境站的入境资料，有没有一个叫做Alianovna的女人的入境记录。A-l-i-a-n-o-v-n-a，要快！”

 

“Titan，这是米德加德派来的摄影记者Felix.”Gast领着一个人进来了。

“Commander Gast说你们有话要问我？”

Thanos没功夫客套，他直接问：“你对Alianovna了解多少？”

“Alianovna？我们一周前才认识。”

“一周前？”

“对啊。她说Edith赶不到了，报社临时安排她过来接手。”

“而你没有任何怀疑？”

“这很正常。Edith在跟进的报道很多，她不见得能抽出几个星期的空。我们总公司旗下有四家报社，不同报社的记者相互不认识也不是什么怪事。我觉得Alianovna很专业，没什么值得怀疑的。”他说道，看房间里其他人的神色不大对劲，又补充道：“Alianovna惹上麻烦了吗？不管她做了什么，我敢向你们保证那只是出于一名记者的职业操守。”

Thanos刚要开口，又被Hela抢在前头：“当然没有。”她不顾Thanos阴沉的面色，给了他一个警告的眼神，“暂时没有。不过，你能告诉我们她现在在哪里吗？”

“她在采访OfEn，你们的那个使徒代表。就在北面的房间里。”他说着低头看了一下机械手表：“时间差不多了，她该出来了。”

“谢谢你，Felix.”Hela一直保持着从容，她走到门边优雅地为Felix拉开门示意他应当出去了。

电话铃响起，如催命一般急促。

Thanos把话筒放到耳边，二十秒的安静之后才听见他说：“我知道了。”

“没有。边境站没有她的入境记录。”

Gast冲到电话旁边，快速转了几圈拨号盘打给萨卡教区的武装部：“我是En Gast.现在立即调集士兵搜查大礼堂，我们这里出现了安全漏洞，教区内所有关卡严加盘查，巡逻士兵加强警惕，一旦发现可疑人员立刻扣留，情况紧急可以当街射杀！”

终于调整好状态的Thanos恢复了一个大主教的威严，他对Gast说道：“带几个人跟我到OfEn的房间去。”

等他们破门而入，发现屋内窗户大开，窗外的热流与室内的冷气交织在一起让人觉得难以呼吸。房间里哪还有什么女记者的影子，只有倒在地上不省人事的Loki。几张纸飘散一地，不远处还掉落着那本黑色封皮的厚书，和一截看上去像是从女记者今晚的礼服裙撕下来的裙摆。

“Commander，我在下面看到——”Thor一路跑上来，气还没有喘匀就急着说话，看到倒在地上的Loki，他的脑子里一下就什么都没有了：“Lo-OfEn这…这是怎么了？”他想上前去，但他穿着司机制服的身体把他牢牢固定在原地，他的眼里蓄满了担忧直往外冒。

“Thor，你先把OfEn送到医院去。”Gast蹲在Loki旁边探着他的颈动脉吩咐道。

Thor不用Gast再多说什么，径直从他们中间挤过去，把Loki抱起就往外面跑。

Hela捡起那张写过字的纸，她很自然地想低头看看上面的东西，却意识到这间屋子里紧盯着她的目光，她便把纸张对折交到了Thanos手中：“身分不明女子假扮成记者潜入我们的晚宴，她接近一个使徒是要做什么呢？”

“我不关心这个。”Thanos看了一眼那张纸。的确是采访时做的笔记。

不远处传来几声枪响。

“因为我有一个更好的主意。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 现在应该知道Alianovna是谁了吧～


	15. The Terrorists

“Loki，你感觉好点了吗？”

Loki抬起眼皮，脑袋昏昏沉沉地疼着，晕得让他想吐，耳道里的嗡鸣声中闯入了一声放大的男音，仿佛在叫他的名字。他感觉到自己终于没有被人移动了，他躺在一张床上，四周都是一片刺眼的白色。

周围的环境逐渐清晰起来，他这是被送到了医院里，应该才到这里不久。病床旁边放着一张椅子，是Thor坐在上面，他没有见到Gast或是Caroline.

“你没走？”Loki的绿眼睛转向Thor那边，低声问道，他也为自己声音的沙哑吃了一惊。他眨了几下眼睛，更加用力地盯着对方，似乎是要确认旁边这个人是真实存在的。

“你就那样倒在地上，又晕过去那么久…”Thor只听见Loki的喉咙里发出了点声音，没有分辨出他的话，以为他是在询问发生了什么，“医生给你照了CT，说没什么大问题，只是脑震荡。”

这回Loki清了清嗓子，想用手肘支起他的上半身，却因用不上劲和头颅传来的钝痛而作罢：“我在你车上的时候就恢复意识了，但一直没力气说话。你的急转弯对一个病人来说真是太不友好了。”

Thor注意到Loki的小动作，他按下床边的按钮把床头抬升起来：“抱歉啦，我只想快点把你送到医院去。”

“喝点水吗？”Thor说着就走到床头柜前倒了一杯水。

“谢谢。”Loki伸手去接，玻璃杯在手里晃了一下。是Thor立即伸手帮他扶稳了杯子，指尖也覆在了他的手指上。

“我来吧。”

“不用了，我可以的。”Loki没去看Thor的眼睛，他轻轻动了一下手腕让Thor的手自然滑落，把水杯凑到唇边喝了两口润润喉，然后用手指沾了点水擦去覆盖在他唇周让他觉得黏糊糊不舒服的化妆品。

“你为什么留下来了？”Loki把水杯递回Thor手里，眼里的难以置信仍未褪去。

“最开始被我的同事绊住了，陪他在门口抽烟说话。后来你们那里出事了，我就更没法走了。”

“你本可以把我扔在偏僻的路边。你都已经把车开出去了。”

“但你的情况可能很糟糕。”Thor认真地说，他为自己没有及时摆脱他的同事而遗憾，却不会为错过驾车逃离的机会把Loki送到医院后悔，“我不能把你的命搭进去。”

Loki的眼睛里有些湿润，Thor是纯粹地为他的个人安危着想，甚至为此放弃了自己的自由。但Loki把他的情绪波动完全怪罪在脑震荡引起的不适上面。

“OfEn！”一声女性的惊呼伴随着病房的门被打开的声音，“感谢诸神，还好你没事！”Caroline几步奔至Loki的床前，握着他的手一半是由于惊吓一半因为激动流下眼泪。

“我到外面去等着。”Thor知道他该把空间留给夫人和她的使徒，他起身放下玻璃杯，把椅子移到Caroline后面。

“太感谢你了，Thor，幸亏你在那里！”

“这只是我应该做的。”Thor说完就离开了病房，Loki的目光追随了他的背影一阵，几秒钟后便回到了Caroline身上。

“你现在感觉怎么样？头疼不疼？想不想吐？医生说你要休息一个星期，今晚我陪你留在医院，等明天你觉得好一些了再回去。”Caroline语速比平时快得多，刺激得Loki比刚才还要不舒服，但他没有明显表露出来，他谢过了她的关心，只说自己没事。

“En他们还在处理那个记者的事，真不明白怎么会发生这种事，她一定会受到诸神的惩罚！他们可能要过来问你房间里的情况，我会劝他们明天再说，你就安心睡吧。”Caroline拉过椅子在床边坐下，把Loki的床头调低了一些。

“恐怕我帮不上忙。我只记得我们进了那个房间，她开始问我问题，后面的事情我都记不清了。”Loki闭上眼睛试图弄清楚他是怎么到了要躺在这里的地步，可是仍在作痛的头阻止了他继续拼凑记忆。

“我知道，医生说会出现这种情况。你别再想了，先睡吧。”她温柔地说，一只手轻柔地抚摸着Loki的额头，顿时让他的心安定下来，逐渐陷入睡眠之中。

 

The Playground.

“请告诉我你们他妈一定是在逗我！”会议室的门被Tony Stark气冲冲地推开，里面坐着的人一个两个脸色本也不大好。

“Language！”Steve Rogers皱着的眉头锁得更紧了。

“Lan-不，上尉先生，别对我来这一套。今天早上我早早地起了床，做了健身运动，喝完一杯浓度适中的咖啡，心情正好地打开新闻网站，和之前的每一天一样打算看看我们的邻居们都在做些什么。”Tony把门关上，绕过站在大屏幕旁手里拿着平板电脑的Daisy，在会议桌边拉开一张椅子坐下。  
“猜猜我看见了什么？所有我叫得出名字的新闻网站上，头版头条，‘萨卡教区记者观察团晚宴中断，疑有恐怖分子潜入’，‘基列国遭受恐怖分子袭击，神盾局或为幕后主使’！”

他瞥了一眼会议室的大屏幕，屏幕上交错着都是报纸的图片和网站文章，还有两个画面定格在外国记者团在萨卡教区做的直播上。Tony略带嘲讽地说：“哦真高兴你们也在看这些！”

“我们都知道那不是真的。”Coulson说道。

“是吗？”Tony反问道，看向Coulson的目光里有几分怀疑。

“至少我们算是知道Romanoff的消息了。”Hill看着大屏幕上通缉犯照片里的那个红头发背影，试图引导Tony看到积极的一面。

“How nice！”Tony讽刺道，下一秒他忍不住大声说：“抱歉，但你们对待这件事的时候能不能认真一点？我和你们的天才男孩Fitz每天都在研究方舟反应炉，我们希望能给污染严重的世界提供另外一种不需要基列国的解决方案，‘恐怖分子’这个词扣在我们头上让我们变得很被动。你们会和恐怖分子达成协议吗？不，你们压根不会相信恐怖分子说的任何一个字！”

“我们充分了解事情的严重性，Mr. Stark，我们和你一样不愿看到事情变成这样。但请你相信我们会尽力挽回我们的声誉，正如我们相信你可以解决方舟反应炉的问题一样。”Coulson微笑着说，他温和冷静的情绪蔓延在会议室里，正尽力感染每一个人。

“同时，我们还面临着另一个问题。”May说道，话间示意Daisy把直播画面调出来。

“比别人管我们叫‘恐怖分子’还要严重？”

“同样棘手，Mr. Stark.”May的面色让Tony也不得不收起刚才不屑的模样坐直了身体看向大屏幕。

一共十六分钟的直播放完，画面又定格在红袍使徒苍白的脸上，会议室里陷入一片死寂。

“有什么看法吗？”Coulson问道。

“Well，我看到他们对尖锐问题的包容，我看到他们井然有序的日常活动，我听到他们对诸神和生活的感恩，甚至连使徒也感激基列国赐予他人生的‘第二次机会’，”Steve说到这里停顿了一下，他看向其他人，眼里尽是沉重：“但我也看到了连跑跳都不敢的孩子和端着机枪巡逻的士兵。”

“我不知道他们对现状有多么感恩，但有一点，”Tony走到Daisy旁边拿过她手中的平板电脑，把视频往回倒了一点，画面中的使徒直视摄像机，口里说着“我知道外界对基列国的《无限原石法案》有着诸多质疑，但我只想说，我自愿加入这支神圣的队伍，作为使徒的一员，我也很幸运得到了为自己肮脏不堪的过去赎罪的机会…”，Tony放大了使徒的面部：“那不是幸运，是畏惧。还有愤怒和不情愿。”

“我很高兴我们能达成一致，但是——”

“但是很多人不这么认为。”Daisy拿回了她的平板电脑，调出几张数据图，接下Coulson的话，“直播放出以后，点击率很快跃升至各大网站的第一名，再加上‘恐袭’的新闻，我分析了各个平台对这些事的讨论，质疑的声音仍然占多数，可对基列国表示理解和认同的人也大大增加了。”

“而这还只是他们的第一次直播，和第一项针对我们的行动。”Coulson说道，“基地里平民的情绪也受到影响。我们有不少工作要做了，各位。”

 

“‘恐怖分子袭击基列国’？”泰坦教区Thanos Titan的宅子里，Hela坐在书房的桌案前，手中是一份当日的报纸，“哦，我压根就不该感到意外。遇到一个不知道如何解决的问题怎么办？管它叫‘恐怖分子’！”

Thanos坐在她对面听着她的冷嘲热讽，不耐烦地皱起了眉头：“Hela——”

她丝毫没有理会自己的丈夫，而是继续读下去：“‘重伤使徒并残忍地杀害了一名普通的萨卡教区女佣’。”她放下报纸摘下眼镜：“这是真的吗？”

“她的确打伤了一名使徒。”Thanos说道，“至于那名女佣，她不该在那个时候出来。”

“也对。没有什么比基列国和你稳固的地位重要，哪怕是一个活生生的人。”Hela冷冷地说，重新举起了报纸。

Thanos一把扯下她手中的报纸，将他撕坏的那部分揉成一个纸团扔到一边：“这是关于Gamora？”

“当然。所有的一切都是关于Gamora.”Hela松开抓着剩余的几张碎纸片的手让它们飘落到桌面上，毫不示弱地瞪着Thanos.

“Hela，你要我跟你讲多少次才明白——”

“怎样一个父亲才会管自己的女儿叫‘恐怖分子’？”

“我不得不这样做。你知道她在做什么吗？她跟着激进的抗议人群——”

“她才十八岁，她还不懂我们的良苦用心！我们本来是为了她打造基列国，你却——”

“这又是谁的过错？她已经十八岁了，还不知道分辨是非。”Thanos的两个拳头砸在桌子上，“你难道就看不见我的悲痛吗？我是她的父亲啊！”

Hela没有被那一声闷响吓到，她前倾了身体冷冰冰地说：“Well，恐怕你得表现得更像一点。”

听了这话Thanos反而强压下怒火，他不能每次一和自己的妻子说话就在这件事上吵得不可开交。他收回拳头，指甲陷进手心里：“那你告诉我，我该怎么做？”

“我不知道…把她送到国外去一段时间…或者…我不知道…当时的你可以做任何事，但你偏偏要把她挂在墙上！”

“你怎么能怪到我头上？他们向我的军队扔自制炸药！我可没让她加入那种组织。每一个被抓获的人都被判处绞刑，都被挂在墙上！Gamora又有什么不同？”

“你不知道！你不知道事情到底是不是那样！也许…也许她只是碰巧混在人群里！当时那里有多混乱，除了Gamora又有多少无辜的人在里面…但你一个审问他们的机会都不愿意给，第二天就把他们当众绞死。你可以欺骗自己…欺骗自己你的女儿无可救药，但我知道你所做的一切都是为了自己的权力和地位！”

“我所做的一切是为了基列国！如果唯独她不死，我又要怎么——”

“我为了你的官职放弃了自己的事业，我为了你的雄心抱负给你找到了基列国这个方案，我为了你的基列国假装自己是一个大字不识的‘得体’女人。我想要的只有Gamora，而你连这一点都不愿意满足我！”Hela眼里含着泪，恨恨地冲她的丈夫吼。“Gamora不过是暂时不理解我们的理想，她不过是跟你吵了一架，她不过是在错误的时间出现在了错误的地点，你就背着我把她绞死！”

“Hela，够了！”Thanos再也听不下去了，他心中对妻子有愧，可也不能任凭她发疯，“意志坚定一点。这是我们想要的，我们一直在遵从诸神的指引，即便没有Gamora，我们在做的事是在为全九界着想，我们是在和诸神一起拯救这个世界！”

“‘诸神’？”Hela把这个词挑出来嗤之以鼻，“从你嘴里说出来真滑稽。你该不会突然间决定信仰阿萨教了吧？就为了能把Gamora的死推卸到诸神身上？是诸神和新世界无法接纳她？”

Thanos猛吸了一口气似乎有很多话要一连串地迸出来，但他最终把这口气咽下去，轻笑了一声：“我想大概是我的意志不够坚定，Hela，是我太纵容你了。”他松开了拳头，将Hela手边的报纸碎片收集到一起：“这些东西扰乱了你的心智，让你迷失了自己的信仰。”他把这些碎片扔到刚才的纸团旁边，“从今往后，你不许再进书房来了。也不许阅读或者书写任何文字。”

Hela没有想到她的丈夫会说出这样的话，她愣在椅子上直直地看着他，数秒钟后才猛地站起来：“你——”

“出去！”Thanos最后的一点耐心也所剩无几了，他指着门对Hela吼道：“现在！”

Hela不知道自己是怎么出的书房，是怎么坐到了她卧室的床边，她也不知道她的丈夫和她参与构建的基列国怎么会变成今天这个样子。

五月的太阳光照在她身上，她还是觉得凉。

她走到梳妆台前，从抽屉的最里面摸出一个黑色的小袋子。小袋子里装着一支唇膏，外壳上刻着Gamora的名字。这是Gamora满十八岁的时候特别定制的一支，是她与Thanos大吵一架离开家之前放在Hela桌面的东西，也是Hela能偷偷保存下来的她女儿的唯一物品。

Hela打开唇膏的盖子把膏体旋出来，火红的颜色一如Gamora那头漂亮的红发，也像极了她阳光热烈的性格。她仔细地闻着唇膏的味道，试图捕捉女儿的一点气息。

女佣的脚步声从楼梯传来，到打扫房间卫生的时候了。Hela把唇膏盖上，她的手指颤抖了一下，唇膏掉落在地上，底座因此摔了出去。她急忙把摔成两截的唇膏外壳捡起来，她懊恼自己的慌乱，心疼地把唇膏倒转过来试着将底座装回去。

当她看到断裂处的时候，手里的动作停滞了两秒，很快便轻易地安回了底座，将拼装好的唇膏放回袋子里藏回原处。

当时设计唇膏是Gamora自己拿的主意，Hela从来都不知道它还有另一个用途。

是一个闪存盘。

 

 

【附：Thanos Titan采访记录（九界汇总版，节选）】

采访者：华纳海姆、亚尔夫海姆、米德加德、穆斯贝尔海姆特派记者  
受访者：Commander Thanos Titan（Gilead）

Q：请问你为什么要推翻阿斯加德建立基列国？  
A：这是出于我作为旧阿斯加德公民的责任感。旧世界有太多我们不愿意看到的事情，环境污染、疾病肆虐、恐怖分子猖獗、罪犯残暴，还有因为养育不当无辜早死的儿童和因为不负责任的父母而从未有机会降生的婴儿。我跟随诸神的指引与我的兄弟姐妹们携手建立崭新的国度，就是为了赶在一切都来不及之前改写不光是阿斯加德，甚至是全九界的命运。

Q：你认为如果不建立基列国，阿斯加德原本的命运是什么？  
A：走向灭亡，毫无疑问。没有一片土地能承受人们不加节制的开发和利用，我们终会因为自己的同胞对自然缺乏敬畏死在自己人手里。

Q：而你愿意为了改变这个命运做任何事？包括扫射国会和暗杀Odin元帅？  
A：我不是做任何事，而是建立了一个提倡回归传统的国家。我从没有做过你说的那两件事，我们带着共同探讨阿斯加德未来的意愿去到国会，却面临他们事先准备好的无情绞杀，我们不得不为自己的性命反抗。而Odin元帅，我对他是发自内心的尊敬，我绝不会做出暗杀他的丑事。事实上，Odin元帅也对基列国的概念表示了相当的兴趣，只可惜他没能看到这个国度的成立就被疾病夺去了生命。如果我真的有意对他不利，Hela第一个不会放过我，你们别忘了我正是娶了他的女儿为妻。

Q：Odin元帅父女不和已经不是什么秘密，恐怕你的解释并没有说服力。  
A：关于他们父女之间的关系我建议你们去采访Hela，但我只说一点，如果Hela仍然对她父亲怀恨在心，今天也就不会去他的墓前追思、纪念，更别提和她同父异母的兄弟一块儿，愿诸神保佑他们。你问我的话，Hela早就放下了过去，信仰阿萨教让她看到了世界的另一面。

Q：但你的确下令把参加了苏尔*大道街头抗议的人全部处以绞刑，对吧？根据我们的资料，其中还有你的女儿Gamora.  
A：那不是个容易的决定。我不知道你们的信息是否足够全面，那天他们是在大街上扔自制炸药。我不是一个崇尚暴力的人，我不喜欢下达这样的命令，但他们没有给我选择，他们的行为严重危害了公共安全。很不幸，我的女儿与他们也没有什么不同。在那之后我曾用三天三夜向诸神祈祷，希望天佑基列国，不要再发生如此的惨剧。

Q：你的意思是，被你们逮捕的所有人都往街道扔自制炸药？我是说，那足足有一百多人！在执行绞刑之前，你有给他们为自己辩解的机会吗？  
A：老实说，我是军队出身，当我看着一个人的眼睛我就能分辨他/她是不是恐怖分子。不过我们给了他们陈情的时间，他们对自己的罪行全都供认不讳，有人还以此为荣。

Q：我没记错的话你们是那天下午抓了人，第二天上午就全部判处绞刑，中间相隔不到24小时，这在我看来完全不足以做出公正的判断。  
A：我面对的是一群对自己的所作所为没有任何悔过之意的恐怖分子，他们几乎是抢着承认自己对他人生命的残忍，对他们的处决虽然艰难但是非常明确。

Q：让我们来聊聊基列国吧。《无限原石法案》自你在阿斯加德提出就饱受争议，为什么你仍然要不顾一切地推行这项法案？  
A：这项法案确保了人口出生率，最大程度上保障了人权。

Q：你认为这是保障人权？但这项法案要求所有有过非婚生子女的适龄女性和约顿裔成为“使女”和“使徒”，把他们亲生的孩子从身边带走，用最原始的方式去给一个陌生男人生孩子。  
A：基列国的每一个人身上都背负着自己的使命，使女和使徒的使命就是为不能生育的主教家庭诞育子嗣，以求得诸神对他们的原谅。诸神召唤他们实现更高的使命，是他们的幸运，也是基列国的幸运。根据阿萨教的教义，未婚先孕是一件大忌，破坏了婚姻的神圣，也是对生命的不负责任。他们的孩子被带走，是我们充分考虑孩子的利益之后做出的决定，他们的孩子需要在一个充满爱与和谐的完整家庭中长大，没有什么比主教家庭更适合承担这个责任。况且当我们提到人权的时候，不要忘记考虑胎儿和婴儿。

Q：“使女”、“使徒”在基列国又是一种什么样的身份呢？他们除了承担生育的责任，还享有什么权利？  
A：他们是没有孩子的主教家庭中很重要的一员，不论他们在旧世界是红灯区的妓女还是大学讲师，在这里都平等地受到所有人的尊重。我们会定期为使女和使徒检查身体，每个教区的妇儿中心都平均分配了我们能找到的这个国家里最优秀的医生，他们的健康得到了最充分的保障。只要他们不违反基列国的法律，从根本上说他们都是自由的。

Q：看来我们对自由的理解也不大相同。  
A：我同意。在我看来，人口数量锐减的今天，抛开生命来谈你们观念中的“自由”是无意义的。

Q：你的意思是，等人口数量达到你的目标值后，又会将基列国现行的法律推翻吗？包括《无限原石法案》？  
A：我只知道在人口数量恢复稳定增长和大大改善生态环境方面我们还有很长的路要走。而且基列国的建立是源于诸神的感召，《神谕》里为我们指了一条明路，我们主教能做的就是传达诸神的指令。我可以告诉你的是，《无限原石法案》不是一项永久的法案，诸神在上，这项法案终归是为每一个基列人服务的，使女和使徒终有洗净自己灵魂的那天，每个家庭也终会拥有自己的孩子。我相信在诸神和阿萨教的带领下，基列国很快就不会再有新的使女、使徒出现了。

Q：根据《神谕》，未婚先孕者为有罪之人，我的国家里阿萨教的教徒也是如此认为的。但从《无限原石法案》的内容来看，你们只惩罚在实际中孕育了生命的人，促使生命诞生的另一方似乎可以全身而退？  
A：这种解读是不准确的。《无限原石法案》的出台不是为了惩罚，而是因为诸神的仁慈。正是因为他们在实际中孕育了生命，才得以成为使女和使徒，才得以加入主教家庭。他们本是有罪之人，诸神却通过《无限原石法案》表现了对他们的宽恕，这对于另一方来说其实是一种惩罚。

Q：但《神谕》面向的只是阿萨教徒，未婚先孕即便有罪也应当只在教徒中成立。据我们了解，在阿斯加德信仰其他宗教或者无神论者也被迫遵守基列国以阿萨教教义为基础的法律，这难道不是对人们宗教信仰自由的限制吗？  
A：基列国本身就是一个阿萨教国家，所有公民均信仰阿萨教，这是一个新世界，与旧阿斯加德已经没有瓜葛了。

Q：通过这段时间的观察，我发现基列国的女性和使徒只被允许参与家务事，不能外出工作，甚至连读书写字也会面临严酷的刑法。由此看来，我们是否需要担心基列国是一个男权至上的国家？要求所有女性和使徒都成为男性的附属品？  
A：我尊敬我的妻子，也尊敬我们国家的每一名女性和使徒，他们为新生命的诞生和成长做出了巨大的贡献，我想我们在这里存在一点误会。基列国对公民划分明确，一共有主教、信徒、丈夫、妻子、孩子、父亲、母亲、丁男、嬷嬷、使女、使徒、女佣、罪人十三类人，每一类人都有自己的职责，详细情况你可以从《神谕》和《基列法典》中了解。基列国的公民只需做好自己的分内事而无需在其他事情上耗费精力，这对于所有人来说都是一样的，并不存在你认为的“歧视”。

Q：据我所知，《神谕》当中从未提及“使徒”这个身份，不少传统的阿萨教徒视你们自行增添《神谕》内容为背叛诸神，你对此有什么解释？  
A：《神谕》是从上千年前流传下来的，而我们知道约顿海姆也不过短短的三百年，我们虽然提倡传统的价值观，但也要跟随时代的发展，“使徒”的设立是为了拯救旧世界的罪人和迎接基列国的新生命，事实上这完全是在遵照诸神的旨意。在这里我要特别感谢我的兄弟，约顿教区的大主教Laufey。

Q：我们了解到，基列国的所有“罪人”都会被发往海姆冥界劳作，有传言说那是个寸草不生的辐射区，人的生命健康每时每刻都在受到威胁，请问海姆冥界到底是个什么地方？  
A：传言总是趋于过度夸大事实。罪人是被发往海姆冥界劳作没错，那里也的确是一个辐射区，但是他们的生命健康受到威胁这个说法是我不能同意的。他们在海姆冥界种植适宜在那里生长的植物和作物，使得海姆冥界的土壤和空气能逐渐恢复正常，他们劳作时会穿上防护衣，并且有严格、科学的轮班制度，每年他们也会接受健康检查。海姆冥界同样有主教管理和一定数量的嬷嬷、士兵与他们同在，让他们知道尽管他们的灵魂不能进入英灵殿，诸神也从未抛弃他们。但此次观察团的时间有限，海姆冥界地理位置偏远，不便带你们过去参观。

Q：自基列国建立至今，面对外界诸多质疑的声音，你有没有什么想说的？  
A：我从不后悔联同我的兄弟姐妹一起建立这个国家，这是我们能找到的挽救阿斯加德的唯一办法。总有人要做出行动，光依靠呼吁和不痛不痒的法案是不可行的，旧阿斯加德也如此尝试过，但是不幸地失败了。我们必须要彻底改变人们的生活方式，必须要发起彻底的社会变革。基列国的大多数人都明白这一点，你们来到基列国看到蓝天白云和这一年的人口增长率、呼吸到清新的空气应该也有所体会，基列国的变革是成功的，我希望这能给九界各国带来点启发，基列国也非常乐意为愿意与我们友好往来的国家提供帮助。

 

*即灵魂宝石Soul Stone中“Soul”的音译。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文章里的灭霸依然是那个以拯救全世界为己任并且为了自己的理想不择手段的灭霸。


	16. She’s Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 次要角色死亡预警。

萨卡教区的记者团晚宴风波之后，基列国内就再无人见过那个自称米德加德特派记者的女人。她只留下了一件撕去下摆的礼服裙、一只断了的眼镜腿、一套女佣的衣服和一支不省人事的士兵巡逻队。那支巡逻队被发现的时候，队员配备的轻便枪支全部消失，其中一人的头盔、制服和防护装备都被剥去。他们除了加强警戒以外对这个女人似乎别无他法。

记者团的观光采访结束，铺天盖地的《Thanos Titan专访》又为基列国在国际上得到认可添了些砖瓦。之后尼福尔海姆和瓦特阿尔海姆的外交大使也如期抵达。他们的磋商进行得非常顺利，不过几天功夫这两个国家的元首就先后宣布承认基列国为主权国家，将原阿斯加德的驻外使领馆人员全部以无国籍人士的身份驱逐出境，并与基列国签订了有关贸易往来的《红色协议》。

起初除去参与会议的主教们，没有人知道《红色协议》的具体内容是什么，只是在采购中心见到了正在筹备的“进口商品区”。直到使女和使徒被召集到各自教区的感化中心广场，直到他们见到刚生产完不久的同伴都在默默流着泪，他们才明白过来“红色”指的是什么。

哺乳期结束之后，这些已经生育过的使女和使徒就要成为第一批出口到国外的“红色货物”。

缄默是广场上唯一的声音。

他们没有地方申诉、抱怨，也来不及伤感、愤怒，诸神便再一次将福祉降临到这个群体当中。萨卡教区又一名使女怀孕了，主教家庭都忙着到这户人家送上祝福，使女和使徒们的注意力也分散到了这儿来。只是《红色协议》依旧如同一朵阴云笼罩在红袍男女的头顶，即使怀上了孩子的使女也不全然是再为人母和不用被送往海姆冥界的喜悦，她要担心生完孩子后的命运——她会不会也被押入驶向国外的车？

主教和夫人终归是高兴的，在基列国得到大批人的同情和认可、得到两个主权国家的承认之后迎来了一个新生命，这也是Gast盼望已久的新神迹，可他却不如表现出来的那么高兴。当Loki趁他在这种心情应当正好的时候提及再去竞技场的事——他一直没有忘记临走前Lorelei对他说的话，Gast却迅速拉下了脸。

他斥责使徒丝毫不把神迹放在心上，他指责使徒不但不感恩于他反倒得寸进尺，最后他以戳着使徒的胸骨对他怒吼：“在你给我怀上孩子之前，没有资格跟我提任何要求！”作了结束。

他们对使女和使徒的好全是因为期待他们肚子里的孩子，而他们对使女和使徒的坏好像不需要任何理由。

 

随着六月份的来临，天气闷热了许多。天空成日成日地阴沉着，远处的闷雷一声比一声绵长，偶尔也有几道闪电出来凑热闹，但那场雨就是落不下来。

本是一个无事的上午，Loki的早餐时光被匆匆赶来的感化中心嬷嬷打断。她的脸色比平时还要难看，牛奶也不许Loki喝完就催促他上车，连见到闻声下楼的Caroline都没有时间问候，只对她说有要紧的事要把教区里的所有使女、使徒接到感化中心广场去，更不许Loki发问究竟是什么事。

车上已经坐了几名使女和使徒，他们看起来同样困惑，脸上还带着车子一路上急停急刹造成的惨白。他们谁都没有说话，精力都用在抵御脑袋的发晕发胀和胃里传来的恶心上了，这就愈发加重了Loki心里的不安。

伴随着最后一次急刹车，他们终于在感化中心门口停了下来，Loki从车门爬出来，外面暖烘烘的太阳烤着他冰凉的双手，他眯着眼睛适应了一会儿刺眼的光线。他低头跳下车，再抬头，看见一辆被漆成红色的建筑工地手推车，里面装满了大小相近的石块。他的心脏突然加速跳动了一下。这不是个好预兆。

广场里已经到了一大半的使女、使徒，他们安静得不像话，连集会开始前的窃窃私语之声都没有。Loki边走边从队列的缝隙往前看，水泥台上站着一名垂着头的使女，她身旁是Aunt Proxima，Proxima正在与一名墨绿长裙的夫人说话，台子的另一头还押着一名双手反剪在身后的士兵。

Loki呼吸一滞，瞪大了眼睛看着那名使女，一个名字到了他的喉咙口却因为颤抖的嘴唇发不出声，腿脚仿佛被灌了冰一样僵硬得抬不起来，一个看不过眼的嬷嬷过去推了他一把他才往前踉跄着走了几步。

那是…是…是Jane！

和Aida Radcliffe.

旁边的那名士兵…应该就是Jane口中的Richard了。 

Loki被嬷嬷推着走到了他的位置，他前面没有使女或使徒的遮挡，离水泥台只有大约两米的距离。

“Jane…Jane！”他低声喊道。他心中大致明白将要发生什么了，可他不愿如此轻易相信，在她向他确认之前，他都不会相信的。

“安静！”尚未走远的嬷嬷拿着电击棍对Loki挥去。

他们这边的动静引起了台上人的注意，Proxima和Aida只是瞥了一眼就继续她们的谈话了，而Jane则朝声音来源缓慢地抬起头，她做了一个“我很好”的口型就重新把头低下去了，好像她的脑袋有千斤重让颈椎支撑不住了似的。

可她看起来糟透了，眼皮浮肿，眼底一片乌青，惨白的嘴唇只有裂开的几道淡红色缝隙点缀着些颜色。她那只完好的手紧紧攥着腹前的长裙，骨节发白，脖子和额头上细密的汗珠在太阳下反着光。她嘴唇微张，呼吸的时候却又非常克制，只敢小口小口地急促吸气。

她正在忍受身体的极度不适。

最后一批使女和使徒也站到了自己的位置上，拿着电击棍的嬷嬷还在Loki旁边来回走动，他朝前探着脖子拼命要引起Proxima的注意，而后者只给了他一个严厉的警告眼神。电击棍再次贴在他裸露在外的皮肤上，他咬着牙还是疼得缩了起来。

“今天，姑娘和小伙子们，我们要在这里进行一项不愉快的工作。”Aunt Proxima表情痛苦，用一种悲伤的语气说，“诸神教导我们忠于职守，诸神教导我们清心寡欲，诸神教导我们为人忠诚，违反了这些，必将受到诸神的惩罚。”

“我不得不在此向你们公开一件给Radcliffe家乃至整个教区蒙羞的丑闻，”说话的是Aida，她话语间并没有半分羞耻的感觉，反倒是一副扬眉吐气的模样，“OfHolden，我们家的使女，本应该为我和丈夫生下孩子的人，罔顾我们对她的善意和恩情，做出与巡逻士兵苟合的丑事！”她嫌恶地看了Jane 一眼，好像她是透明玻璃上的灰黑色脏污般碍眼，“今天，我们要在这里，以诸神的名义对他们做出公正的审判！”她的话是如此铿锵有力，砸在底下站着的红袍男女当中，令他们只敢互相飞快地交换眼神而不敢有其它动作。

“按照《基列法典》——”

“Aunt Proxima！”Loki顾不得那么多了对着台上大叫起来，打断了她庄重无比的一段话。

惊讶的目光和夫人、嬷嬷们的不满之色混在一起看向Loki，他却指着台上的Jane，丝毫没有在意旁人的注视，电流快速通过他身体的刺痛也没能让他把手收回。

此时的Jane已经无法站直了，她弓着背，手仍然死死地攥着腹部的布料，汗珠从下巴尖一颗接一颗滴在裙子上，整个人在夏季的暖风里不住地发抖，仔细地听还能听见她极力压抑的呻吟声。

“天呐你看她！”

“她好像很不舒服！”

“她们怎么能——”

“嘘！”

“她得到医院去！”

“她必须去看医生！”

台下乱作一团，几个嬷嬷穿插在中间又挥了几下电击棍才让人群勉强安静了下来，但他们的眼睛紧紧盯着Jane，好像一眨眼她就会倒在地上再也起不来，还有人干脆闭上眼睛开始祈祷，没有人在意Aunt Proxima和Aida又在说或者在做什么。

Aunt Proxima本欲过去查看，却被Aida拦下了：“交给我处理吧。”她脸上尽是不耐烦的神色，轻蔑地扫过台下的人，嘴里不知骂了一句什么，只见Proxima的脸色往下沉，她的身份又不允许她发作。

“你们空洞的脑瓜当然会认为她好像哪儿难受，可只有我知道，”Aida冷笑一声靠近Jane，后者的身体往Aida的反方向尽力躲避，可怎么也迈不动腿，“她这是在博得你们的同情！好把她肮脏的心思藏在瘦弱惹人怜爱的皮囊里头！”她的右手轻轻扶在Jane的胳膊上，下一秒她用尽全身的力气狠狠拧着Jane的皮肉：“就像她对我丈夫施的伎俩一样！”

“啊！”一声痛苦的尖叫。

“不！”两声撕破喉咙的咆哮。

Loki两步冲到水泥台上把Aida和Jane隔开，他搂住摇摇欲坠的Jane，却发现她的腿脚一点力气都用不上地往下倒，连带他也支撑不住跪倒在地上。她的头靠在他的肩上，牙齿把下唇都咬出了血，唯一的一只手把衣物拧成一团。

另一头的Richard也像发了疯一般要往这边冲，几个眼疾手快的士兵牢牢地把他按在地上，嘴里胡乱地呼喊着。

“求求你们放过她！”

“是我强奸了她！”

“和她一点关系都没有！”

“Mrs. Radcliffe！求求你别再折磨她了！求求你了！”

Aida陡然被Loki撞开便更加火冒三丈，她提着裙角没头没脸地对着Loki的背就是一阵踢打，听见Richard的那几句话猛地回过头去，几缕发丝散落下来，连眼角都在冒着愤怒的火花，如一个市井泼妇指着他叫道：“那都是她自找的！你的账一会儿再算！”

说完她又回身要抬脚冲Loki的脊柱上踢，Aunt Proxima再也看不过眼了，她用了十足的力气把Aida往后一拉：“Mrs. Radcliffe，请你克制一点，注意你的身份！”

Aida正气得头脑发昏，她喘着粗气想要甩开Proxima的钳制却只给自己带来了皮肤传来的剧痛，就瞪起眼珠子对着Proxima骂了起来：“我不过是在管教几个犯下罪行的劣等人！用不着你指手画脚！平时尊重你叫你一声‘嬷嬷’，一个靠举报丈夫换取职位的人，还真把自己当回事了！”Proxima自从到感化中心后，是被所有人都尊敬惯了的，哪里听到过如此难听之语，还直往她的痛处上戳，无论如何她都是不能保持沉默了。

Jane在Loki的肩上烦躁不安地扭动着头，Loki俯身在她耳边的问话她一句也听不进去，只半闭着眼睛自顾自地念着什么。

“不…Richard.”

“我们什么都没有做…什么都没有做…”

“停下…不…停下…求你了…”

“Jane！嘿，Jane，听我说！”

台上一时混乱无比，台下的使女和使徒早就把所有的礼节抛到一边跟着吵嚷起来，人数虽少，但也像极了旧阿斯加德时游行的场景，只是迫于嬷嬷们手中的电击棍才没有一窝蜂地冲到上面去。

Loki强迫自己把这些嘈杂的声音屏蔽在外，把注意力都集中在面前的这个人身上。他留意到她的手仍然攥着右下腹的布料，冷汗浸湿了那里的红色，他伸手一摸，已不是正常人的柔软了。她的腹部紧绷着，他轻轻的触碰就令她发出微弱的呻吟。

她仍然在重复着她和Richard的清白，只是她的声音逐渐低弱下去，眼皮也抬不起来了，嘴唇蠕动着发出一点无意义的声音，再做不出什么应答。她手指冰凉出着冷汗，嘴唇微紫，Loki立即搭上她的手腕，脉搏细速。

这里的骚乱终究是引来了守卫士兵的注意，为首的那人向天空鸣了几声枪，带人将他们团团围住才结束了这段闹剧。

“她休克了！必须去医院！立刻！”Loki拼尽他最大的力气对Proxima吼道。

Aunt Proxima尚未开口，Aida却又冷冷地说：“我们一直好吃好喝地待她，怎么会——”

“Mrs. Radcliffe，”Loki用力做了一次深呼吸，把泪水赶回眼眶里，“她的脉搏都快探不到了，这是要命的！求您，看在诸神的份上，救救她吧！救救她吧，Aunt Proxima！”

“要命”这个词在他们耳边炸开，纵使有士兵的管控，底下的人也维持不住他们的静默了。到这个关头也只有Aida还半信半疑地不肯救人，Aunt Proxima把她推到一边立即大声吩咐嬷嬷们去叫救护车。

Jane的状况危急，妇儿中心的救护车几分钟就呼啸而至，医护人员很快把已经失去意识的Jane抬上去，Loki也跟在后面跳上了车。一个嬷嬷想把他拉下来，Proxima示意她由他去。她看着底下红袍中间不和谐的黑色，看了一眼愣在原地不明白自己怎么就做错事了的Aida Radcliffe，又看了一眼只能哭得脸都皱成一团、瘫倒在押着他的士兵身上却什么都做不了的Richard，轻轻地叹了一口气。这里已经超出了她的处理范围。

诸神啊，既然您愿意赐予基列国福祉，也请您一定要庇佑OfHolden，让她平安度过这个劫难。

 

Loki再次回到Gast的房子，已经是第二天下午的事了。

血红的夕阳把他的影子拖得老长，他身上的衣服在手术室内的观摩室等候的时候被汗水浸湿，又被冷气吹干，反反复复，在夏季的傍晚散发着一股异味。

是Caroline亲自为他开的门，她勉强跟上他往屋里走的脚步在他身后说着什么，但他全然不想理会。

他的余光瞥见一脸忧心的Valkyrie和Thor站在客厅里看着他，好像他会像Jane一样突然倒在地上就这么死去一样——他不知道自己的脸色有多么可怕，更别提他的眼里还布满了血丝。

“她死了。”他走到楼梯口，回过头对Caroline机械地说，“异位妊娠大出血，他们抢救了她一天一夜。但她死了。”


	17. 嘀嘀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章含成人级别（M）内容，我已修改了文章的分级。

Loki回到自己的房间，浴盆里已经放满了热水，他把身上的衣服脱下来随意地扔在地板上，整个人浸泡在还略有些烫的水中。他闭上眼睛，任由自己贴着浴盆壁往下滑，水漫上了他的下巴，盖过了他的鼻尖，最后没过他的头顶，只有几根新生出来的短发勉强竖立在水面上。

他的双手破开平静的水面，伸出来抓住浴盆的边缘，把上半身从水里撑起。他用手擦着脸上的水，却发现怎么也擦不干净。那水珠从他的眼角源源不断地流下来。

他的脑袋一跳一跳地疼，太多的记忆涌上来更搅得他不得安宁。Jane.他永远也不会忘了她。她走在小河边时的雀跃，她提到儿子时脸上的柔光…她被他们砍去了一只手，可她仍然在无畏地追逐自己注定无果的爱情…她站在感化中心广场，她惨白的脸色，发紫的嘴唇，死死揪着衣服的手冰凉得没有一点鲜活气息。

还有Proxima最初的冷漠、Aida的歇斯底里，手术台上满肚子的血和手术室里拉成直线的心电监护仪，以及最后那句“抢救无效，我很抱歉”。

他记得那天上午看到她的时候，她的状态就很不对劲。她不如平时反应迅速，面色和呼吸也不正常，她在那时候就已经休克了。如果他的判断再快一点，如果他能更坚决一点，如果他从一开始就不在乎那些可笑的规章制度——一如基列国想把他们训练成的模样，如果…她说不定还能得救。

他捧起一把水拍在自己脸上。

他想起Caroline房间里的水晶吊灯，想起竞技场里的血腥味，想起OfBerton听着Aunt Proxima解读《红色协议》时满眼的绝望。

Jane是对的。不论他们做什么，基列国总有理由对他们进行各种各样的处置。哪怕只是隔着栅栏和一名守卫士兵说了几句话，递了一点食物；哪怕只是要求和自己的孩子呆在一块儿。

他又觉得自己可笑，在她活着的时候他不敢跟着她的思路往下想，每每她提到这样的话题他不是岔开就是沉默。他一直畏畏缩缩地只知道蹲在他用自己都分辨不出真假的图景构建起来的安全屋里。

他也想起了Lorelei眼里的火花和Alianovna问他“你还要继续替他们撒谎吗”，但还有Thanos缝在他嘴上的一针一线，和那张他透过眼眶里的泪珠看到的有点模糊的Sleipnir的照片。

他想起Laufey对他的那一阵咆哮。记者观察团已经离境，他们要求他做的直播也如期完成，现在的他还有什么筹码保障自己的安全？是Gast对他的一点点关心？还是Caroline的善意？总不会是那个盼着他多受点苦楚好洗净灵魂的大主教父亲。

他什么倚仗都没有了。他不过是红色货物中的一件，更没有办法保护他的女儿——Thanos Titan会是一个信守承诺的人吗？难道他要把全部希望交到一个绞死了自己亲生女儿的男人手里？

Jane的死像一把利剑，劈裂了他一直龟缩其中的假想。他从没有像今天这样认清他此前的寄望是多么可笑，是多么站不住脚，恐惧、绝望在他的心里凿出一个洞。

他又往脸上拍了一捧水，拿起旁边的肥皂擦着身体。

他不知道自己是怎么在这里低着头熬了一年多，他不知道每天晚上他是怎么躺在又小又硬的床上睡着，他也不知道他每天早上睁开眼睛的动力是什么。每一次“授精仪式”，每一次感化中心广场的集会，还有他对着摄像机说的那些话…

他一次又一次地告诉自己他是为了Sleipnir忍受着那一切，可今天他觉得没办法坚持下去了，他一刻也忍不了了。在医院的时候，他的额头顶着观摩室的透明墙，手指抠着光滑的玻璃，眼睛死死盯着还在滴血的手术刀。

他为数不多的朋友死了，死在基列国的制度和愚昧之下。暴戾像一只不受控制的野兽，在他的心里膨胀，把他的胸腔撑破，迅速占领了他的头脑。他的拳头砸在牢固的玻璃上，他只想冲进去夺下那把刀…他被几个人架出了观摩室。

那制度和愚昧有一天也会张牙舞爪地逼向他的女儿，毫无疑问。

到那个时候，又有谁会为她说上一句话？

他一把将肥皂块砸向墙壁，无意义地吼叫着发狂一般拍着水面，水花溅得满地都是，带着肥皂泡的水进到他的眼睛里，眼中的酸涩让他流出更多的泪。

他把脸埋在遗留着泡沫的手中痛哭失声。

“Loki，你还好吗？”是Valkyrie在外面拍门的声音。

他的哭突然止住了，张嘴想要回应她，喉咙却干得发疼喊不出声来。

她听见里面没声音了，把手中的托盘放到地上，一只手摸到了门把手，又听了听房内的动静，犹豫了一下还是决定把手收回冲门缝里喊道：“我把你的晚饭放在门口了。”

他闭着眼睛靠在浴盆壁上，他躺了很久，也可能睡着了一会儿，等他愿意起身了，浴盆里的水已经凉透了。他站起来，重新接了一盆冷水从头顶浇下来。他打了个激灵，踩着被水打湿滑落在地上的毛巾走到衣柜前，拿了另一块毛巾把自己擦干，换上干净的红衣红裤。

他站在窗前，天已经全黑了，月亮也看不见，整个住宅区都笼罩在巨大的阴影之下。

这绝不能是他女儿长大的地方。

远处的天空炸开一声惊雷，连续的几道闪电把夜空撕开一道口子。

嘀，嘀嘀，嘀嘀嗒嗒。

闷了多日的雨终于落了下来。

 

雨越下越大，配合着撕裂天幕的闪电和雷声，在砖瓦、地面和玻璃上敲出清脆密集的韵律，窗外成了白茫茫的一片。Caroline站在走廊里担忧地看了一眼Loki的房门，至少他把门口的托盘拿进去了，她就稍微放心一些地回到自己房间。Valkyrie还在厨房洗着晚上的餐具，她在想着那个死去的姑娘，听到身后的脚步声差点滑掉了手里一只沾满洗涤剂的盘子。

“Loki，把托盘放在旁边就行。桌子上的鲜奶是我刚倒的，你——”她看着Loki从一片阴影中走出来，越走近越发觉他的神色不大对，他手里没有托盘而是抱着一件长袍，压根没有看她一眼。她说的话他也只作没听见，绕过长桌走到了侧门边。

“外面这么大雨，你要去哪儿？”

他仍然没有回应，只是把长袍穿上，用兜帽把脑袋遮得严严实实，不顾除去刮风下雨还在打雷闪电的恶劣天气，一把将侧门推开头也不回地出去了。

“嘿——”Valkyrie的声音被雨声吞没，回答她的是扑面而来的凉风和风中夹带的雨丝。

她用袖子遮住脸逆着风走过去把门关上，一个模糊的红影子往花园前角的小屋子去了。她低声咒骂了一句立即奔到窗前，过大的雨势让她根本看不清是否有士兵在巡逻，只祈盼没有人注意到Loki的越轨举动。她又轻手轻脚走近楼梯口，所幸Caroline对此一无所知。她回到厨房继续她的工作，不时紧张地看一眼小屋的方向。

 

Thor在自己的小屋里，身上只穿了一条平角裤，听着屋外的雷声雨点心情沉重地打湿毛巾在睡前给自己擦身子。这是相当漫长的两天，萨卡教区死了一名怀孕的使女，本就处于弱势的她，生前所在家庭的夫人还要对她百般刁难，她最终的死也和这名夫人脱不了干系。

Gast还在教会，他们还没对怎么处置Aida Radcliffe下个定论，这件事结束之后恐怕还要讨论修订法律。他们刚刚把基列国的形象建立起来，Aida的行为无疑是狠狠打了他们的脸。然而她的丈夫Holden Radcliffe又是最早公开支持基列国的科学家之一，而且按照Aida的说法，也是那名使女不规矩在先，因而他们的处理必须慎重。

窗外的风雨大作、电闪雷鸣当中夹杂了一丝不属于自然现象的响动，Thor敏锐的听觉捕捉到了这一点异常。他快速转过身去，却看见穿着红衣红裤没有戴帽子、手里捧着湿透的厚重长袍的Loki站在门口，绿色的眼睛定定地看着他，几绺发丝垂在额头上往下滴着水。

“Lo-Loki，你怎么来了？”Thor把毛巾放到一边，没在意自己正处于近乎全裸的状态，十分坦然地朝Loki走去接过他手中的长袍挂在衣帽架上，“快进来吧。”

“你还想走吗？”Loki强迫自己把目光从他过分饱满的胸大肌上移开。

Thor背过身去挂长袍，Loki发现自己的目光在逐一扫过对方的背阔肌、斜方肌、三角肌、肱三头肌…Thor转回来对他说话，哦还有那界限分明的腹直肌！他不该在这里当司机，Loki想道，他应该到解剖课堂当人体模特，他们学解剖的时候就不会觉得那么枯燥难背了。

“离开基列国吗？当然！”Thor这才后知后觉自己应该至少把裤子穿上，可他刚才随手把它放哪儿去了？“但现在不是个好时候，你知道，因为上回那名记者的事。”

“我没对你说实话。”Loki的眼睛看着地板说。他的思想开了一会儿小差，但他很快控制住了自己。

“什么？”Loki没由来地说这么一句，Thor收回了在屋内四处搜寻裤子的视线，把注意力转移回Loki身上。

“你问过我知不知道逃出去的办法。”Loki的眼皮逐渐上抬，他直视着Thor的蓝眼睛，它们在昏暗的灯光下显得更加深邃。

“哦，是的，这——”

“你能找到Sleipnir吗？”Loki往Thor的方向迈了一步，他眼睛也不眨，似乎在期盼自己能从Thor的脸上盯出个答案。

“我在努力。我除了在查档案，还在向和主教走得比较近的司机打听，我——”

“Gast有一辆车，另外一辆车，停在住宅区一栋没有人住的主教别墅的车库里。”

“另外一辆——Loki，你怎么会知道这些？”

“那辆车极有可能没有登记，就算丢失了他也不能声张，这能给我们争取很多时间。”

“等一下…你刚刚是说了‘我们’吗？”

“告诉我你能不能找到Sleipnir？”Loki突然暴躁地问，同时一声雷从天际劈下来，Thor禁不住缩了缩脖子。

“我会——”

“我不能在这里呆下去了。一天也不能！”他的绿眼睛慌乱地到处乱扫，冷汗在他刚换的干净衣服上留下痕迹，“OfBerton要被送去尼福尔海姆，Jane死在我面前，我的孩子养在陌生人家里，Thanos还…我只是…我受够了这一切！我得逃出去，我得带着Sleipnir逃出去！这不是人住的地方…他们都是魔鬼！我们…我们找到Sleipnir，带着她一起走！一起离开这！”

他的语速越来越快，说出的话越来越杂乱，情绪越发不稳定，他狠狠揪着自己的头发仿佛要把它们从头皮里连根拔起，眼泪一颗一颗从鼻尖滚落下去。

“Loki，你——”Thor立即走近了他，试图阻止他的自虐行为，可Loki却一把拍开他的手，转而掐住了他胳膊上紧实的肌肉。

“答应我你能找到她！我们能逃出去！”Loki的喉咙吼破了音，眼里混杂着期待、恐惧、担忧、愤怒和焦虑，这些情绪蜂拥而至几乎要把他击碎。他的指尖不自觉地加深了力度，指甲像抓着救命稻草一样深深陷进对方的皮肉里。

“Okay，okay.”Thor忍着疼痛艰难地抬起双手用力扶住他的肩膀，尽量不让自己露出疼得呲牙咧嘴的模样看着他的眼睛温和地说，“我答应你，我答应你，相信我。”

Loki亦回望对方的眼睛。Thor的话让他安心，声音让他平静，眼里的蓝深深地吸引着他。他的指尖松了些力气，感觉重新回到他的指腹。Thor的手臂很结实，皮肤的温暖让Loki的手指有些贪恋，那上面覆着一层薄薄的汗，这让他散发出男性荷尔蒙的气息。

浅浅的水雾弥漫在Loki眼角还红着的绿眼睛当中，一颗掉队的泪珠正从他的面颊滑落，他的鼻翼仍由于刚才的激动轻微地扇动着，流经鼻泪管的液体有点阻塞气道，他的唇因辅助呼吸而微微张着。他不再是平时一副了无生气的枯木模样。Loki的指尖还没有从他的手臂上移开，他感到点状分布的微凉。他感觉到几点微凉在轻悄悄地小幅度变动位置。

他们离得太近了，近得他能清晰地嗅到Loki沐浴过后身上带着的肥皂香味，混合着一点不属于人造香料的天然气味。Loki抬头看着Thor，他穿着和那天在大礼堂——事实上和他每一天穿的都一样的衣裤，他缩在那红色里，可眼睛里看不见一点畏缩。

那股强烈的冲动又回到了Thor的体内——他想给面前人一个扎扎实实的拥抱，告诉他这一切都会过去，事情都会好起来。他也的确这么做了。

只是Loki的动作比他更快了一些，他松开Thor的手臂转而勾住他的脖子，他的双唇紧紧地贴上了Thor的。他又趁Thor惊讶的时候，轻松撬开了他的唇齿，手也一路上移至他的头部，指尖埋在他有些扎手的金色短发中加深了这个吻。

反应过来的Thor热烈地回吻对方，他的舌头纠缠着Loki的舌尖，几个回合下来掌握了主动权，在他的口腔里攻城掠地，从坚硬的牙齿切面到柔软的口腔内壁都不放过。他的两只大手也不再满足于触碰着Loki身上有点粗糙的布衫，他一手扶住Loki的头，另一手快速滑进红色的掩盖之下，大肆抚摸着他失去遮挡的肌肤。

Loki觉得自己快要缺氧了，他不用看也知道他一定是从脖子红到了耳朵根。可和Thor接吻的感觉实在是太好了，他宁愿就这么憋死过去也不甘心先松开自己的唇舌。

很快，空气回到他的体内，他剧烈地喘息着，而后背的衣服里的那只手似乎没有离开的意思。

这个吻结束了，这是他一时冲动的产物，然后发展成两个人的冲动，现在他反倒不知道该怎么办了。理智告诉他，他应该立刻抱着自己的长袍在所有人都还没发现的时候躲回主宅去，第二天装作什么都没发生的样子继续他的使徒生活。

可他的理智已经融化在刚才唇齿追逐时的火热里了。

不等他找出什么词句来应对这令他不适的沉默，地板、墙壁、天花板就在他眼前飞速掠过，他感觉到自己的背撞在一张有点硬的床垫上，整个人微微陷在被子里，掀起的衣服只盖到他的肋弓。

外面的雨还没有停歇的意思，雨点落下的频率甚至比十几分钟前更甚，惊人心魄的雷声也加入到这浩大的声势中。

一道阴影遮蔽了Loki前面的光，温热的气息打在他脸上，他的上衣被立刻脱去。Thor又对他的唇舌发起了一阵攻势，而后在他的前胸和腹部落下几个蜻蜓点水般的吻。Thor跪到地上，快速脱去了Loki的裤子，将头埋在他的双腿间，避开他已经起反应的阴茎，侧头对着他大腿内侧的的皮肤细细密密地吻了起来。

Loki的手指屈起来轻轻抠着被子，他的呼吸变得绵长，细微的刺激许久不曾得到快乐的躯体上总是能起到强烈的放大效应，他情不自禁把腿分开了些。他想要更多。

这明显鼓舞了Thor。现在他能看见阴囊后面的那道肉缝，里面的粘液亮晶晶地似乎在邀请他一探究竟。毫无预兆地，他的手指揉上了Loki隐于两片最为细嫩的皮肤之中的阴蒂。他满意地听见Loki随着他手指的动作而发出了几声鼻音。

麻酥酥的感觉软化了Loki一身的骨头，他只想这么陷在床里，原先抠着被子的手指也舒展开了。这太舒服了，舒服得很不真实，Loki一边满足地轻哼着一边想道。

仿佛打定主意要和自己作对一般，Loki想起明天是他六月份的“授精仪式”，可不能…可不能被他们发现点什么！

“别…嗯…别…明晚…”

他说得含糊不清，Thor也没给他重新组织语言的机会。他的手指离开了有些充血的阴蒂，两只手攀住了Loki的大腿，下一秒他的舌头迅速探进Loki的隐秘之中，逼得他发出一声短促的惊叫。

Thor的舌头在他浅部的敏感带来来回回戳弄着，温暖的体液不受控制地流出，大脑里刚刚浮现的字句又在瞬间被打散，不知飘散到哪个角落去了。他放松了大腿肌肉，没一会儿他又承受不住地要夹紧双腿，却因腿被抓住、Thor金灿灿的脑袋卡在中间而不能得逞。

他难耐地蹭着身下的被褥，似是在躲闪，又像在迎合对方。他仰躺在床上喘息着看着天花板，那上面有一盏小吊灯。一时混沌的大脑让他有些搞不清自己的位置，酸水涌入他的牙齿之间，恶心也从胃部  
往上蹿。

“停…”他艰难地开口，“停下！”他闭上眼睛用尽全力喊道。

他把目光从Thor潮红的面色、湿漉漉的嘴唇和下巴挪开，没有回应对方一脸的困惑和不解，蹬掉脚上的鞋，转过身去压低身体趴在床上，回过头说道：“换个姿势。”

这无疑足以让Thor抛开任何疑问，他一把扯下自己的平角裤从后面贴上Loki的身体，扶着自己坚硬发烫的阴茎送进Loki的体内，Loki柔软湿热的内壁一点一点吸着他的硕大将它容纳进去，让他再也控制不了自己，他只能遵循本能抱紧Loki的腰朝里面一下一下地冲撞起来。

Loki尖叫一声之后立即咬住了他身下的被子——这是在基列国，他不能放纵自己过分畅快地叫喊起来。唾液从他合不上的嘴角流出，双手紧紧地攥着床单，好帮他分担一些锁在他身体里一波接一波不断涌现的快感。在这快感中，他忘记了自己的身份，忘记了自己的处境，缝在他嘴上的针和刺在他心尖的痛好像都可以远远地抛在脑后。

Thor很快隔着阴道前壁找到了Loki的前列腺，这让他抖得厉害。Thor的唇温柔地吻在他的肩头和背部，下身次次擦过他的敏感之处，这让他咬着被子都抑制不住地发出些闷闷的声音。所有的快感从阴部辐射至全身，他觉得浑身的毛孔都一个接一个张开了，生理性的泪水也控制不住地从眼角往外流。

他的身体在Thor的手指触碰到胸前的两个小红点时剧烈地扭动了一下，这只换来了对方变本加厉的揉按。他的全身都被“照顾”着，唯独眼下最需得到抚慰那个的器官被排除在外。

他尝试挣开Thor健壮的双臂，在被子上摩擦他的阴茎缓解一下。丝毫没受到他动作影响的Thor明白了他的意图，一边仍旧维持着先前的频率埋在他的体内，同时松了一只手握住他挺立已久正滴着液体的阴茎抚摸套弄起来。

双重刺激之下Loki再也无法压抑自己的声音，体内的氧气消耗过大也让他的身体再也不能满足于只用鼻子呼吸。他松开嘴，扬起头朝后贴向Thor流着汗的胸膛，呻吟声掩盖在外面的雷声之下冲口而出。

“Thor…Thor…”

他的声音已经变了调，身下的被单拧得不成样子，阴道一阵一阵地强烈收缩着，夹得Thor也头皮发麻。

Thor伸手一把捞过他挂在床尾的白衬衣，胡乱地包裹住Loki的阴茎，一股湿淋淋的东西冲在他的手指间，他也低吼着在Loki体内释放了自己。

他从Loki背上翻下来，仰面朝上粗重地喘着气。而Loki仍保持着刚才的姿势，额头顶着床单弓着背大口大口地呼吸，慢慢地侧倒在Thor旁边，汗水流过他的脊背沾染上Thor与他皮肤相贴的手指。他的阴道又收缩了两下，空虚的感觉从那里发散折磨着他的全身。

“Loki，”Thor体内的冲动和燥热逐渐褪去，他意识到自己在一个禁忌之地对一名使徒做了禁忌之事。Loki只是吻了他，而他却被那个吻彻底点燃了沉寂太久的欲望之火。糟糕，这真是太糟糕了。他不能把Loki拖进因他而起的麻烦里，作为一名父亲和使徒他的麻烦事已经太多了。“我们得…”

“再来一次。”不知什么时候爬起来的Loki直接跨坐到了Thor身上，双手撑在他的胸肌上。Loki俯下身浅浅地亲吻他的唇，指尖在他身上游走寻找着他的敏感带，用黏糊糊的地方有一搭没一搭地去蹭他疲软的大家伙，满意地感受到它逐渐抬起了头。

 

指针与表盘上的罗马数字二重叠，窗外的风雨渐渐收敛，只余下闪电和沉闷的雷仍在天际耀武扬威。

Loki夹着Thor髂骨的双腿无力地砸落在地面，他的肩胛骨被墙壁硌得生疼，前胸后背散布着大小不均的红，下体泥泞不堪，还有什么东西在顺着大腿往下流，刚刚结束的激烈让他觉得连呼吸都成了累赘。Thor也没好到哪去，他的头发像刚从水里出来一样湿，肩膀有几个深深的牙印，腹肌上还有几滴不知是在第几轮沾上的已经干涸的可疑白色痕迹，垂下的阴茎全是Loki和他混在一块儿的体液。

Loki软着腰扶着床沿，跨过地上皱成一团的白衬衫，用发着颤的手指把自己的衣服勾起来扔到Thor床上一件件地穿上。

“今晚真是棒极了。”他的声音沙哑得可怕，却带着显而易见的愉悦和满足。他穿好了衣服，体力稍稍恢复了些，正是通体舒畅一身轻松的时候，已经有几分飘飘欲仙了，“这是我第一次感觉到自己不在这个鬼地方，第一次有一种解脱的感觉。”

他再次亲了亲Thor的唇便取下他的长袍离开了小屋，Thor的那句“回去时小心点”也只从他的耳廓边飘过。走在回主宅的路上时他仍觉得飘忽和快乐，由远及近的汽车引擎声也没有在意，直到他打开厨房的侧门走进去，客厅里模模糊糊的似乎有个人影。

一道闪电划过，照亮了那人的脸。

是Caroline Gast。

她仍盘着头发穿着墨绿色的长裙，双手叠在腹前，一双眼睛正对着使徒在一瞬间血色全无的惊恐的脸。

明亮的车灯穿过铁门和花园照进客厅的窗户里，被切割得支离破碎，刺得Loki的眼角发疼想要流泪。

“嘀嘀。”


	18. Gasts' Secret

Loki一觉睡醒已是下午两点，没有阳光的天空对他的睡眠起了很大帮助。他慢慢坐起身，十几个钟头没有进食他并不是很饿，只是头还有点疼，腰和腿都酸得厉害。

哦诸神，昨天晚上发生了些什么。

他没想到他就这样被放过了，在他以为自己一定难逃一劫的时候。他看清Caroline的脸的那一刻，本能地就要向后逃跑，花园外的那辆大开车灯不知所属的车子又让他无路可逃，他被牢牢地钉在原地，张口结舌什么也说不出来。

但Caroline主动向他走去。她的声音很轻，催促他赶紧上楼去，不要出声，让她来解决问题。他觉得自己一定是听错了，可她又重复了一遍，推着他往楼梯上走，似乎对他的行为一点都不恼火——看他这副样子，再看看这个钟点，他是干什么去了便一清二楚。

不用她说第三遍，Loki三步并作两步跑回到自己房间关紧了门。他的后背贴在门上，又出了一身汗，全身的力气都快被抽干，腿软得几乎站不住，才发觉自己的心脏跳得那么剧烈那么快。

他做了几次深呼吸，外面好像没有很大的动静，也没有人过来敲他的门。他放松下来，整个人顺势滑到地上，坐在门边审视他的房间内部。这与他离开的时候已经不完全一样了，他的脏衣服被收集起来装在盆里，用过的餐碟也被人收了去。Valkyrie早就知道他没在这儿，Caroline大约心里也有点数，但他却平安无事地活到了现在，回到了他的房间里，Caroline甚至自己提出来要帮他掩护。

他想不明白，从四面八方袭来将他吞没的困意也不容许他多想了。他勉强从地上起来，倒在床上很快就进入了熟睡。

 

他把双腿费劲地挪到床边，酸麻胀痛的两条腿似乎都不是他的了，像是随便找了什么东西接上去，在挣扎着执行他大脑发出的指令。他梳洗过后勉强维持正常的体态，右手牢牢抓着楼梯的扶手把身体的重量往右侧倾斜不少，一级一级走到一楼。

“我不知道你什么时候能起来，就只给你留了点面包。”Valkyrie正在厅里做清洁，听见楼梯的响动之后过来说道。

“他们今天会带你去问话，Mrs. Radcliffe昨天晚上被带走了。”她把Loki领到厨房里，洗干净手为他切了几片面包，“Mrs. Gast过会儿会来找你，和Thor.他今天送完大主教就回来了，等着把你接过去。”

她见Loki重心不稳地跌坐在椅子上，斜睨了他一眼摇了摇头，把白瓷盘摆在他面前，还配上了一罐崭新的覆盆子果酱：“我说，你的胆子可真大，Thor也是。幸亏昨天的那场大雨，干扰了巡逻士兵的视线。”

“Mrs. Gast是怎么知道我不在的？”Loki开口，他的声音仍然沙哑，这让他不得不自己起来倒点东西喝。

“我去你的房间收拾餐具出来，快九点的时候，Mrs. Gast正要上去看你，我只好说你已经睡了，她也就回房间去了。我想她还是放心不下，最后还是上去了。”

“我能看出来，她是真的关心你。”Valkyrie百无聊赖地看着Loki啃面包，手指在木头桌面画着圈，“昨天夜里两点多的时候大主教突然回来了，还好他什么都没发现，今天一早又到教会去了。”

“说真的你一天到底睡几个小时？好像这里的任何蛛丝马迹都逃不过你的眼睛。”

“大主教的那两声喇叭能把整条街的人都叫起来。赶紧把你的面包吃完，然后叫上Thor到Mrs. Gast的房间去。”她不能继续坐下去了，客厅里还有一堆活等着她。

Valkyrie前脚刚走，后脚Thor就从侧门进来了。

“Mrs. Gast让我们一起去见她。”Loki咽下最后一口面包，把盘子和杯子放进水池里对Thor说。

“哦，抱歉，你说什么？”Thor不知在想些什么，他有些窘迫地扯了扯领口拉回思绪。

“昨天晚上我回来的时候被Mrs. Gast逮了个正着。”Loki为着报复他的走神，故意说道。

“被…”Thor震惊地看着他，舌头如打了结一样不听使唤，好半天才说道：“我们要串好口供…他们不会好好听一名使徒说话，况且你还有Sleipnir…我们得…这样，你把责任都推给我，见到Thanos以后我总有办法。”

这回轮到Loki不说话了，他没想到临时起意捉弄一下Thor竟会往这么无趣的方向发展。更让他感到心烦的是他觉得自己的眼角有些湿润，好像昨天晚上流出的水分还不够多似的。

“我们没事。否则我们早就不在这儿了。”Loki转过身去快速擦了一下眼角，头也不回地往楼上走。

 

他们在Caroline的房门口停下，Loki敲了敲门，得到Caroline的允许后才推门进去。

大主教夫人把头发梳得一丝不苟，身上的墨绿色长裙没有一丝压痕，她端坐在一把深色的椅子上，病态和疲倦被她藏起，周身散发着她平日没有的威严与压迫感，让门口的二人有点迈不动腿。他们最终在她面前规规矩矩地站好，等待她的发落。

“我一直把你们当作这个家的一份子，”没有问候，没有寒暄，Caroline一开口就给人一种大难临头的感觉，她的声音也沉稳有力了不少，“作为女主人，我这一生都奉献给了‘Gast’这个名字，我愿意为了这个姓氏的福祉做任何事。我从来没对你们提过要求，但现在我要求你们也能做到这一点——为了Gast做任何事。”

“Mrs. Gast，”Thor急急忙忙开口，“我——”

“先听我说完。”Caroline不容辩驳地打断了他，看向他的目光颇为严厉，“你我都再清楚不过，Gast家需要一个孩子。”

是的，从Loki进入感化中心的第一天起那些拿着电击棍的嬷嬷就在他耳边喋喋不休。孩子，新生儿，主教家庭的新生儿。

“我和En结婚二十多年，为了要一个孩子我们几乎把所有的方法都试遍了，哪怕是违背阿萨教教义的人工辅助生殖我们也没有排除在外。但没有一个方法奏效。”

“我们本已失去了希望，直到基列国的成立，直到具有生育能力的使女、使徒出现在我们家里，我们才感受到诸神始终没有放弃我们，对于九界内发生的一切他们都自有安排。”

但Thanos令他们放弃了被充为生育工具的那一群人。他们对那群人可没有什么好安排。

“所以我不会追问你们昨天深夜在做什么，Gast家需要一个孩子，这不是我、En或者OfEn当中的某一个人的责任，而是这个家里所有人的责任。”她严肃地看着面前的二人，“我想，我的意思应该很明确了吧？”

“是的，Mrs. Gast.”Loki条件反射般应答道，而后他才反应过来Caroline究竟是要他们做什么。她想要一个孩子，一个出生在这栋房子里的孩子，她急迫的心情让她可以不顾孩子的生物学父母是什么人。  
当然，当然，作为主教夫人她不会因为残存的一点点善良就冒着巨大风险为他打掩护，她需要他用别的东西来交换她的保护。

“不，我有点糊涂，”Thor觉得自己算是听明白了，可他实在不敢相信这样的话会从Caroline嘴里说出来，他偏过头去求助似的看向Loki，对方纹丝未动仿佛没有察觉他的动作，脸上也是没有一点起伏的平静，他只能转向Caroline：“Mrs. Gast，您是不是在暗示——”

“我没有暗示任何事。”Caroline快速说道，她不得不停下来靠在椅背上喘两口气，咳嗽几声，换了柔和又有几分悲伤的语气说：“基列国里没有不能生育的男性了，而OfEn还有五个月就要被送走，我们的时间不多了。相信我，你不会愿意经历那些治疗的。”

“现在，你们明白我的意思了吗？”

“我…我想是的，Mrs. Gast.”Thor终于如此说道。

Caroline挥了挥手示意他们出去，门一关上她便急急忙忙从床头柜翻出她的药来猛吞下去。

 

一来到空无一人的走廊，Thor便拉住Loki的手臂把他带到楼梯间的拐角低声说：“Loki，我们——”

“你享受昨天晚上吗？”Loki却不等他把话说完，直截了当地问道。

“享受？嗯，我想是的。”Thor意识到对方正直视着他的眼睛，这使得他看出Loki故作镇定的表象中夹杂着一点期待和不自在，好像下一秒就要从这个拐角匆匆逃离。Loki的声音还有点沙哑，Thor仍然拉着没有放开的手臂昨天夜里紧紧地箍在他身侧，短短的指甲依旧在他的背上留下了不浅的痕迹。

可昨天晚上他根本没有察觉到这一点疼痛，他的注意力全被Loki夺取。他压抑不住的呻吟，他柔软湿热的体腔内壁，他跪在地上吞吐着那个巨物的模样，他眼角晶莹的泪，沾在唇上反光的水渍，喉咙里的呜咽…

Thor记得自己是怎么一把将他从地上扯起来，护着他的头狠狠地把他撞在墙上，再用力地顶上去。他满脑子只想着让他面前的人发出无法控制的尖叫，他想看着面前人战栗不已、喘息不定，全身痉挛着夹紧他的腰，他想着面前人的腔道剧烈地收缩带给他的几乎能让心脏撞破胸腔的强烈快感，他一点都不想停下，直到耗尽他们两个人最后一丝力气。

Thor猛然警醒自己的脑子里都在想些什么不着边际的东西，他为自己不受控制的思维恼火，又心虚Loki看穿了他内心的想法，没有注意到Loki脸上浮现出一丝淡红，放开了抓着Loki手臂的手急急忙忙解释道：“但，你别误会，我不是——”

“我也是。”Thor的话也把Loki的注意力拉回来，他在对方支支吾吾地挤出更多莫名的解释之前截住了他。

Loki的脑海里也止不住地回放昨天夜里的那几轮激烈性爱。他感觉他似乎有足足半辈子那么久没有体验过真正的高潮迭起是什么样的感觉了，那巨大的快感让他的身体承受不住地要后退，又牢牢吸引着他不顾一切地自投罗网般驱动着下身往对方身上撞，用好像要夹断对方的力气如同上瘾一般渴求、逼迫着Thor给他更多。他可以什么都不想，什么都不在乎，死死抓着面前人漂亮健壮的身体跟随对方疯狂地律动。

“什么？”Thor还在努力地组织语言，好让自己看上去不像个满脑子只有黄色废料的家伙，不，他压根就不是这样的人，他只是需要一点时间接受他和Loki的新关系。Loki的坦然让他猝不及防。

“我也享受昨天晚上。”

“哦，噢！那…那很好…”Thor反倒成了目光四处乱转的人，而后他悄悄地瞥向Loki的侧脸：“那很好…对吧？”

“是的。”Loki快速回应他，“所以我们没必要谈什么。我们都享受其中，那就这样吧。”

“但…但我们这是要生个孩子。”Thor不得不惊愕于Loki的若无其事，看他那副样子，好像他们只是被要求在一起吃顿饭，但Thor显然还没做好这方面的准备，“我和你，一个孩子…”

“我总要在这里生孩子。”Loki说得平静。至少Thor长得不错，还对他有着不必要的关心。

“可我们这样做是不对的！”Thor一时压不住他的情绪，他们在谈的是要继承他们双方基因的孩子，他实在无法云淡风轻地照Caroline的指示去做，“我们甚至都不了解彼此就要把一个孩子带到人世，他不应该在这种情况下被生下来，这…这太轻率了。那可是一个活生生的人！”

Loki轻笑出声，他摇了摇头：“Thor，你以为你活在哪儿？阿斯加德吗？”

“抱歉，我…”Loki是最明白孩子不该呆在基列国的人，Thor暗自懊悔他的冲动，像是为自己辩解一般补充道：“这太疯狂了。”

“你也听出来了，在这栋房子里很可能是Commander Gast不能生育，但那对我的将来不会产生任何影响，基列国不能生育的责任全都是女人和使徒的。如果你觉得思想负担太重的话，我可以去找别人，同时向我不相信的诸神祈祷不被抓到。”Loki的眼睛看着地面闷闷地说。如果Thor听到他这句话——

“嘿，我不是那个意思！”在Loki的思维继续往坏的一面发散之前，Thor没有过多思考就提高音量说道。Loki可不能再去找别的人，被发现之后没有人会站在使徒这一边，包括示意Loki可以这么做的Caroline.

“Okay.”Loki淡淡地答道，没有看Thor一眼便朝楼下走，但他稍显轻快的脚步出卖了他此刻的心情。

“Okay.”Thor望着他的背影点了点头，像是达成了一项重要的契约，而后很快也跟了上去。

 

“其实你也不必过分担心孩子的未来，”坐在开往教会的车上，Loki看着窗外突然说道，“这个孩子是属于Gast家的，我们永远不会被承认为他的父亲。”

“不，如果Mrs. Gast期待的事情真的发生了，他也只会是我们的孩子。”Thor从车内后视镜里看着Loki的眼睛，“我考虑过了，我暂时不走了。我自己尚且要逃出去，就更不能把我的孩子和孩子的另一个父亲留下。”

“我会打听到Sleipnir的下落。”Loki正要开口，Thor如看穿了他的心思般说道，“这可能需要一点时间，但也正好让我们可以重新摸清楚Alianovna消失之后士兵巡逻和哨卡分布的规律。相信我，我不会把你们丢在这里。”

Loki什么话也没有说，他用手快速擦去了眼角的一点晶莹透亮。

黑色的车子已经开出了房屋排列得整整齐齐、毫无生气的主教住宅区，阳光不受遮挡地照在他们的车上，跟随着他们走向更加平坦宽阔的道路。


	19. Hel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章Clintasha专场。

海姆冥界。

七月份热辣辣的太阳炙烤着这里，地面与天空之间没有太明显的界限。土壤里一棵植物也长不出来，乌蒙蒙的漫天尘土在空气中耀武扬威，跟随着让人闷得透不过气的热风在土坡之间肆虐。

与其说这是个辐射区，倒不如说是污染区——这里的辐射并没有外界流传的用来吓唬人的那样可怕，至少还没达到威胁人性命的程度，与环境污染比起来可以说是不值一提。

斑驳的黄、黑之中，只有一些毫不起眼的灰色点缀可以算作活物。被送往海姆冥界劳作的男女穿着像是些碎布料统一染色之后拼凑而成的衣服，脚下一双黑色的长筒胶鞋，包裹在脑袋上的皱褶里积满了尘粒的灰色头巾帽是劳作的女人们唯一的防护，而男人们连一块遮挡口鼻的布巾也不配备。汗水从额头上流下来，在满是污垢的脸上划出一道拖着灰色尾巴的印迹。

站在他们旁边的是穿着整套新型防护服的嬷嬷和士兵，他们不时粗声粗气地对正在劳作的人斥责几声，经过技术改良比以往轻便不少的衣服让他们既能免受外界的伤害又方便他们挥起手中的鞭子或者举起别在腰间的电击枪。

Natasha Romanoff扛着一把做工粗糙的铲子跟在队伍当中，她如其余“罪人”一样低着头、艰难地喘着气、拖着沉重的腿脚跟在后面，眼珠子却不动声色地观察着四周。等前面的人都停下，嬷嬷们挥舞着鞭子把她们赶到各自的劳作点时，她趁着周围一片尖叫和骚动，悄无声息地躲过同伴和嬷嬷的视线，闪到了一个小土坡后面。这是个背光、背风的地方，是她前两天夜里出来探路时的发现，在这里太阳不容易暴露出她的位置，而她又能看清其他人的动向。

她把铁铲放到一边，背靠着土坡坐下，脏兮兮的泥土已经与她的手指皮肤、指甲边缘紧密地贴合在一起，不论放在夹杂着土色颗粒物的流动水下面冲洗多久都洗不干净。

自她从萨卡教区的大礼堂匆匆逃离、躲着各个关卡的严密盘查和平民的互相举报一路仓皇地逃到海姆冥界这个人们口中的人间地狱已经过去了一周。

那天晚上她的“采访”正进行到关键时刻，听觉敏锐的她察觉到窗外不寻常的动静，赶在被他们瓮中捉鳖之前她不得不用那本厚重的宗教书打晕了与她同处一室的使徒——这纯粹是为了那名使徒的安全着想，然后她撕去了长长的可能在逃跑途中碍事的裙摆跳窗逃脱，又趁所有人的注意力都集中在二楼的时候潜入位于地下的厨房换了一身女佣的衣服，远处街道传来的枪声也没有扰乱她的阵脚，她混在被抽调来筹备晚宴的女佣队伍里离开了礼堂。

后来她在一条偏僻小径解决了一小队巡逻士兵，换上他们的装备遮掩她的身份和性别才能在夜色中通过萨卡教区关卡的时候蒙混过关，一路躲躲藏藏最终逃进了海姆冥界。

她花了三天弄明白这里的运作方式，又花了四个夜晚试图弄清The Playground的方向，却依旧一无所获，这里的每一个土坡都太过相似了——溜出来的第一个夜晚她差点没能在嬷嬷们催促她们起床前赶回去，放眼望去也是一片没有边际的荒芜土地，她一时还没找到什么好办法。

在这里的唯一好处，大概就是即便他们几乎吃不饱饭，还得忍受从早到晚的粗活和随之而来的鞭打，更不必说极其恶劣的自然气候和卫生环境，他们从某种程度上说却比几大教区里生活的人们自由多了。他们按照性别分住在两栋搭建简陋的房子里，睡在摆放整齐只勉强容一人平躺的窄小床铺上，强劲的风很容易就穿过那些肉眼可见的缝隙钻进他们单薄的被子，让枕着硬邦邦的枕头的他们更加辗转难眠，床架子也发出“吱嘎吱嘎”的恼人音律。

但他们的思想是自由的，只要他们的动静不大，没有惊扰外面巡逻的士兵或者起夜的嬷嬷，他们可以谈论任何他们感兴趣的东西。他们谈论旧阿斯加德的趣事，他们谈论基列国在他们身上犯下的罪行，他们同样也谈论诸神。他们当中的阿萨教徒仍然坚定着自己的信仰，仍然感激诸神守护着他们的性命。

除此之外，这里也就当然没有那些无处不在、无孔不入、讨人厌的信号干扰器和探测仪——不知懵懂无知的基列人是否了解他们曾痛恨的能够窥探他人隐私的现代设备依旧围绕在他们身边。基列国的统治者们总说着回归传统生活，他们可没保证过利用传统的手段达到这一点。

Natasha就曾险些被他们的探测仪抓到，那时她正在多玛姆教区跟踪他们的毒品转运。她的任务本只是搜集基列国内的情况，可是对外宣称“零容忍”毒品的国家却能纵容它们稍加伪装便能堂而皇之地通过关卡，这引起了她强烈的兴趣。

没想到当她靠近之后，负责押运的人员仿佛具有透视眼一般看穿她的藏身地，几个人朝她围拢过来差点就发现了她，之后对她的追踪也是格外地准确、迅速，直到她关闭手机、躲到平民区去那些人才失去方向。她也就明白了为什么她此前经过的地方总会引起一小队士兵看似常规行动的集结和搜查。

在海姆冥界就没有这样的顾虑，他们是一群站都要站不稳的劳动力，回到房子里大门一锁只要他们足够轻言细语就没有人理会他们在里头的活动。她只需找一个信号好些的角落就可以与Coulson他们联系上，只是房内的信号多不稳定，深夜的外出也没什么收获，她与神盾局的联系也不过维持过数分钟。

而这还不是她需要担心的唯一一个问题。

她的余光里出现了一个男人的身影。又是那个男人。

他身上也穿着邋里邋遢的粗布衣服，还蓄着杂乱无章的胡子，一把铁锄头在他手里只如塑料玩意儿一般拿得轻巧。他在这里应该已经呆了一段不短的时间，但他的背仍是挺直的，步伐也矫健，不像是个在海姆冥界日夜劳作的模样。

她曾近距离看见过他的脸，上面粘着尘土泥垢让他显得狼狈，可她却无法忽视他那一双鹰一般锐利的眼睛，仿佛看向她的那一刻就看穿了她的伪装。

她不止一次地见到他单独行动，而那些士兵和嬷嬷也如看不见他一样，使得他能够多次逃开劳作还不被抓获。他朝着远离她的方向去了，一路也在警觉地观察着周边，似乎也在找寻着什么。

她得找机会跟他见一面。

 

夜已经深了，嬷嬷们早已回到她们的住处，戍守的士兵都放松警惕打着瞌睡，巡逻小队也不过在周围散漫地逛了一圈便回去歇息了。

Clint Barton双手正紧紧攀着看看上去不够牢固的砖块，双脚蹬在两块略微突出的砖面上，他的后背依靠着深夜寒凉的风，脚下是十几米高的只偶尔闪过一下手电筒光亮的一片漆黑。他的双臂绷紧了猛一用力，整个人便矫捷地爬上了屋顶。

“Have trouble sleeping？”

他刚刚站定，却见本应空无一人的屋顶已站着一名红头发的个子娇小的女人，她正抱着双臂微微歪着头看着自己，嘴角向上扬着，声音温柔，眼里却冷冰冰地打量着他。

“里面的空气太污浊了，我上来透透气。”Clint拍了拍手掌和膝盖把尘土拍去一些。他记得这个女人。他见到她的第一眼就嗅到了同类的味道，“像你这样的女人可不该出现在这种地方。”

“都是男人们惹的祸，一个无法生育又不肯听话的女人留在教区也没有什么作用。”她朝他走近了几步，“你呢？”

“我帮助我的孩子们跨过了国境线，然后就被逮到这儿来了。”Clint走到她身旁，目光看向远方，心里不知在想什么。

“在这里的日子久了，我也很难回忆起家里是什么样了。我想过逃出去，但我已经找不到回家的路了。“Natasha的眼里含着忧伤，略微沙哑的嗓音在夜风中更是勾起人的愁绪。她又轻笑一声，转过头去看她身边这个眉头紧锁的男人：“我好像不该跟你说起这些。毕竟作为一个在白天也找不到方向在土丘之间转来转去的人，恐怕知道的也不会比我更多了。”

“听起来你似乎是在说我。”Clint把目光收回来，与站在他身侧的女人对视了一眼：“我不知道在这里还有人对我这么关注。”

“你比你想象得更引人注目。你和下面的那些人不同，“Natasha朝屋顶下方扬了扬下巴，她看向Clint的眼神多了几分炽热，“你更强壮，更坚定，这里恶劣的气候也遮掩不了你如炬的目光。”

“我想我应该对你的赞扬照单全收，”Clint的嘴角向上勾起，偏头去捕获这位动人的女士的目光，对方如他意料之中的神色没有任何变化，仿佛就是为了等他看见她眼中的火热，“特工小姐。”

他吐出最后两个词时声音很轻，嘴角的弧度更加明显，还带着一点洋洋自得的情绪。然而他的得意并没有持续两秒，他只来得及看见面前人眼神一凛，摆出攻击的姿态，还未及他心里暗叫不好，更别提做出防备，他就感觉到小腿传来钝痛，突然失去重心整个人朝后栽去。

屋顶上发出一声闷响，Clint整个人仰面朝天，后脑勺生疼，疼得发晕，后背也疼，喉咙还被人锁死了让他连气都喘不上来。他忍着身体各处的疼勉强睁开眼睛，几缕红色的头发垂在他的脸上，发丝的主人眼睛里闪着凶狠的光，似乎要将他生吞入肚，两条腿把他的身体紧紧卡住，只剩手脚在胡乱挣动，一时也无法帮助他脱险。

“唔……唔！”他想张嘴说话，可即便是有满肚子的话到喉咙的位置也被生生截住，他只能发出短促而无意义的声音。

“别费劲了，”Natasha微微喘着气说，“你是一个危险的角色，这就是你的结局了。”

“哦，是吗？”Clint觉得自己受到了挑衅，趁她分出说话的力气，手肘猛地击打在她的身上，她吃痛的那一瞬间，他立即翻身起来将她制在地上，“我想过自己的很多种死法，可这一种不在我的设想当中。”

Natasha甩开挡在她脸上的头发，全然没有受制于人的慌乱和恐惧，她冷冷一笑：“生活处处有惊喜。”话音未落，她的膝盖便狠狠撞进Clint的腹部，一把将他掀翻在地，重新夺回主导地位。

“嘿！”Clint强压下一阵恶心，赶在她再次限制自己的声音之前说道：“等一等！我们……我们得谈谈！”他说着还举起了双手，表明自己确实没有恶意。

“Okay，你还有什么要说的？”Natasha没有因此放松一丝一毫，她仍旧锁紧Clint的身体居高临下地看着他。

“我并不是你的敌人，你没必要置我于死地。”Clint躺在地上看起来比对方松懈多了，似乎当真愿意卸下自己的攻击性。

“我也没必要冒险留你一命。”

“我敢打赌我们本就是一样的人。”

Natasha眯起眼睛等着他的下文。

“Clint Barton，神盾局特工。”Clint向对方伸出手。

“你怎么证明你的身份？”Natasha反而扳着他的手腕，疼得他龇牙咧嘴但也没有流露出还击的前兆。

“我还带着我的徽章。”

“你可以随便在一个死去的神盾局特工身上捡到徽章。”

“那位特工可不叫Clint Barton.”

“或者你不是Clint Barton.”

“所以你的确是神盾局特工？”

“我从没那么说过。”Natasha的面色暗了下来。她该终止这些废话了。

“Nick Fury，神盾局局长。”Clint在她发作之前快速说道。

“全九界都知道。”

“我直接接受他的命令。”

“你能跟他联系上？

“我跟任何人都联系不上。教区里面查得太紧了。”

“你没法证明自己。”

“基列国发动政变的时候，我在执行RC027任务。“

“RC027？那些被基列国从境外秘密运送回国的阿斯加德籍孩子是你救的？”

“是我们整个行动小组。但任务到后面出了意外，他们护送孩子们走了，我和另外两名组员负责吸引基列国军队的视线。”

“你是鹰——”话说到一半，Natasha突然停了下来，转而试探性地问：“你是鹰视？”

“鹰眼，谢谢！”Clint脱口而出。

话一出口他就明白了Natasha刚才的用意，笑了一声再度打量着她：“你还真是足够偏执。”

“偏执让我能够在这里活下来。”Natasha也松开了她的腿，微笑着说道，“Natasha Romanoff.”

“幸会。”Clint说道，“不过，你能不能……”他说着冲Natasha依旧压在他身上的躯体打了个手势。

“噢，当然。”她立刻起身，向Clint伸出手将他拉起来。

“所以，你在这里呆了多久了？”二人都在有些尴尬地拍着身上的尘土，Natasha率先打破沉默。

“有两个多月了。”

“你知道出去的路？”

“算是吧，我刚把这里摸清楚，大致知道出去的办法。你能联系上总部？”

“只要找个信号好一点的地方。”

“合作愉快，Agent Romanoff.”Clint再次向面前的女士伸出手，这回他得到了一次握手和一个真诚的笑容。

 

两天后。

太阳刚刚下山，劳作的人尽数被赶回房子里，士兵和嬷嬷也到了晚饭时候多不在外面巡视，性能良好的货车行驶在海姆冥界的土丘之间仍不免有些颠簸，但车里的人依旧一副好心情的模样，甚至还在发动机和轮胎声音的掩护下轻声哼起了曲子。

Clint Barton掌握着方向盘，他洗干净了脸和手，换上了运输队的制服，副驾驶上坐着一身嬷嬷打扮的Natasha，她还特地从运输的物资里翻出些化妆品来让自己看上去像是个四五十岁的中年妇人。

大约半小时前，他们在从教区过来的给海姆冥界运送物资的货车的必经之路上埋伏已久，等到货车拐进那个最是遮挡视线的弯道时他们立即冲上去，三两下就控制了货车司机和坐在旁边的轮替司机。他们用干净的水把裸露在外的皮肤清洗了一番，又把已经晕死过去的人挪到货车的车厢里，连同Natasha一块儿躲在废弃的纸皮、布料里面，盖得严严实实之后才往卸货点开。

在海姆冥界呆得久了，士兵和嬷嬷的警惕性都不强，毕竟这里的人不是一身伤病提不起力气就是从各教区派过来进行监管的，他们没什么需要特别留意的。即便是教区的逃犯自己逃到了这里，撑不了一星期就变得和其他人没什么两样——他们对自己手中的皮鞭和棍棒还是有相当的自信。

以假乱真的货车司机找到运输单子，指挥仓库的几个人按清单上的内容把物品搬进去，又说了几句赞美诸神的话语便轻轻松松踏上了返程的路途，Natasha也换上了早就准备好的嬷嬷的衣服坐到前面。

“你可以开始试着和总部联系了。”Clint对刚刚坐稳的同伴说道。

“那天晚上，你是怎么看出来我的身份的？”Natasha摸出她藏得稳妥的手机，一边搜寻着信号一边问。

“我更早的时候就注意到你了。我可以肯定我从没有见过你，但当时并没有运送‘罪人’的车过来。虽然你装得很像在这里劳作了一段时间的人，可这里的人连自己的性命都保不住，根本不会有精力观察周围的环境。而且在你的眼睛里，我看不到他们那种疲惫和绝望。”

“但那也不能说明我是神盾局的人。”

“我当然不知道你是神盾局的。事实上，在你不假思索地说出RC027的任务内容时，我才知道你是一名神盾局的高权限特工。”

“向身份不明的人暴露自己可不是个明智的选择，Agent Barton.”

“Well，生活中总有值得冒险的时候，Romanoff.”Clint转头看着她落日余晖之下的侧脸说道，“况且，那天晚上真打起来，谁胜谁负还不一定呢。”

Natasha无奈地笑着摇摇头，继续埋头于她的手机了。

“晚上好，Agent Romanoff.”不多时，手机里便传来Coulson安定人心的声音，“还有…Agent Barton！”他的图像同时在车内的空间里升起。

“长官。”Clint冲Coulson的方向点了点头。

“我们在海姆冥界，正在回总部的路上。”Natasha说道，“我在基列国境内搜集的资料基本都保存着，一回来就可以向你们汇报。”

“很好，Romanoff.”Coulson微笑着点头，回过头跟他后面的几人快速讨论几句后，转而对Clint说道：“这里有一项紧急任务要交给你，Barton.”

Natasha一听就关闭扬声器功能，把手机递到Clint耳边。

“好的，好的，我明白。“Clint说完示意Natasha将手机拿回。

“一路平安，特工们。”Coulson最后说道，而后便断开了联系。

“我要回到教区里去。”Clint简短地说。

“那可是一段不短的路程。”Natasha说着把手机仔仔细细地收起来。

“我知道。进入多玛姆教区之后，我找个地方把你放下来，你要自己想办法回总部了。”

“这不是什么难事，我对这个教区还比较熟悉。”

“那就好。”

晨光熹微的时候，正是Clint和Natasha分别之时。

“拿着这个。”又躲到车厢里面的Natasha从缝隙里把手机递过去，“我把里面的存储设备取出来了，手机装的是实验室改造过的电池，还可以用一个多星期。”

“多谢！”

“他们这里有探测通讯设备的装置，你要小心。”车速逐渐减慢，Natasha叮嘱道。

“知道了，放心吧。”Clint把车停稳，回过头看了一眼她在暗处依旧明亮的双眼。

“祝你顺利，Clint.”

“你也一样，Nat.”

Natasha的身影一闪就消失不见了，Clint再次发动车辆，开往他下一个任务的地点：萨卡教区竞技场。


	20. The Last Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章写到中间把我自己绕得有点晕，删删改改希望最后还是写清楚了。

“他们走了，Radcliffe一家。”Thor站在床边，浑身上下只有腰间松松垮垮地系上裤带挂着一条短裤，他正用干净的毛巾擦着身上仍未干透的汗，“教会决定收回Holden Radcliffe的主教任命，他们前几天夜里已经搬去平民区了。”

立于小阁楼窗前的那具身体纹丝未动。薄薄的窗帘已被拉开，Loki背对着他，平静均匀的呼吸没有受到一点影响，他身上单披着一条血红的袍子，仰着头，伸出一只手，指尖轻轻地触碰那块无法打开的厚玻璃。

本该明亮这片土地的天空被捆进了望不到头的灰黑之中，密不透风。窗外的雨势一如五六十分钟前般凶猛，仿佛能击穿玻璃直直地在人脸上打出一个个窟窿，咆哮着要淹没脚下的每一样活物。向外舒展的树枝被硬生生折断，树叶被卷进风中，最后落进积满淤泥的小水洼里，唯有四周冷冰冰的水泥墙隔离出一片遮风避雨的小天地。湿润温暖的空气在狭小的房间里面升起、弥漫，玻璃窗上覆盖着阻隔视线的白色水雾。

“这是我们能盼望的最好的结果了，不是吗？”Loki轻笑一声。

“恐怕是的。”Thor的声音十分低沉。

“但它不应该是最好的结果。”Loki圆钝的指甲刮在厚玻璃上，一点声响也没有，只有泛白的指关节在传递着他的情绪。

“嘿，Loki…”Thor忙把毛巾随手扔在一旁，三两步到Loki身旁捉住了他的那只手。

“Jane死了，害死她的凶手付出的代价不过是一次匆忙的搬家。几天之后她的死就会被所有人忘记，明天又是美好的一天。”红色在Loki的眼角晕染开。

“但我们会记得她，”Thor握着他的手坚定地说，“我们会记得她是一位多么聪明、勇敢、让人敬佩的女士。”

而Loki却没有给予Thor他所期待的反应，他全然没有得到宽慰，也没有振奋一些精神。他眼角的红尚未退去，面色又平静得可怕，几秒钟后他开始用一种平淡得没有任何起伏的语调说道：“Aida给过她一瓶止疼药，就在她死前的那个晚上。”

Loki被Thor握在掌心的手如抓救命稻草般用着力气，在对方的皮肤上留下几个浅浅的凹痕，不知是出于愤怒还是悲痛，他压抑着每个词末尾的颤抖：“她那天晚上就开始肚子痛，后来还有少量出血。Aida只肯给她一瓶止疼药。而那瓶药，最终被教会视作主教家庭对使女人道主义关怀的表现。”

说到这里他不得不停下来休息一会儿，别过脸去平复了一下情绪，才继续说道：“她的死…她的死被归咎于与士兵私通触怒了诸神，她的不端行为还葬送了一个无辜孩子的性命。真正对这两条生命负有责任的人，不过是摘掉了一个头衔，换个地方继续他们的生活。”

沉默在这间小阁楼里播散，Thor的上半身空无一物，可他仍觉得有什么东西压着他的胸腔、勒着他的脖子，让他的呼吸都变得艰难。他机械地把Loki拉近自己，手掌按在Loki的背上让他的头贴近自己的胸膛。

基列国里两个依然没有被同化的人罕见地依偎在一起，Thor的心音整齐有力，缓慢而沉稳，均匀舒缓的呼吸频率让人觉得心安。Loki跟随着他胸腹的起伏逐渐放松了被他紧紧抓住的那只手，双臂环上了Thor的腰。

 

“我不知道我们在这儿做什么。”良久，百十个画面在Loki眼前闪现，千百种思绪在他的脑海中交织过后，他轻微地颤抖，又回归平静，直至他的声音闷闷地传来，“说实话，我们到底在做些什么？”

“我们在为逃出去做准备。”教区内部接二连三地出事，再加上Caroline的小计划，必要的谨慎让Thor放慢了行动的节奏，“别放弃希望。”他知道Loki虽然不说，但他这段时间过得比任何时候都要糟糕，他不大会安慰人，能做的也仅仅是口头上的一两句鼓舞。

Loki的情绪却迅速低落了下去：“那是一个奢侈的词。或许我本就不该抱着能够逃走的希望。我不过又是在欺骗自己罢了。”

“这话怎么说？”

“我们所做的一切，包括现在，我们在一个狭小的空间里拥抱着彼此，终归也不过是…是在满足他们的要求。这全是为了基列国。”

“这正是我们的目的，不是吗？我们就是要让主教认为我们在遵守规定。现在我们不能再多惹一个麻烦了。”

Loki轻笑一声，连连摇着头：“过去我对自己说，我放弃反抗是为了Sleipnir，现在我对自己说我完成他们的任务，是为了换取他们对我的放松警惕。”他稍微松开双臂抬头看向Thor：“我甚至愿意跟你生一个孩子。”

赶在Thor的脸色发生变化以前，他又迅速补充道：“我是说，有哪对头脑正常的父母愿意让自己的孩子出生在这里？更何况我们两个人都没有当父亲的准备。不论我们有多少不满有多么抵触，我们也只能是低着头服从他们的命令，最后忘记我们曾经清醒过。”

“不是这样的。”Thor将每个字都说得那么饱满、有力，仿佛如此就能稳住Loki内心的动摇，“我们服从他们的命令，之后更加清醒。”

“别对我念绕口令了！”Loki的前额顶着Thor的胸骨，他的门齿咬着嘴唇又松开，头颅有些无力地靠着Thor，轻声却清晰地说道：“我不想继续了，那会让我的生活容易很多。”

“你在…说些什么，Loki？”闷热的夏季，Thor的背后却感觉到冰凉。他知道Loki的意思，可他不敢相信，他从没想过他会从Loki口中听到这样的话。他的手指不自觉地揪住Loki的衣袍，眼睛盯着Loki的脸，期待着他告诉他这不过是个恶劣的玩笑。

但Loki没有令他如愿。他移开了目光，看着床脚说：“我没有被迫成为使徒，Sleipnir不是我的女儿，Jane的死是天意，我不该妄想逃离。忘掉我的过去，放弃这些虚假的希望。”他一口气说得飞快，以此来减轻自己的痛苦，“没有什么会改变的，假装一切都会好起来、假装我的每一天都是按照自己的意愿在主教面前伪装…这实在是太难了…”

“我…我不能再继续下去了，Thor！”这句话猛然从他的胸腔里挣脱出来，将他的喉咙划出血痕。这股蓄积已久的力量带来的折磨几乎要将他撕裂，那些不甘与疼痛让他的眼里充满泪水。

“坚强一些，”Thor急躁地抓住Loki的肩膀说：“你不是一个人——”

“坚持过这段时间？然后呢？再坚持一段时间？”

“这个世界不正常，我们不能——”

“我不知道凭一己之力跟它对抗有什么好处。这个世界已经疯了，而我们什么都做不了。”

“我们在这里什么都做不了，如果——”

“这全部都是一纸空谈！”Loki一把将他推开，不顾一切地冲他大吼。闪电把他的肤色照得惨白得骇人。

“那就制定一个计划！”Thor被惹急了，他踉跄了一下，站稳脚跟后喘着粗气提高了音量，搜肠刮肚找寻的词句一个接一个往外迸：“我知道萨卡教区的哨卡分布，Valkyrie差不多把士兵巡逻的规律探查清楚了，而你有一辆车，我们可以付诸实践！”

“我们要神不知鬼不觉地把Sleipnir从一个不知道在哪里的主教家庭带出来，要赶在他们四处通缉我们之前把那辆车开出去，出了萨卡教区剩下的路基本都是要靠运气走下去！恕我直言，这是一个漏洞百出的…这根本称不上是一个计划！听着，我试着跑出去过，你不会想被他们活捉回来！”血液从全身涌入大脑，Loki的脑袋一跳一跳地疼，眼里的血丝有几分狰狞，可他依然用沙哑的嗓子持续地吼叫。

Thor烦躁地抓了几下自己的头发，可当他深吸气之后也说不出反驳的话。Loki说得不无道理，实际上相当正确，他们掌握的信息完全不足以形成一个像样的计划。这还不是最糟糕的部分，他是一个生性乐观的人，他相信船到桥头自然直，办法总是会有的，而Loki的反常情绪无疑是最为致命的漏洞，这会一点一点地把他们以往全部的努力都吞噬干净，不留下一点痕迹。

他得冷静下来，他还得让Loki也冷静下来。想一想，想一想…他们的合作起先是由Loki提出来的，Thor永远也不会忘记暴雨中出现在他房子里的红色身影，而现在情绪崩溃说着无法继续的人也是他，为什么？

开始减弱的雨声中，Thor开口道：“这全都是因为Jane的死？”

自从Loki从医院回来，就与往日的他不尽相同了，尽管他试图表现得毫不在乎，但他做得并不成功。他在雨夜里抛下了控制他长达两年半的谨小慎微，他缠着他一次又一次地共赴高潮——这不单单是那个夜晚，也不是说Thor一直处于被动状态，只是…只是几乎每一次Loki都似乎对高潮的次数有种趋向疯狂的执着，他在有限的时间里不允许Thor有一丝一毫的松懈，他也不在乎自己能不能承受、会不会受伤，他总是要折腾得没有力气支撑住自己的身体才肯罢休，甚至有好几回，Thor不得不夺下他的主导地位，强迫他把节奏放慢一些。

Loki正为Jane的遭遇受着煎熬，而这是他唯一的表达方式。

“什么？”Loki将他们既得的资讯贬损得一无是处，对方却提起了Jane？

“你突如其来的悲观，是因为他们对待Jane的死的态度？”Thor把他的问题作了补充说明，他总会弄明白Loki在想些什么，“如果你愿意，可以跟我谈谈。我们这一周虽然天天在一起，但很少有机会说话。”

Loki不愿意触及这个话题。他内心的一部分仍然在认为自己对Jane的死负有不可推卸的责任，一旦想起这件事，无力感和对周围一切的愤恨就轮番地揉搓着他的心脏，同时深深的愧疚几乎能要了他的命，再加上这几天发生在他身上的新变动…他必须用尽办法阻止自己想这些事情，只有在与Thor在一起的时候，疼痛也好快感也罢，只要他不给自己一丝一毫喘息的机会，只要他把自己的精力全部发泄干净，他便能够短暂地从残酷的现实中逃离出去。

Thor此刻的提议对于Loki来说不是什么好的选择，他出于本能地发出抗拒：“你这算什么？突然成了心理医生？我们没必要——”

“我也失去了我最好的朋友。我很愿意跟人谈谈。”Thor打断他的话简短地说。这是真话，Fandral、Volstagg和Hogun，他们是从小一起长大的伙伴，Thor在没有任何准备的情况下就面对了他们三人的罪名、死讯和挂在墙上的尸体，以及Sif下落不明的消息。

这件事在他的心里埋藏了很久，从前他不会对任何人提起，后来说出来的时候他就像在心里打造了一堵墙，把那些基列国无法容下的情绪全都阻隔在了里面，因此他表现得轻松，让人找不出破绽。可只有他自己知道，他们的尸体和Odin的死一样在他心头挥之不去。他不敢轻易跟什么人谈起，他害怕那堵经历千辛万苦打造而成的墙会在顷刻间粉碎。但在现在这个时刻，他正小心翼翼地试着为他的墙打开一扇门。

短暂的语塞之后，Loki有些尴尬地说：“抱歉。”

“没关系。我很清楚你的感受，但我的朋友们，他们的死让我更明白自己绝不能向基列国妥协！Jane从没有放弃自己的追求，她也不会希望你——”

“我再也不会知道她在希望些什么了，因为她已经死了。”Loki十分抵触地说。Thor的话本意不是如此，但却让他觉得自己是一个意志不坚定并且非常懦弱的人，他心中的愧疚已经足够多了，他迫切地想摆脱这样的感觉：“她很早就不再跟基列国进行抵抗了，不管是表面还是内心，她再也不去思考他们会把人和世界变成什么样，也不在乎她的行为举止是不是符合规定。她只是…她只是在寻找短暂的属于她的自由和愉悦。在那之后她的确松快了很多，她死前最担心的还是Richard，除此之外并没有太多的悔恨。”他轻轻地吐出一句话：“或许我也应该这样。”而后又急切地解释道：“这无关妥协，这只是…只是让自己的生活不那么艰难！”

“是基列国把她变成了这样。别让他们也这样对你，Loki，别让他们控制了你的思想！”

惊讶过后，Loki不禁笑出了声音，笑出了眼泪，笑得他的胃肠也跟着痉挛起来。

“这有什么可笑的吗？”Thor不解之余还有点生气。

“可笑的地方在于，五个月前我也对她说过类似的话。”Loki擦着眼角的泪。

那时的他还没有去过竞技场，还不知道《红色协议》的存在，《无限原石法案》的《第一修正案》还没有颁布，也没有经历过Jane的死亡和对Radcliffe家的判决，他还不知道保持清醒带来的痛苦几乎要把他逼疯，而向他们臣服则会让他从此得到解脱。那时的他还没有见过一个鲜活的例子。

一段沉默后，Thor似乎明白了什么，他试探性地问道：“这不单是因为Jane，对不对？”

“对。”Loki长长地呼出一口气，如实说道，“这不全是因为Jane.四天前，他们给我分派了一个新的同伴，她叫Sigyn，才满十七岁。”

“十七岁？那么他们抓她的时候，她还只有…”

“他们没有抓她。她自愿走进了感化中心的大门，在家人的陪同下。”提起这个女孩，Loki全然不知道自己该以怎么样的心情讲述她的经历，也不知道该如何面对她。

“她十三岁的时候，放学回家的路上被人强奸，然后怀孕。她的家人…他们一家都是非常传统的阿萨教徒，她几乎从没接触过这方面的知识，她当时甚至不是很明白发生了什么。直到她发生了稽留流产，他们不得不把她带到医院做了清宫手术，还发现她感染上了梅毒。”Loki停顿了一下，继续道：“你能想象她家人的反应…从那以后她就没有再上学了。基列国的建立，使女的征召，对于他们家来说大概是诸神赐福吧，我猜。就连她自己也是这么认为的，遭到强奸一定是因为她当时做了什么不当的行为，诸如此类的…她对成为使女相当感恩。她没有任何私人利益，发自内心地崇敬、热爱着她的国家、她的生活，这让她快乐。”

作为旁听者的Thor没有像Loki一样受到那么大的影响，他反倒没之前那么神经紧绷了：“嘿，你完全不必把这些放在心上，你也说了他们本就是非常传统的阿萨教家庭，是他们的观念与现代社会格格不入。”

“但我们生活的地方，我们所在的现代社会，正在大肆传扬他们的观念，我听不见反对的声音。我不知道你有没有过一瞬间这样的想法，可能疯的不是这个世界，而是我。Sigyn让我的这种想法更加强烈。”

“这不是真的，Loki，不是。我相信真正认同基列国的只是少数人，更多的人像你我一样不得不服从。”

“也许吧。但其实也没什么不同。这里没有希望，Thor.”

“这就是为什么我们要出去。你和Sigyn不一样，你很清楚你痛恨这里的一切，现在放弃只能让你轻松一阵子，可你不能欺骗自己一辈子。别做让自己后悔的事。”Thor突然有了一个想法，他有些激动地说：“神盾局，他们仍然在外面活动，你说他们在找我，我们可以——”

“那是五个月前了。”

“总之他们还在某个地方运作着。你说得对，单靠我们做不出一个像样的计划，我们得寻求帮助。你能联系上什么人吗？”

Loki皱着眉，想要开口又生生把话咽下去，反复几次后，终于选择告诉Thor这个秘密：“萨卡教区有个地方，专门供主教进行玩乐，他们称之为‘竞技场’，神盾局的人…Lorelei就是在那里找到了我。”

“然而你这五个月里都没有找到机会过去？”

“那不是像去采购中心一样容易的事！”这让Loki回想起Gast的手指戳在他胸骨上的感觉，他变得暴躁起来，“Gast要等我怀孕以后才会愿意考虑我的请求。”

“我试着想想办法吧。”Thor没有犹豫什么，又将一项任务揽到自己身上。

“我真讨厌这种感觉。”Loki并没有觉得如释重负，眉头皱得更紧，“我呆在这里什么忙也帮不上。”他不光帮不上忙，还有一肚子的怨气。他没办法不鄙夷这样的自己，可他同样也没办法做出大的改变，这让他更难稳定住自己的情绪。

“你的担子已经够重的了，别——”

几声清脆的敲门声打断了他们，那是Caroline和他们的约定，今天的时间到了。

Thor走近Loki在他耳边低声说：“我知道你不喜欢我这么说，但是…再坚持一段时间，Loki，为了你自己和Sleipnir，我们还没尝试过所有办法，我们并不是希望全无，现在还没到放弃的时候。我向你保证，不管出现什么变故，我都会和你一起面对。再坚持一下，好吗？”

接着他做了一件自己也没预料到的事，他在Loki的额头上落下了一个吻，像对待恋人那样。很快反应过来刚才做了什么的他不允许自己多想，快速穿好衣服赶在Caroline再次提醒他们之前匆匆离开了。

Loki看着Thor离去的方向，手指慢慢在额头上滑过。他呆立了一小会儿，而后蹲下捡起衣服一件件地穿好、理顺。

“再坚持一会儿。”他又站在窗前，看着雨后灰蒙蒙的天空，决定再给他的未来最后一点希望。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章标题：Thorson


	21. Thorson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 时隔一个半月，终于写完这章了……

“你的同伴在门口等你了。”如每一个要去采购中心的日子，Valkyrie做着手中的活看了一眼窗外，提醒快要喝完牛奶的Loki.自从他们心照不宣地结成同盟之后，Valkyrie私下里对Loki友善了不少。

Loki放下空杯子，拿好Valkyrie早早放在一旁的兑换券从侧门出去，假装没有注意到正在花园里擦着车的Thor追随着自己的目光。En Gast夜里虽没有回家——这在过去的几个星期里已经不是什么新鲜事了，但白天Thor仍然要把洗得焕然一新的车开到教会去等着他的吩咐。

“We've been sent good weather.”Sigyn看见走到铁门前的Loki，用他们的行为准则允许范围内最欢快的语气说道，同时绽放出一个甜美笑容。

这是七月以来萨卡教区难得放晴的一个早晨，湛蓝的天空干干净净，没有一丝云翳。

少女发自内心的快乐与感恩丝毫没有感染Loki，他没有好心情，身体一连几天都不怎么舒服，肠胃也不消停，她纯粹的笑脸反倒让他有点反胃。

“Which I receive with joy.”他公式化地回答，挤出一个没有说服力的微笑，脸色比之前更加苍白。  
他刚一出铁门，Sigyn就开始在他耳边说着“前天的芒果很新鲜”、“感谢诸神”、“希望今天会有蓝莓”之类的话，吵得他愈发烦躁，刚喝进去的牛奶也直往上涌。

“噢！”

他听见同伴发出一声惊呼，意识到自己的手指正用力地抠在路旁的树干上，绿豆大小的汗珠从额头上往下流。

他干呕两声，腿脚一软，跪坐到地上。

路过的使女使徒、巡街的士兵、发现动静的Valkyrie跑出来连同Sigyn一起七手八脚地把Loki扶上Thor的车。闻声而来的Caroline也急急忙忙钻进车里，不容Loki多说些什么便载着他往医院赶。

他在病房里躺下，全身软绵绵的没有力气，任由他们往他身上接心电监护、血压袖带和血氧监测仪，熟悉的碘伏气味飘来，指尖传来一下刺痛，潦草地回答了他们的几个问题之后手臂内侧的刺痛让他皱了一下眉，而后他们便四散退开了，没有再打扰他，只留下一人和Caroline一道在房间内安静地看着监护仪上的数据。

他不知时间过去了多久，他觉得自己似乎睡了一觉，醒来时旁边围着好几个人和一台床旁B超机。他们喜悦、兴奋的声音争相传入他的耳朵，互相说着相差无几的祝愿和祷告，然后他从那些纷杂的话语中拼凑出一个短句——

怀孕六周。

 

“Loki，你醒了。”Caroline是第一个发现Loki正睁开眼睛看着他们的人，她一手捂着自己的胸口，另一手颤抖着握住了Loki有些冰凉的手，她脸上的笑容在她的眉梢眼角刻出深深的皱纹，让她看上去苍老了不少但也更加真实：“我们做到了！我们就要有一个孩子了！这真是……感谢诸神！”

她激动得声音发哑，又不得不在众人面前克制自己维持一名夫人的风范，她的所有欣喜都通过她的手转嫁到了Loki的骨节上，这让他觉得疼，却又不能挣脱。他的目光擦过Caroline的脸颊，她后面是Aunt Proxima，这是他第一次近距离地看见她的笑脸，滑稽得让他差点笑出声。再后面是几个医护人员，他们在道贺的空隙中查看着手里的验单。

直至他的目光探寻到他的视角所能触及的最远的地方，他能艰难地从白大褂的间隙里分辨出一个黑色的身影来，但他再不能看见更多了，他不知道那人是不是也在看着他。他悻悻地收回了目光，打定主意成心要和这些人作对，他轻声问：“大主教知道了吗？”

Caroline的笑容一如他所盼望的那样凝固了，她松开Loki的手，替他把几根不规矩的发丝拨到耳后：“我会告诉他的。”她再次挂上微笑，温柔地补充道：“别担心。”

这反而让Loki感到不舒服。他看到了Caroline一瞬间惊慌失色的脸，但她镇定下来以后做的第一件事却是反过来安慰他。

“噢这就不必劳烦您了，夫人。”Proxima在旁喜滋滋地接话道，“医院已经通知Commander Gast了，他正在赶来的路上。”

“他在路上？现在？”Caroline脱口而出，又忙掩饰道：“我记得他今天好像有个重要的会议。”

“没有什么比神迹更重要的事了，我亲爱的夫人。”Proxima面色不改，眼睛里带着些责备的神色。

“当然。不过我们在这里就可以把Ofen照顾得很好了。”Caroline暗暗表达着自己的不满。

“我绝对相信这一点。但我想孩子的父母都应该在场，应该一同分享这激动人心的时刻。”Proxima话间瞥了一眼Loki的神色，他的平静让她满意。

“Caroline！”病房的门“砰”地一声被推开，原本倚在门边的Thor急忙往旁边一闪，En Gast从门外跑进来，连外出必备的黑色长袍都来不及套上，奔跑之后的气喘和略显狰狞的面目让他的神色难以捉摸。

“他来了！”Proxima发出戏剧性的惊呼，“让我们把这里留给你们一家吧，Mrs. Gast.”说着她就招呼着医生护士一同出去了。

“En，过来看看，这是我们的孩子。”门一关，Caroline立即起身将刚才打印出来的B超图片往Gast手里递。

Gast却推开了她的手，显然那堆高高低低的回声团组成的图像没有引起他丝毫的兴趣。这不是个好兆头。

“我正在开一个关于《红色协议》签订以来情况反馈的重要会议。”Gast说道，听不出来他的一点情绪。

“我知道，我原本打算——”

“你原本打算什么？等整个教区都传开了再告诉我？不，Caroline，别打断我。”Gast的语气称不上友善，但也并没有真正动怒。

“显然，我经历了我这辈子能遇到的最大的奇迹！”他满口讽刺地冲他的妻子说，始终不愿意看躺在病床上的使徒一眼，“我终于要有一个孩子了！看来我们的‘授精仪式’确实让诸神大为感动！”而后他回过身恶狠狠地盯着重新在门边站好的Thor：“真是谢谢你为我们家做的一切！”

一通大吼大叫过后，他在一片死寂中整理了一下领口和西服外套，仍旧不解气地剜了Caroline一眼：“现在，我要去跟医生们谈谈，做一个父亲该做的事情去了。”

门又“砰”地一声关上。

Caroline轻叹了一声，把手里的B超图片放在Loki眼前：“你想看看它吗？”

Loki没有料到她的动作，他的内心挣扎了一会儿，把头扭到一旁：“不了，Mrs. Gast，我想我还是不看的好。”

“我去找En了，你先在这儿休息一会儿。没事的。”Caroline把图片放在了床头柜上，“这个你就留着吧。”

说完她便快步出去找她的丈夫了，病房内只留下Thor和Loki两个人。 

Thor仍然站在门边降低着他的存在感，他看着Loki，目光在他掩藏在白色被单之下的腹部打转了一会儿，然后又对上Loki绿色的眼睛，他清了清嗓子：“你……再躺一会儿，我出去看看有什么需要帮忙的。”

他不敢再多停留一会儿，那是他和Loki的孩子，他害怕他亲生父亲的本能会让他做出不合时宜的举止来。

Loki再次把头偏向一边，轻笑一声，声音中又透着苦涩：“恐怕他们觉得你帮的忙已经够多了。” 

这句话只让Thor顿了一秒，他没有回头，反手把门关好了。

Loki慢慢地用手肘把自己支撑起来，他摸到那张图片，确认走廊外面没有人通过透明玻璃往里面看之后，他认真地看了看那个已经着床的胚胎，仔细地把图片收好了。 

 

没过多久，Caroline便一个人回来了，她转述了几句产科医生的叮嘱，带着Loki坐上了回家的车。

一路上车内的氛围都安静得诡异，Thor依旧不言不语地专心开他的车，连眼睛都没有往车内后视镜的方向瞟，Gast闭着眼睛靠在座椅上，只有在教会大楼前下车的时候才开口对Thor说了一句过来接他的时间，Caroline的心思都在Loki身上，而Loki只看着窗外若有所思。

回到家里接受了Valkyrie的嘘寒问暖，这一上午过去Loki只觉得疲乏和烦躁，他草草打了声招呼便回到了自己的房间。他侧卧在床上，面朝着墙壁，一只手轻轻地按在下腹部。这个孩子终于来了，可他却没有一点欣喜，甚至连完成任务的如释重负也没有。他比任何人都清楚它的到来是因为什么，在所有原因里唯独缺少爱。他为它感到难过。 

两声轻轻的敲门声，Loki不想回应，他依旧安静地躺着，听着门把手转动的声音。

“你睡了吗？”来人的声音很轻，即便他依然清醒也只能勉强听见。

“进来吧，Thor.”Loki说道，他翻了个身，到床边坐了起来。

“我趁她们在忙，上来看看你。”Thor走到他旁边坐下，自然地伸手将Loki揽进他宽阔的胸膛。Loki的身体僵硬了一秒，而后便被牢牢地吸附在这热源上。

“这很危险，我不知道现在Caroline又有什么打算。”

“我们一直游走在危险的边缘。”Thor把下巴轻轻靠在Loki的肩上，两只手搭着他的肚子，隔着衣服轻柔地在探索着什么。

“别在那儿摸来摸去了。”Loki忍不住笑出声，他拍了一下Thor在他的脐与耻骨联合之间流连忘返的手，“你摸到的大概都是些脂肪。它太小了，至少还要过六周你才能在那儿感受到我的子宫。”

“我以为这是个挺温馨的时刻。”Thor小声抱怨道，脸上出现了与他的身量不相匹配的委屈。 

“这确实是，”Loki仍然绷不住他的笑脸，“除了你错把一堆脂肪当成了你的孩子。”

“嘿！”

“好吧，我停下。”Loki比了个投降的手势，“不过假装我们是正常的一家三口还挺有意思的。”

“你刚才是在……假装？”Thor慢慢抽回了他的手，他感到有些受伤。

“你是说引我发笑的部分？不，当然不是。”Loki察觉到Thor的情绪变化，抛出一个拙劣的玩笑，发现对方用沉默表明自己并不买账之后，他的声音也低沉下去：“但我说得也没有错。”

“只是在这里。这里没有什么是正常的。”Thor试图更正他的措辞。

“如果我们能逃出去，一切就都会正常了吗？”Loki朝旁边挪动了一点与Thor拉开距离。

“我想是的。我们可以光明正大地在一起，共同抚养我们的孩子，像所有家庭一样。”

“我们一起孕育了一个孩子，但那并不能说明什么。”Loki的眼睛看着地板，有些残酷地说，“这并不代表着我们非得被捆绑在一起。”

“我有责任——”

“你大可不必有这种想法。我是说，我几乎不了解你，在此之前你也几乎不认识我，我还有一个女儿，我不知道我们因为一个孩子就决定组建家庭是不是一个好主意。” 

“但我想好了，我觉得这是一个好主意。”

“这不仅仅取决于你一个人，我有太多事情需要考虑。况且这只是你出于责任感做出的决定，我可以明确告诉你，那天闯进你的小屋的人是我，所以你不需要把我也纳入你的责任里去。”

“你觉得任何人闯进我的小屋都会走到今天这一步吗，Loki？”Thor觉得自己受到了冒犯，他有必要澄清自己，“我说不清楚为什么，也许是你这双好看的绿眼睛，也许是别的什么，但那天晚上的一切也是我所希望的，我不单单是因为这个孩子才这么说。我想跟你名正言顺地在一起。” 

“这真是……”Loki一时说不出话来，过了好一会儿才找回了自己的声音：“我没有想到……我可能需要点时间好好消化一下。”

“你可以慢慢消化，最终你会明白过来。”Thor颇为自信地说。

“我想我们需要把这个话题搁置一段时间，至少得等到我们出去以后。”Loki的理智恢复过来。

“你说得对。”Thor有些失望，但他也不能在这种时候奢求更多了。他靠近了Loki，目光再次扫过他的腹部：“我还是能时常过来看你的吧？毕竟……”

“当然，”Loki说道，“总有一天你能在正确的位置摸到它。” 

Thor正要张嘴为自己鸣不平，Loki的指尖触碰到他的手背：“这段时间你要格外小心，你看Gast今天那个样子……” 

“我知道。”Loki的动作瞬间就让Thor忘记了自己原本想说的话，他把Loki的指尖捉进手心，“我是Thanos的眼线，我的处境没有你想的那么危险。”或者比他想的还要危险。

“你该走了，Gast还等着你去接呢。”Loki想抽回自己的手，却没有成功。 

“事实上，”Thor放开了他的手，转而再次抱着他，“我来是有一个消息要告诉你。”

“是好消息吗？”Loki的心脏漏跳了一拍，而后加速跳动了起来，他几乎都能听见它一次次泵血的声音。他的手指紧紧抠着Thor的衣袖，密密麻麻的汗珠布满了掌心。

“Sleipnir，我知道她的下落了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor猝不及防的告白，坦白说一路顺着往下写出现这个结果我自己也很意外……他对Loki的感情变化过程在后面会写到，如果我能写到那一章，如果写到那一章我还记得的话……


	22. A Beautiful Melody

“啊，Ofen！”自从那日从医院回来，Loki总是注意避开Commander Gast，Gast也没有刻意找他，而这天早晨，Gast却像是在专程等着Loki一样，在他经过书房前的走廊时叫住了他。  
“大主教。”Loki的脚步一滞，转过身去低着头面对Gast，他看上去和以前一样恭顺，只是最近几天他觉得保持这种态度变得越来越困难。  
“我还没正式给你送上祝福，Ofen，希望你没有介怀。”Gast客客气气地，似乎很尊重他这位特殊的家庭成员，仿佛前些天险些在医院里大发脾气的人不是他。  
“您公务繁忙。”Loki说道，“我已经非常感激诸神对我的眷顾，以及您一家对我的照顾。”说完这句话他不可抑制地干呕了两声。  
他抬起头，用衣袖挡着嘴唇，带着两分挑衅地看着面色瞬间难看的Gast，他的嘴角忍不住轻微上扬，而后用有些虚弱的声音解释道：“抱歉，大主教，我有时很难——”  
“我理解。”Gast立刻换上一副笑脸。  
二人沉默了几秒，正当Loki准备开口时，Gast问道：“你知道主教家庭在确认自己家的使女或者使徒怀孕之后需要举办一个小小的庆祝聚会，对吧？”  
“是的，Mrs. Gast和Valkyrie这两天都在筹备。”  
“那么你呢？你有什么想法？”  
“我不明白您的意思。”  
“关于邀请什么人过来，我们提供什么食物……你有什么特别的要求吗？我看看我们是不是能够满足你。”  
“事实上，大主教，Mrs. Gast已经问过我了，但我最近胃口不太好……”话到这里已经快要说完，但一个想法闪过Loki的脑海——现在是Gast在听他提要求，他必须抓住这次机会，“我只想见见我的朋友，那或许会让我好受些。”  
“过去一段时间我是对你严厉了些……但我现在觉得你的要求也是合乎情理的。”Gast暗自轻松，他原以为Loki会要求见他的女儿，那可就大大超出了他的能力范围，“你的朋友，她叫Lisa对吗？”  
“是的。”短暂的愣神后，Loki很快反应过来他指的是谁。  
“让我看看我能做点什么。”Gast若有所思地说道，他朝Loki摆了摆手，“去享受你的营养早餐吧！”

厨房里又有一个意料之外的人在等着他。  
“Thor.”Loki的声音里夹杂着惊喜。说来他一连几天都没有这么近地看到过Thor了，Gast总是不缺让Thor分身乏术的理由。  
“我屋子里的面包吃完了。”Thor朝Loki示意了一下他盘子里简单的早餐，那和为Loki准备的色彩丰富的餐盘形成了鲜明对比。  
“得了吧，这里就我们几个人，你赶紧把要紧的话说了。”正在给Mrs. Gast切水果的Valkyrie忍不住翻了个白眼，“再过五分钟大主教就差不多要下楼了。”  
“我只是想知道你最近怎么样。”Thor说道。  
“还是老样子。”Loki在餐桌边坐下，淡淡地答道。  
“Gast这几天总是用各种各样的理由让我远离这栋宅子。”  
“我看出来了。”Loki拿过他的早餐，面上一个泛着油光的煎蛋让他把手中的叉子放到一旁，转而喝了一口Valkyrie严格按照感化中心食谱做出来的绿色蔬果汁，这让他的胃更加难受。  
“你……你还是吃不下东西吗？”Thor的心思也不再在他的面包上。他听Valkyrie私下里抱怨过那些统一标准的食谱，多数都不对Loki的胃口，因而他不免有些担心Loki目前的身体状况。  
“Thor，我得在这里打断你了，”Loki的嘴角微微上扬，被别人关心着终归让他感到温暖，但他们的时间紧迫，不能全都浪费在这上面，“我们都同意近期不能再惹麻烦了。”  
“是的，但我只是在吃自己的早饭。”Thor有些不高兴地说道。  
“Gast不希望我们靠得太近。”  
“相信我，我不会有事的。”  
“他今天早上问我对过几天的聚会有什么想法，我提了我的要求。”  
“所以？”  
“他甚至还对着我笑。”  
“Okay，不过这听起来相当诡异。我是说他那天在医院里的样子……我真怕他会对你动手。”  
“我猜这应该与Jane的事情有关。他不能让自己的教区再出现一个Jane，和一个Richard，尤其是在他的房子里，但他需要一个孩子。”  
“你是说，他不想把你逼得太紧？”  
“我是说至少我现在有机会提出要求，在他认为我的肚子里怀着他们家孩子的时候。”  
“我明白你的意思。”Thor的情绪明显低落了下去。  
“这不会持续太久，他同意让我跟Lorelei见一面。但你……近期必须得小心点，我不是在开玩笑。”  
Thor还欲再说，Valkyrie警告的眼神和越来越近的脚步声让他不得不噤了声。  
“你在这里做什么，Thor？”Gast冷冰冰地审视着厨房里的几人。  
Valkyrie忙活着她手头的事情，Loki安静地低着头把他盘子里的食物拨成两组，Thor面前的盘子几乎空了，他似乎正在急匆匆把自己的目光从那个循规蹈矩的使徒身上收回。  
“我屋子里的粮食吃完了，我只好过来吃早餐。”Thor如实回答。  
“差不多吃好了就去外面准备车吧，今天要去一趟海德拉教区。”Gast说道，颇有些下逐客令的意思。等Thor识趣地从侧门出去之后，他又稍微缓和了点语气对Loki说：“不要挑挑拣拣的，OfEn，我们的孩子需要这些营养。”  
“谢谢您的关心，Commander.”Loki勉强挤出一丝微笑，屏着气往嘴里塞进一点食物。  
“这就对了。”Gast相当满意地转身走向餐厅。

“你今天没有什么安排吗？”把Caroline的餐盘端上去之后，Valkyrie在围裙上擦着手回到了厨房，发现Loki仍然在拨弄他盘子里吃剩一半的食物。  
“没有。说实话我也不愿见到Sigyn.”Loki决定放弃尝试把那些食物给咽下去，他放下了叉子。  
“好极了，你今天可以帮帮我了。”Valkyrie把Loki的餐盘放进水池里，“Commander Gast刚刚出门，我们去把餐厅收拾一下吧。”  
餐厅的布置与这栋房子里的每一处一样没有什么特别的，棕色调的桌椅柜子当中摆着一些古铜色的精致饰品，庄重而缺乏活力。可以看出来Gast用餐的时候相当斯文，没有一点污物的餐桌，几乎吃得干干净净的餐盘，可以见底的咖啡杯，还有一台已经关闭的收音机。  
“我以为他已经不会把收音机带出书房了。”Loki按照Valkyrie的示意拿了一块半干的布准备擦拭餐边柜和餐厅里的装饰品。  
“但他是En Gast，他喜欢在吃早餐的时候听点东西。”Valkyrie对这类似的“特权”已经见怪不怪了，她径直朝收音机的方向走，“想听音乐吗？”  
“我们可以这么做吗？”  
“只要我们开小声点就行。”Valkyrie无所谓地说。看来她早就是个“惯犯”了。  
“可能会给我们带来麻烦。”  
“这栋屋子里没有什么比你和Thor更是个麻烦了。”Valkyrie半是调侃半是认真地说。  
“Well，有点道理。”Loki说完就埋头于他手头的活计，突然想起来什么，他停下来问道：“你会跟我们一起离开吗？”  
“怎么？你们缺一个女仆吗？”Valkyrie对这个问题有点意外，她正在收音机上调着台的手指停在了原位。她曾不假思索地拒绝过Thor的邀请，但现在情况发生了变化，她不知不觉地在他们的计划中越陷越深了。她考虑了两秒钟，说道：“我还没有想过这个问题。让我想想。”同时她手中的收音机发出了几声短暂的杂音，她没有格外留心，只是把收音机放在一旁，收拾起Gast用过的餐具。  
“我想……我似乎正在听一段优美得难以置信的旋律。”Valkyrie的耳朵捕捉到了什么，她将擦餐桌的布丢到一旁，一把抱起了收音机。  
“它确实难以置信，从某种层面来说。”Loki对Valkyrie在音乐方面的爱好不敢苟同。  
“不，你过来。”Valkyrie显然说的跟Loki理解的不是同一回事，她关掉了音量，“你听见这个了吗？”  
滋滋，滋滋滋，滋……  
“收音机的杂音？”Loki试探性地问道。  
“刚开始我也是这么认为的，但是——”Valkyrie激动地把收音机往Loki怀里一塞，用手指从玻璃杯里沾了点柠檬水，跟随杂音的频率在餐桌上画着什么。  
“噢……你是说，这是摩斯密码？”Loki看着桌面上的短杠和点，也明白过来。  
“非常聪明……”Valkyrie赞叹道，“这个办法很隐蔽。”  
“但为什么呢？我是说，这不像是基列国的人会使用的办法。”Loki把收音机放到桌上。  
“是的，毕竟现在这个时间，基列国的主教们大多数都不会呆在自己的书房里。”Valkyrie看着桌面上开始消失的水渍，若有所思地说，“上次他把收音机拿下来的时候还没有发生过这种事。”  
“或许你没有注意。”  
“不，我很肯定，如果出现这样的频率，我不会毫无察觉的。”Valkyrie说道，“这两三个月，发生过什么不寻常的事情吗？”  
他们沉默了一小会儿，又异口同声道：“Alianovna！”  
一个想法、一阵狂喜填充着这个不大的房间。  
“他们一直没有抓到她，”Loki说道，“她告诉我她是神盾局的人。”  
“你需要告诉你的朋友，不管是不是神盾局的行为。既然我们可以接收到这个消息……说不定……不，我不知道……我还不知道这对我们来说意味着什么，但……你一定要告诉你的朋友！”Valkyrie抓着Loki的手严肃地说。  
“Okay，我知道了。”Loki又瞥了一眼那台看上去十分笨重的收音机。  
Caroline摇铃的声音隐隐约约从厨房里传来，Valkyrie不得不放下这里的一切往楼上赶。  
Loki的目光一时仍然不能从收音机上移开。  
如果他们可以通过这个跟外界联系上……但他在这个国家里不常听见好消息，他最近的运气实在太好，让他越发不敢对此抱有希望。他们还不确定这台收音机究竟可以做什么，Loki尽力压抑着自己的喜悦，以免在面对可能让人失望的真相时过于沮丧。  
停歇了一阵的“杂音”再次响起，持续了一段很短的时间又归于安静。  
“It's really beautiful.”Loki触碰着收音机做工粗糙的外壳喃喃地说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 利用收音机等设备的杂音传递摩斯密码的方法来源于《疑犯追踪》中Samaritan通过感染某些设备用杂音传达摩斯密码给手下的特工发指令。


	23. 疑心

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章走剧情，在基列国和谐、友好的氛围中窥见一点点真实。

“Grandmaster.”一个深色头发男子立于Gast教会办公室的桌前，他肚大腰圆，勉强挤进一套运输队服装里，上衣拉链岌岌可危地收拢在中间，满脸的肥肉耷拉着，面容呆板，眼神亦不怎么灵光，固执地用着从旧世界带来的称号恭敬地称呼着身披黑色袍子坐在办公桌后面的萨卡教区大主教，“您要见我？”  
“是的，Topaz.”Gast将椅子转过来面对来人，“我上周交代你的事，有结果了吗？”  
“当然，Grandmaster.”Topaz说着奇迹般地从绷紧的外套里面摸出一个薄薄的文件夹，文件夹的封面印着运输队的字符，他把它放在Gast面前，粗短的手指在上面留下了浅浅的油腻的痕迹，“您需要的资料都在里面了。”  
“我需要为此担心吗？”Gast没有介意封面的污渍，他把文件朝自己拉近了一些，却没有急于打开。  
“呃……”Topaz没有立即回答，他半张着嘴的模样很好地展现着他外表上的愚钝。  
“没关系，这里就只有你和我，Topaz.”Gast几乎可以通过Topaz的表现确认他的答案，但他更愿意听一听对方会怎么说。  
“我会谨慎对待。”Topaz短暂地思索了一会儿，“这是个棘手的问题，Grandmaster.”  
“好，我知道了。”Gast心下一沉，这一刻他比自己想象中要平静，而怒火同时在心底燃起，不断向上蹿着，在火势蔓延到整个心腔之前，他维持住自己的风度，说道：“你的报告我收到了，你先回去吧。”  
“继续帮我多留点心，”在Topaz即将转动门把手的那一刻，Gast又补充道，尾音里冒着愤怒的火花，“不只是我们的运输路线。要知道，你是我最信任的人。”  
“我不会辜负您的期望，Grandmaster.”Topaz转过身来露出一个憨笑，眼里闪过与之不符的精明。  
办公室的门关上的同时，Gast一把抓起桌上的文件夹，恶狠狠地往旁边的书柜砸去。  
文件的轻薄保护它不受到坚硬柜门的撞击，它轻飘飘地在空中飘浮了一小会儿，在碰到书柜以前就落到地上，从里面掉出一张有点模糊但尚能分辨人物面容的照片来。  
是Thor和Thanos.  
Thanos正拍着Thor的肩，看起来很满意，另一只手拿着一份文件，封面勉强可以辨认出代表着萨卡教区的一抹蓝色。

一周前，泰坦教区大礼堂。  
一顿如往常一样沉闷乏味的午餐过后，En Gast撇下其他几位大主教，独自一人拐进一条空荡荡的走廊里。他面对着一扇积了一层薄薄的灰的窗户，无意识地看着不远处，点燃了一支雪茄。  
Radcliffe家的丑闻让他的日子变得没那么好过。他们跟他说话的时候依旧带着尊敬，但他能从他们的眼睛里看见转瞬即逝的讥讽与不屑。他们曾经聚在一起议论他在旧世界的身份，议论他过去赖以为生——应该说是让他名声在外的活计，别以为他不知道这回事。这些议论在他被诸神赋予大主教身份之后迅速消失在每一处街头巷尾，直至最近几周，似乎有了死灰复燃之势。  
萨卡教区接二连三出事，就好像诸神一致决定不再庇佑他，不再庇佑他的教区。  
他把窗户推开一道缝，烦躁地弹掉一点雪茄灰。  
一头耀眼的金发闯入他的视野。  
Thor张望了一下四周，他的同僚都在餐室里享受三三两两聚在一起插科打诨的美好时光，大主教们也不会突然萌生在烈日当空的午间出门散步的想法，他抓紧这难得的空当，迅速消失在笼罩在教会阴影之下的档案大楼里。  
这是个有意思的景象，尤其是不到十分钟后，Thanos Titan的心腹Ebony Maw也形迹可疑地钻进了那栋楼。  
他可不知道一栋仅仅存放着些纸质档案的大楼会成为泰坦教区中午最热门的景点。  
Gast冷冷地看着对面灰黑的建筑，把手里还剩下一大半的雪茄狠狠地摁在墙上，一些烟灰和碎屑无辜地飘落在原本干干净净的地板上。  
他们从未真正信任过他，哪怕他冒着莫大的风险为基列国维持着他们最引以为傲的军火库。  
他虽不如Caroline对阿萨教那样信服，可他也不排斥基列国的统治——无论是什么人当权，他手上总有一些让自己的日子继续下去的资本，于是当他们在旧世界主动给他提供一个机会的时候，虽然他不太清楚在Caroline都对他的“事业”不甚了解的情况下他们是怎么发现了他。在变革的潮水向他涌过来的时候，他选择不去深究，而是欣然抓住了这个机会。  
但他们对他的贡献没有给予他应得的感激，仿佛这全都是他这个在旧阿斯加德身份神秘的头号毒枭“报答”他们赐予大主教头衔的举手之劳。  
他收回目光，看了一眼金光闪闪的怀表，差不多是运输队送货的时候了。他没有继续留在窗前，因此他没有看见三分钟后Johann Shmidt也行色匆匆地进了档案大楼。  
但这一切全都被另一个人看在了眼里。  
Thanos Titan放下手中的威士忌，慢慢地从窗前的扶手椅上起身。  
“有趣。”他双手扶在窗沿上，看着Johann Schmidt的长袍一角消失在他的视线范围内，“你怎么看？”  
“我看到有人在谋算。”Cull Obsidian的声音低沉。  
“我还不能肯定这是谋算。”Thanos说道，“你说Johann近几个月去过几次萨卡教区？”  
“四次。他和Commander Gast每次都在竞技场会面，他们一同坐在包厢里看比赛。我们需要加强对他们的——”  
“Thor和Gast，他们有多亲密？”  
“我不知道，Commander.”  
“或许把Thor放在萨卡教区不是个明智的选择。”Thanos回想起做决定的那天，Hela不喜欢这个弟弟，他没必要为了一点表面工程让妻子不高兴。而现在的Hela变得比之前还要沉默冰冷，让他愈发头疼。他用力把Hela从脑海中赶出去。他让Thor成为眼线，既表达了他的信任又能掌握Thor的行踪，但他没有料到Thor有可能不忠于他。  
“您打算把他调过来？”  
“我说不定想给他升职呢。”Thanos意味不明地摸着自己的下巴。

昏暗的路灯勉强勾勒出泰坦教区行政区几栋大楼的影子，交织成大块大块的黑色铺在水泥地面上。  
Thor大步流星走到一辆没有开车灯的黑车旁边，漫不经心地扫视了一圈四周，熟练地敲了三下车窗。  
“Commander.”车窗摇下，几十秒后车门打开，Thanos Titan从里面走出。  
“孩子，萨卡教区出了大事，请告诉我你没有受到过多影响。”按照惯例，Thanos以对Thor的关心作为他们谈话的开场白。  
“我为生命的逝去难过，Commander.”Thor挑了一句不会出错的话回应道。  
“我和你一样。”Thanos用一种慈爱的语气说道，“生命易逝，我们更应该珍惜当下，珍惜诸神赐予我们的每一天。”  
“Under His eye.”  
“所以，诸神在上，你这段时间有注意到什么反常的地方吗？”  
“我把它们记了下来。”Thor说着把一个文件夹递给Thanos.  
“这是个好习惯。”Thanos微笑道，顺手拍了拍Thor的肩。  
Thanos翻开了第一页，同时Thor留意到周围似乎有什么声音，他扭头看了看声音传入的地方，除了灌木的黑影以外好像什么也没有，他揉了揉眼睛。  
“您听到了什么声音吗？”Thor犹豫着问道。  
“可能就是一只烦人的肥鸽子。”Thanos翻动着手中的文件没有抬头，目光也没有从那些文字离开，眉头越皱越紧。  
“我看得出来你很用心，我的孩子。”Thanos有些烦躁地合上了文件夹，“但我想看的不是这些鸡毛蒜皮的琐事。”  
“我不明白您的意思，我以为您让我记下来任何反常的地方。”  
“当然，当然，你说的没错。”Thanos耐着性子说道，“但你好像对离你最近的异常现象视而不见。”  
“您是说……Commander Gast？”Thor缓慢地理解着Thanos的意思。  
“有人告诉我他近期不是经常回家。”  
“大主教工作繁忙，有时要在教会过夜。”  
“但他每次都让你独自回去？”  
“应该是他体恤下属。”Thor没有多想便说道，“在他要留在教会的时候，他都会让我先走，白天再去接他。”  
“而你从不好奇他在教会做些什么？”Thanos压抑着他恨铁不成钢的恼火。  
“工作吧，除此之外还能是些什么？”  
“如果我告诉你，除了他之外没有任何一位主教也留下来‘工作’呢？”  
“这是真的吗？”  
“‘这是真的吗？’”Thanos发出一声粗哑的笑，“这应该由你来告诉我，Thor！”他克制不住地吼道。  
长久的沉默之后，Thor逐渐从震惊和羞愧中恢复过来：“我明白了。”  
“我知道你想做好这件事，孩子，我也不愿意看你当两年的司机，但你必须给我一个能说服其他大主教的理由，你得更努力一些，知道吗？”Thanos轻叹了一口气，沉下气来说道。  
“我知道，我不会让您失望了。”  
“我相信你。这次就到这里吧，你明天一早还要回萨卡教区呢，早点休息。”Thanos说着把文件夹从窗口扔进座椅上，拉开门坐进了车里。  
“哦对了，还有Gast家的那个使徒。”Thanos没有急于关上车门，“你写到他的情绪不稳定，这对基列国是个威胁吗？”  
“我不确定。Ja-OfHolden以前是他的同伴，我有点担心他的状态。”Thor真诚地说，“您知道，在他与他的孩子分离之后，又要面对OfHolden的离去。”  
“别把他说得像个坚强面对生活的勇士，这是他从旧世界带来的罪孽造成的。”Thanos冷漠地把头转向车内，“真不敢相信他还在想着那个孩子。”  
“诸神仁慈，您也是最仁慈的人，如果能告诉他孩子的近况，说不定他可以好受一点。”Thor试探道。  
“然后他就会想知道他的孩子到底在哪位主教家里，下一步就是要求去看望她，谁知道他还会做出什么事！他们这些人，诸神在努力拯救他们的灵魂，他们却永远都不知道满足！”  
在Thor以为Thanos要粗暴地关上车门离去的时候，Thanos又对他说道：“基列国的存在是为了万千人民的福祉，不是为了一两个使徒能活得顺心顺意，他犯了错误就要自己弥补。他永远都见不到那个孩子！”  
“Commander—”  
“因为她不受诸神的眷顾，被旧世界的爪牙从诸神的光辉之中夺走。”  
车门重重地关上，汽车的尾气喷在呆立在原地的Thor身上。  
黑车驶入泰坦教区的主教住宅区，Thanos打破车内的沉默：“Ebony，你今晚特别安静。”  
“我只是觉得Thor的脑袋不是很好用。”  
“我们很快就知道他的脑袋究竟好不好用了。”Thanos没有把Thor一直以来的迟钝放在心上，“你确定Thor和Johann在档案大楼没有接触？”  
“是的，他们去的是不同的楼层。”Ebony Maw慢慢地减速把车子停进车库里，“还有那个使徒，我不明白您为什么要这么做。”  
“我只是觉得这是件无关紧要的事。”Thanos轻描淡写地说道。他不关心Loki知道真相以后会有什么反应，Laufey的确帮了他一个忙，因此当Laufey说他希望他那已经“改过自新”的儿子接受记者团的采访时，他很快便答应下来，也没有食言。但是对于接下来可能发生的事，他一点也不介意用上《基列法典》。

萨卡教区Gast宅。  
庆祝派对在整个教区主教家庭的期待下如期到来，夫人们是最乐于投身其中的，Caroline许久没有露出如此轻松的笑容了，即便素来懂得克制的她也免不得在谦逊庄重间流露出一点洋洋得意，尤其是在Radcliffe风波之后；Loki被其他使女和使徒围在中间，当中一个红头发的使女因为她过于白皙的皮肤而有些显眼；Gast端着一杯酒没有融入他身后的欢声笑语，他看着Thor活跃在司机当中的身影，回想着从泰坦教区回来之后，过了不到两天时间他的家里就传来了使徒怀孕的喜讯，几个小时前在办公室看到的那张照片也同样清晰地印在他的脑海中。他得采取点行动。  
主教们发现了他的疏离，忙用接连不断的祝福再次让他成为了中心，他笑着应对他的兄弟们，心中突然有了个主意。


End file.
